


Just Taken

by Beta_Mat_86



Category: Ace of Base, Backstreet Boys, Missy Elliott (Musician), Music RPF, NSYNC, Pop Music RPF, Spice Girls, TLC (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animal Transformation, Anorexia, Avoidant Personality Disorder, Bandom - Freeform, Britspeak, Choking, Cognitive Dissonance, Detention, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear of Discovery, Fist Fights, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Mental Health Issues, Mystery, National Institute of Mental Health (NIMH), Plotbunny, Psychological Trauma, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, R&R, References to Depression, Rehabilitation, Stand Alone, Swearing, Therapy, Triggers, Whump, challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 51,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beta_Mat_86/pseuds/Beta_Mat_86
Summary: Melanie's health has caught up with her and been taken. As her mates look for answers, Melanie is forced to come face to face on what had led to her health in such shape.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Night of the Fight

**Author's Note:**

> This has nothing to do with my other AU works.
> 
> Set in 1998

It was a rather cool day, Geri opted to stay at Victoria’s flat for the night as she was still to hammered to go to her flat. The ladies had been on a night out to help Melanie after she confessed to them. Yet, this was going to be the start of a serious journey for all involved. 

“Shit, this fucking headache” Geri said. 

“I'm sorry but one told you. We should’ve stayed at the hospital as Melanie did.” Victoria said. 

“What did we go last night?” Geri asks. 

“We took Melanie out on the night. She had finally explained how depressed she was. We could tell she was sick, rather thin. We figure we should’ve gotten her some help after she told us what she has been eaten for about a few years after almost choking to death. Not to mention the fights we got ourselves into when we tried to leave. Emma suffered a broken eye socket and twisted wrist. Mel had a few bruises on her ribs.” Victoria said. 

"Explain the headaches," Geri said.

"You have a concussion after you was hit upside the head with a beer bottle, later got stabbed with the pieces." Victora explained.

Geri looks at her breasts.

"I was wondering why my right boob looks like Swiss cheese." Geri said, calmly.

"My left forearm was broken in the mayhem, not to mention a few scratches on my back." Victoria said.

Victoria shows the location.

"Melanie got the worst, but she just didn't give a fuck about her injuries. When one of those thugs tried to choke Emma, she scratched the guy's arms until he started bleeding as she got deeply before kicking him. Melanie was triggered by seeing Emma almost being choked in general." Victoria said.

“She was still pissed off when you took off. She was fortunate Emma knew the Heimlich Maneuver.” Geri added. 

“Well, none of us knew how she’ll go downhill. We finally gave her a reason to brighten up.” Victoria said. 

Geri heard her mobile ringing. 

“It’s gotten to be one of the girls. Where did we say we would be going to take Melanie today?” Geri asked. 

“There’s a day spa. I know that’s out of the Scouser’s character, but I figure she could use a shake-up.” Victoria said. 

Victoria went to get some tea in hopes to ease her hangover, while Geri was talking on the phone. 

“Hello, what’s wrong, Emma?” Geri asks. 

Victoria was in the next room, making some tea for both her and Geri. Victoria thought the night before, especially the fight that Melanie found herself. Melanie was realized to stay over for her injuries, and Victoria was excepting a phone call after filing a report. Not sure if Melanie was being unable to, wanting her to rest, Victoria went forward with the recommendation by the police. Melanie needed to stay for observation, so they can gather the medical evidence should they need to file charges. Mel and Emma were allowed to leave to let Melanie rest for the night, promising to come by to visit her. The radio in the kitchenette was bubbling about the headlines, mostly news but had a sports report. As Victoria was drinking her morning tea, Geri’s tone went from relaxing to telling Emma to calm down. As quick as she could, Victoria ran to the living room to see Geri trying to talk some sense into Emma. 

“What the fuck is going on?” Victoria yelled out. 

Geri was struggling to calm Emma down, it had to serious. 

“Look, maybe she discharged herself and forgot to call. We can check at her flat. She likely overslept. I know she’s a morning person but she was hurt in that fight. Okay, we’re heading over there, Mel included. What do you mean she couldn’t... Melanie? Someone would’ve told us! EMMA!” Geri said, just as the phone click. 

Geri was shaken up. 

“What was going on?” Victoria asks. 

“Melanie’s gone missing. The hospital she was staying at wasn’t allowed to tell us why, as they were also caught. There was some police officer to keep the staff from helping Melanie out.” Geri said. 

“Why would they take Melanie away from where she was being treated? I mean, there wasn’t any warrant I’m aware of looking for her.” Victoria said. 

“Well, you think an officer would’ve told us by now?” Geri asks. 

Victoria couldn’t help to understand that Geri has a valid point, but she still needed some kind of answer. 

“Has anyone at the hospital would’ve told us?” Victoria asks. 

“Yea, but they were told what was going on. All they knew, Melanie was picked up in the middle of the night and just taken away. The hospital called a missing person case, but they were stopped by some court order.” Geri said. 

“Wait, the court! Would have the magistrate inform them?” Victoria demanded. 

“That’s what Emma explained, but they were given a restraining order,” Geri said. 

“They can’t do that!” Victoria said. 

“Look, we need to get to where Emma and Mel are. Both of them going to filing a missing person’s report. In the meantime, we can pick up some of Melanie’s results for the assault case.” Geri said. 

“Okay, but we need to be careful. I’m still getting over a hangover. Melanie had the worst effect for something fucking reason, even without those wankers.” Victoria said. 

“I’ll get a taxi and pay the fee. We’ll need to meet at the hospital she was taken to.” Victoria said. 

“That was I told Emma. She and Mel are also heading to the hospital.” Geri said. 

Both Victoria and Geri headed to the hospital Melanie was taken the night before, demanding answers on what was going on. Emma and Mel were at Melanie’s studio flat, where of course, it was locked for safety reasons. Emma had knocked on the door, as she knew Melanie would often be woken. However, there was no sign of her, forcing both Emma and Mel to look for any location to peek inside. Melanie was no way to be found. Emma called Melanie’s flat phone while Mel pressed her ear on the door, hoping to hear Melanie coming. The phone rung but no one answer, except for her answering machine. After checking with the neighbours, Emma and Mel had to head over to the hospital Melanie was staying for the night. It was there is when they got the word about Melanie being taken over the night, but they weren’t told about why even the security team was unable to help. All of them entered a private waiting room, hoping for answers. 

“Why wouldn’t they tell us where she was taken too?” Emma asks. 

“I’m not sure of any active warrants.” Victoria said. 

“Look, I’m not sure if it’s for what happened last night. We still need to stay strong.” Mel said. 

A nursing assistant arrived. 

“Sorry, I’m late. I had to talk with one of the security personals on why Melanie was taken to an unknown location.” The assistant explained. 

“Does anyone know about the assault case she was in the process of filing?” Mel asks. 

“Well, I have some of the results requested. The results did show some fractured ribs, her legs were broken, a black eye, and a busted neck. She understood why she brought it to the A&E. She had surgery to handle internal bleeding.” The assistant said. 

"Explain the double hip spica cast" Geri added.

"At least, it's in red... her favourite colour" Mel said.

"It was to keep them steady while they're healing." The assistant said.

"Both me and Mel had to carry her," Emma said.

“How did that happen?” Mel asks. 

“We’re not sure. It was likely a blow to the abdomen must’ve to cause something to bust. Thankfully, it was tracked down and corrected though we have gotten a surprise in the form of worms. She looked embarrassed having to be put on nappies and bedpans at times, but it was due to her injuries.” The assistant said. 

“Of course she's not going to be able to hold it in with injuries like that. We're women, we got the same thing. She doesn't have to be embarrassed ... wait... worms” Geri wondered. 

Geri, Mel, and Victoria looked at Emma, who was the only other one that had some information. 

“What?” Emma asked, pretending not to know what was going on. 

“Don’t worry. We got the majority removed and put her on some medicine to clear up the rest of the infection. Most of the were a pork type, very dangerous because they feed on the nutrients on the person. It can explain why her bones were weaker than the avenge person of her age, but that one theory. Thankfully, it could take a long time, at least around here, for such effect. Curiously, we also found flukes, which tapeworms had been also consuming. Melanie seems to reject any pill-form, but she was okay when it was crushed up. We asked about her diet and just recommended a soft diet to help out for now.” The assistant said. 

“She’s had been on one for far too long. She finally told us that she had at times ate cat and dog food.” Victoria said. 

“Well, it may not be ideal but not usually harmful to humans. Some had to resort to that in times of famines, to survive. Hell, there are even people who get paid to do so. It was kind of a reason for a soft diet to handle the parasites. Check to make sure to include other food that is simple to swallow.” The assistant said. 

“Still gross,” Geri said. 

“Look, she wanted us to understand what she had been doing. We asked her about what she looked sickly.” Victoria said. 

“Well, pet food isn’t meant for humans, mostly due to the nutritional deficiency diseases and the risks of parasites. After all, there had been recalls of such. The parasite infection likely did some damages. She should be on the mend. I understand that she mostly had plant-based foods, and the pet food was likely her body's demand for some nourishment that was lacking. To be fair, each body is different. So, just make sure in check.” The assistant said. 

"Do you think she..." Mel said.

"Nope! I have seen it for myself. That's where she draws the line." Emma said.

“It still doesn’t explain why she disappeared without a trace.” Geri said. 

“I know. We’ll just as stumped. I had to ask someone who worked at the courts. They explain they weren’t allowed to disclose court orders. All they could explain it had to be filed after someone claimed she was unwell.” The assistant said. 

“That doesn’t still make a fucking sense!” Mel said. 

“That was the nurse who tried to explain why she was brought into the A&E. She had been in a bad fight, which involved a vehicle being used as a weapon. She getting a medical check-up as it was needed to file a police report. She was given some medical attention, some diet recommendations to handle the parasitic infection, and was staying for the night. Still, the officer who came and took her, while she was sleeping, explained that she has to be brought to a location. The nurse explained that Melanie was being looked at the hospital, which sort of made the office backed off. It was likely during the change in a shift when the transport happened.” The assistant said. 

The ladies were still at a loss on why Melanie was taken in the middle of the night by the very type of people she needed to speak with, thanks to the fight. Still, they had to move forward, with Victoria taking Melanie’s place on the police charges against Melanie’s attacker. However, they also needed to have a word with any of Melanie’s family members, hoping to know where she was taken to. 

== The Night Before the Fight == 

Melanie was walking on her way home, getting a lot of looks because of her body. She just ignored them. Because of a lack of breath, Melanie was forced to take the lift to her floor, which avoided any encounter with an officer inside the moment. Emma was on the same floor for some reason and noticed Melanie was rather down. Emma opted to see what was going on. 

“You seem down in the dumps.” Emma said. 

“I am in a world of shit.” Melanie responded. 

“Quoting lines from a film, are yak?” Emma wondered. 

“I just don’t know what I’m even doing anymore. I stopped by the post office, to pay the TV license, but kept getting a lot of stares. Forced to use the lift, as I was carrying in some items that I could hold on.” Melanie said. 

Melanie and Emma enter the flat. 

“I know. You just try to ignore them. You had often felt faint a lot.” Emma said. 

“Well, they had often got the better of me.” Melanie said, placing the items on the table, as she sat down. 

A tin of random pet food fell out, but Emma picks it up and places it on the table.

“Poor thing,” Emma said. 

Emma wants to hug Melanie but doesn’t as she knows it would’ve been rejected. She doesn't question the pet food as she knows about already. 

“I don’t get it. Am I losing it?” Melanie asks. 

“You just sad, that’s all. I mean, I have seen worse. Hey, don't look at me for calories because I damn don't know.” Emma said. 

“What can I do? I mean, is it a shame on the amount to prevent death?” Melanie asks. 

“I’m not sure. I take a long time to eat due to a medical defect.” Emma said. 

"I lost track. Pretty much, twice a day." Melanie said.

"That's harsh." Emma said, trying to cheer Melanie up.

A knock is heard.

"I'll get it." Emma said.

Victoria, Geri, and Mel arrive. 

“Say, what’s going on?” Mel asks. 

“You seem...” (She looks at the trash bin, which had tins of dog and cat food.) “Don’t tell me.” Victoria said. 

“Look, I just...” Melanie said. 

"C'om, there's nothing wrong with getting kinky with role-playing," Mel said.

"What?" Geri asks.

"If you want to role play as a cat, that's not weird, even in the nude. You often kept your curtains close. I mean, it's okay to have a fetish... who doesn't." Mel said.

"I thought it was about the choking incident." Geri said.

"Oh..." Mel said.

"Does that include..." Victoria nervously asks.

"Nope, bodily waste is where I draw the line. When Mel took one for the team, I was gagging." Melanie said.

“Melanie... still, struggling babe.” Geri wondered. 

“Okay, but you know there’s no way I’m going to allow a repeat...” Melanie said. 

“C'mon, it was just an accident. We didn’t know what to do at the time. You don’t have to be ashamed.” Mel said. 

“What can I do?” Melanie asks. 

Melanie slumps down and began to cry, which normally Emma is the only other one to notice. 

"C'mon, someone needs a hug." Geri said.

Geri jump towards Melanie, holding on to her.

"Geri, DON'T!" Emma said.

Emma pulls Geri off of Melanie.

"EMMA!" Victoria said.

"Leave her alone, I don't deserve it." Melanie said.

"Don't talk like that!" Geri said.

“Say, there’s a spa we could check out. It’ll be a start; we’ll go in the morning.” Victoria said. 

“First, we should start with a girl’s night out.” Geri said. 

The ladies went out to the clubs nearby, to cheer up Melanie and start a new life. Yet, the officers had arrived at the flat just as the ladies had left, missing Melanie by a few. One of the officers had a spare key to the flat, as Melanie locked it before leaving. One of the many places they went to was the arcade, where there were a lot of pub games. As with most pubs, there were pints of lagers being downed by most of the patrons. This soon got the ladies to take part in some of the pub games, while drunk, which Melanie got pretty sick. Thanks to her limited diet, she was lucky to get at least 500 calories a day, Melanie was prone to getting sick a lot quicker than the others. Seeing Melanie would like to leave for home, the others opted to help her out. 

However, while on their way back, a group of hooligans saw a chance to “get some”. Of course, none of the ladies was easily fooled and told the hooligans to fuck off. The hooligans still kept at it, until one of them hit Emma upside the head. Picking a fight with a karateka was a bad idea. When the same bloke tried again, Emma was able to block his move and pushed him down, before being able to clock him. The others saw this as the hooligans got rowdy, forcing the ladies to beat them all up. One hooligan tried to stab one of them, managing to get Melanie in the stomach, who wasn’t fazed, as she headbutted the hoodlum. Forcing the men to bolt, one of them leaving the knife that was used, leaving the ladies to check on their injuries, which ranged from being stabbed to some bruises. As they were about to debate if they should get the police involved, the sounds of tires on the ground were heading towards them. Melanie pushed the others out of the way, before being hit by the car, getting ran over when that hooligan came back. Of course, Melanie had found that knife and used it to flatten the tire, giving her a chance to escape and promptly displaying her middle finger with her free hand at the punks through badly injured. 

After the chaos, they checked out their injuries. Melanie was dumbfounded that her tattoos stayed intact, especially the angel spelling on her lower abdomen, just below where she was stabbed. Melanie had to take off her T-shirt and shoved the clothing into the stab wound to slow the blood. While Melanie was tending to her injuries, which she was able to feel her intestines unfazed, the others had also remove at least one article of clothing to used to hold the pressure. The frigid temperature didn't deter them, as they needed to move forward. 

There wasn’t a debate at that point, they were heading to the hospital, as Melanie was coughing up blood, while the rest of the women were covered, not sure whose blood was whose. The nearest A&E wasn’t that far off, so they just walked over, ignoring the pain they were in. Melanie was about to faint from her injuries, but she didn’t let them get the best of her. Just before finally passing out, Melanie gave out the location and vehicle information that hit her. Melanie passed out after that, but she was able to come to as she was being prepared for emergency surgery. There wasn't even enough time for the anaesthesia to work, causing to wake up in the middle of surgery but immobile. She just shrugged it off, telling the assistant to leave it and let the surgery go on.

Melanie was told she’ll need to stay for a few days just to be sure she was going to be all right. Melanie was later placed in a room for those days. Melanie’s medical exams had revealed a shit load of problems, but most assume that it had to do with the tapeworms. Melanie was on a diet, but she was allowed to choose how the food is prepared. The request was understandable as she was recovering from surgery and needed to take it easy for some time. Melanie was given a room, nearby the nurses’ station, and finally was able to rest up for a while. Knowing the police would need to speak with her, Melanie was able to write down some key details, understanding her actions were in self-defence. Melanie was offered medication but accepted it as long as it was crushed or liquefied so it’s simple for her to swallow, while she rejected any pain medicine... as she doesn’t want to become an addict. 

During the night, Melanie was trying to get some sleep when she was woken to something asking for her. Uncertain what was going, Melanie pressed the nurse button to know what that noise was. Melanie waited to see if she could ask about what was going on, as it was rather loud but wasn’t sure if anyone heard her. Suddenly, there was a bright light entering the room, Melanie wasn’t sure what was going on. Just as she was about to ask, Melanie and the light were suddenly gone. 


	2. Sectioned

Melanie woke up the next morning, not sure where she was, thinking she had a nightmare. There was a monitoring system as she was still recuperating, but she noticed something wasn’t sound. Due to the Miami JTO, including with Thoracic-Extension, Melanie was limited when it came to her movements as she looked around the room. It looked like someone’s bedroom, as it seemed bland but had a desk, wardrobe, and dresser. Still, Melanie had a feeling something wasn’t right thanks to some kind of IV fluid, and some random person, an orderly, was in the room. The orderly was at a desk that was in Melanie’s room but she was talking on the phone, talking about orientation. Melanie considered if she should ask what was going on, as she was to speak with the police officer about the pub fight. However, the orderly was approaching with some kind of syringe, which Melanie got alarmed. Melanie confidently tells the orderly that she had requested no pain medication, explaining about the parasitic infection she was fighting off. 

In the meantime, the rest of the ladies were still demanding questions about where Melanie was and why she was taken away without any information. They contacted Melanie’s parents to ask if she was there, maybe visiting them. Yet, they explained that Melanie wasn’t at their residence and hadn’t heard from her since last night when she called. They were planning on visiting Melanie at the hospital after hearing about the fight. They had to call to see what was going on, as this was troubling, which got deeper when they were able the problem. Finally, Geri and Mel went over to the police station to get some responses. 

“Excuse officer, we need to file a missing person report.” Geri said. 

“I suppose.” The receptionist said. 

“Okay, last night, we got involved in a fight. However, one of the women is now missing.” Victoria explained. 

“I know that 24-hour rule, but I think It's bullshit.” (He hands Victoria the paperwork.) Just file the name of the missing person, where were the last location, age, and specific details. I’ll have someone in a moment.” The receptionist said. 

“Thanks,” Victoria said. 

Victoria starts writing down the information. 

“How does Melanie spell her middle name?” Victoria asks. 

“J-A-Y-N-E, that’s how it’s the spell." Geri said. 

“Has Emma got a hold of anyone?” Victoria asks. 

“She contacted Melanie’s parents. They hadn’t seen her.” Geri said. 

“Shit, where did they fucking take her?” Victoria asks. 

“And, why won’t they tell us?” Geri asks. 

“The question is... who has an animosity against her?” Victoria asks. 

“I’m not sure. I mean, there’s a host of blokes, who had problems with Melanie. Yet, none of them would go this far to have Melanie taken away from where she was getting medical attention.” Geri said. 

“Did someone in her family did this?” Victoria asks. 

“I’m not sure about her dad but her mum and step-dad would’ve known by as she’s close with them. Yet, they don’t know where is she. They’re coming over to help out in the search. Get an idea of why Melanie was taken in the middle of the night.” Geri said. 

“How about the hospital? That’s where she was last seen!” Victoria said. 

“We’re going over there to get some answers. The lad who spoke with us didn’t have all the information at the time. He would like to help as he has more details.” Geri said. 

“Let the other girls know where we’re at.” Victoria said. 

Victoria hands the completed form to the desk before meeting with a deputy, who was on the case. He was just as stumped on why the courts didn’t bother telling anyone, at least, a nearby family member. Still, they needed to focus, as they would want to know why was Melanie taken in the middle of the night at the hospital of all places. However, they still had to move forward with the fight the prior night, as the guy, who used his car, was out on bond. Just in case, Emma and Mel had already filed a restraining order against the guys, which would help out. Neither lady believes none of the guys had something to do with Melanie being taken, as they barely know them. Finally, they were able to meet with one of the deputies in an office. 

“Sorry to hear about what happened last night. Anyone wanted her gone?” Deputy Smith asks. 

“Not that we know of, including those twats.” Victoria said. 

“I know. They made bond. Don’t worry, an order has been issued. The court made differ, but it’s due of course of the trial.” Deputy Smith said. 

“What charges are they looking at?” Geri asks. 

“Assault and battery with a dangerous weapon as far as the one who ran Melanie over is a concern.” Deputy Smith said. 

“What would say when it came to our role in the fight?” Victoria asks. 

“It’s likely to be ruled in an act of self-defence. In the meantime, all that can be done is to find out where Melanie was taken to and why. Is it okay I look at any warrant?” Deputy Smith asks. 

“She didn’t any we know of, but you can check to be sure.” Geri said. 

The deputy let Victoria and Geri alone, telling them he’ll call if anything comes up. The duo went to the location they had planned, the hospital Melanie was last seen. Emma and Mel were there as well, along with Melanie’s parents, Joan and Dennis. They demanded to know what happened to Melanie, why wasn’t anyone informed about what was going on. 

“This isn’t like her. She often would call if she was going to be gone for a while.” Joan asks. 

“I understand Mrs O’Neil, but we didn’t get any word. We did speak with her last night.” Mel said. 

“Yeah, you ladies said something about tins of pet food.” Dennis demanded. 

“Well, we found out by chance. She admitted to us, likely needing to get something off her shoulders.” Mel said. 

“She often complained that she was freezing, even when it was a warm day. I kind of noticed something wasn’t right.” Joan said. 

“She had tapeworms. She had to have surgery to remove them. Not sure how she got them, it was likely what she ate or drank.” Mel said. 

Victoria and Geri arrived. 

“Any word,” Geri asks. 

“Not much, just explaining what Melanie had been eating.” Mel said. 

“I would like to know what got into her.” Joan demanded. 

“She almost choked to death. She was simply looking for food that was easy for her to swallow.” Emma said. 

“You should’ve told us about it. We would've helped her out.” Joan said. 

“Look, she wasn’t ready to move forward. I rather she speaks about it instead of me. It's up to her.” Emma said. 

"News Flash! She might not have much of a choice!" Victoria said.

"Calm down, we won't get Melanie back while at the battle." Geri said.

“Did the doctors say much of anything?” Joan asks. 

“They did. They explained it wasn’t much of a huge issue. They put her on a manageable diet as she had surgery, so they were being careful.” Emma said. 

“Did anyone know how fragile she was?” Dennis asks. 

“Not sure, to be frank,” Mel said. 

The assistant arrived. 

“Sorry, I’m late. I needed a copy of the updated medical reports. It revealed that she was suffering from malnutrition, which is common in tapeworm infection.” The assistant said. 

“How is that?” Dennis asks. 

“Well, tapeworms would look for ways of survival. It’s mainly why their victims are killed. However, it often takes a long time to have any disastrous consequences since it’s oftentimes caught early.” The assistant said. 

“Still, it doesn’t explain why...” Victoria said. 

“She wasn’t ready. You know I don’t want to push it.” Emma said. 

“Okay, okay... we need to focus on what happened to Melanie. Why didn’t anyone bother checking on her? She was involved with a criminal incident.” Dennis said. 

“I had spoken with the police. They explained her actions were in self-defence as we were in all in danger.” Geri said. 

“It still doesn’t explain why she took off.” Joan said. 

“Was she even cleared for discharge?” Dennis asks. 

“No, it’s too early. She was staying for observation.” The assistant said. 

Deputy Smith arrived. 

“Sorry to be a bother.” Deputy Smith said. 

“No, it’s okay. It could help out.” Dennis said. 

“Where is my daughter? She’s badly injured.” Joan demanded. 

“Someone at the courthouse thought she had received the notice. I asked for a copy.” Deputy Smith said. 

Smith hands over the order. 

“Section 135, with the clearance to move onto Section 2 of the Mental Health Act! What the fuck does mean?” Geri asks. 

“Does it say anything about the Mental Health Act?” Joan asks. 

“That’s what I’m looking for.” Mel said. 

“Someone likely told about her condition before the fight. That’s all I was able to obtain for the time beginning.” Deputy Smith said. 

“Wait... she did have a warrant for her arrest. I thought her actions were in self-defence.” Geri said. 

“It didn’t seem it was processed. They explained they were about to administer the warrant. She wasn’t at her dwelling, so they had to put out an order. It was long before that fight she had, so it's unrelated to that matter.” Deputy Smith said. 

“That can’t be! She didn’t seem to have mental problems. She was depressed and told us what she had consumed, but she didn’t seem self-destructive.” Victoria said. 

“They looked into the dwelling, as they were authorized to do so. They didn’t find any kind of drug that she was used to harming herself or anyone else. There were tins in the bins but didn’t assume much until they were unable to find any dog or cat. Now, still not sure they didn't bother with a 136 while she was at the other hospital, but they're not giving much information.” Deputy Smith said. 

“She has problems with dogs. Nothing against them, she needed some kind of protection.” Emma said. 

"Like that time Victoria's bother brought his dog, she needed a paint mask." Mel joked.

Victoria looks on.

"That was so funny I forgot to laugh." Victoria said.

“We know. She has sensitivities towards dogs.” Joan said. 

“Well, there’s nothing much they could find. They noticed how little food was there, human food that is.” Deputy Smith said. 

“Wait, is she having trouble getting food?” Dennis asks. 

“Not that we’re aware of. She was paying her TV license. She was struggling to breathe, must’ve had a difficult time.” Emma said. 

“Wait, you said something about choking. How did that happen?” Dennis asks. 

“We don’t remember much. She was just choking one day. Emma had to help.” Geri said. 

“It still doesn’t explain why she was sectioned.” Joan said. 

“Not only that, why won’t they tell us where they took her? She was already at a place of safety.” Mel said. 

“I’m not sure. I mean, being in the hospital should’ve been simply that. Are they trying to keep her away from us? What did we do?” Victoria asks. 

“It’s unclear. I heard of sectioned patients being taken away, but they would at least tell a family member where they were being taken.” Deputy Smith said. 

“Look, we were planning on taking Melanie to a spa to relax. We were able to help make a change in her life.” Victoria said. 

“It could be that someone assumed it wasn’t enough. She needed professional help.” The assistant said. 

“Should’ve they at least have told any of us?” Geri asks. 

“My speculation is they wanted to get her away from those she had been with. Pretty much, forcing her to concentrate on her health, ON HER OWN.” Deputy Smith said. 

“I don’t think it’s right. She’s already in enough pain.” Emma said. 

“Does that include us?” Dennis asks. 

“They’re likely looking for some members of her family. Still, I’m not sure why they wouldn’t let you folks see her, let alone, inform you of her whereabouts.” Deputy Smith said. 

“Does she have a right to tell them to fuck off?” Mel asks. 

“It depends on the section. If section 3, I doubt it.” Deputy Smith said. 

The room had gone silent after learning that knowledge. Now, there was another problem, will they ever be allowed to see Melanie, let alone if they can get her an early discharge. They wanted to explain about the court case that Melanie was involved, thanks to the group of hooligans. Deputy Smith explained that they should proceed forward to the court action, while Melanie’s parents should investigate to seek an appeal to the medical tribunal to tell them about why they took her away from where she was already getting managed. They hope they could explain to at least tell them where Melanie was taken, as there wasn’t anything, they could tell in the area she was living. Deputy Smith was rather helpless, but he was able to provide a spare key to Melanie’s flat, so they can see for themselves. The others offer to move with them, after all, they had some information about days leading up to the sectioning. It could also have them some explanations on why anyone would have any problem with Melanie. 

Meanwhile, Melanie was demanding herself where the fuck was, she at. The orderly didn’t tell her why she was in the location, where she would’ve been at the hospital she was taken to. Melanie tried to demand to know where was she, and why was she brought to a different hospital. She tried to explained that she needed to speak with the police because of a continuous disturbance regarding the fight she had, resulting in her in the hospital. However, all Melanie was told she needed some medical help and have to be at a place of safety. Melanie tried to point out that she was, she was injured in the fight, had an operation, and was filing charges against the men who did this. She didn’t get much of an explanation. 

Pissed, Melanie demanded to have a word with someone who would tell her why the fuck was placed in an obscure location, or the very least, tell her the name. Still, she wasn’t getting many responses. Instead, the orderly simply checked the charts, scanning for what she was supposed to have. Melanie demanded to see those documents, since they are hers, but got no explanations. Her emotions pretty much overtook her pain, but she was still demanding to know where she was being detained. Finally, the orderly went to go get a trolley to transport her to another room, but Melanie was placed in restraints despite telling the orderly that she was recovering. Still, she got no answers, which was only pissing her off further. Now, her injuries were nothing to her, Melanie wanted answers and NOW. However, she got distracted by the attention of the others, who were discussing her? Ordinarily, Melanie was either disregard them or have a word but couldn’t do a thing as she was fastened in. However, Melanie had noticed her body was passing out, unaware she was given a tranquillizer, which she had strictly said never to provide when it comes to any pain medication. Melanie was struggling to stay conscious but ending up losing consciousness just before she can get any more statements out. 


	3. Blocks of Flat Visit

Melanie eventually regains consciousness, but she was in a different room with a few other patients. She wasn’t in the mood to speak to anyone because she wasn’t provided much of an explanation. Because of her injuries, the orderlies around her had to be careful about weighting Melanie as they ran her laboratory results. The other patients were gazing at her, which was making her more and more unconformable because she despised being the centre of attention the wrong reasons. When they ultimately got was the results they need, Melanie assumes that it was that tapeworm infection but it wasn’t going to be simple. Melanie tried to look away but her braces made that challenging. Finally, one of the orderlies explained to the patients, including Melanie, why they were here as they needed to get them to understand what was to be done about their health. Just about having enough, Melanie finally speaks up, demanding to know why she was taken from where she was getting treatment for her injuries and the court case she was in the middle of filing. The other patients had little to no clue what Melanie told them. Finally, one of the orderlies told her about why she had to be taken away, far from what was going on, as she was admitted under the section, and why she had to be fitted with the nasogastric feeding tube. Melanie explained to them she was already at a place of safety, as she was injured rather severely and needed to stay to make sure she was going to all right. Later, Melanie was transported into the lunchroom, despite explaining where the surgery had taken place to remove most of the tapeworm infection. One of the orderlies was with her as she was given her meal. Still, having someone looking at her, it just made her lose focus on her eating as Melanie had problems with people staring at her as she ate. An orderly took note of this and attempted to reinsure her to keep going, but it was making it worse. Melanie was barely able to get through the bowl of soup and a cup of tea, that was part of the meal she was given.

Meanwhile, the rest of the ladies were still trying to get over the news about Melanie being sectioned and demands to know she was taken far from any of them, even from family. They went over Melanie’s flat to check out what she would need if they could find the location. Melanie’s parents came with them, as they needed to see how she was living, looking for possible evidence on where she was taken. The studio flat was rather spruce nearly barren as if someone just moved in. As they figured, there were no indications of a dog, a cat or any animal, it was rather quiet. Most of the items were turned off, except the fridge. All there was a bed, a telephone with an answering machine, a TV set with a VCR, radio, gaming consoles with a few games, a handheld game console, a computer, table, bookshelf with a few books, dresser, loo room/bathroom all in one, kitchenette, pantry, and one window. 

“This is where she lives?” Dennis asks. 

“Yes, never been here?” Emma wondered. 

“Hardly... I mean, she wasn’t interested in allowing people into her room.” Joan said. 

“Figure she would have a lot of football games, even one for her game boy.” Victoria said. 

“She’s a football supporter, what did you expect.” Emma said. 

“She plays_ Twisted Metal_?” Victoria asks. 

“Can we focus?” Mel asks. 

“Okay, I just never saw her games before. She even got that game based on those comics, _Spice Force._” Victoria said. 

“Hope she wouldn’t mind it if I could grab something to eat.” Mel said. 

“If you’re lucky...” Emma said. 

Mel opened the pantry, seeing little is there. 

“What does she eat?” Mel asks. 

“Apart from one of these...” Victoria said, showing an empty tin of cat food. 

Mel looks at a tin of cat food. 

“I can see what the mental health services got wind of this.” Mel said. 

Geri waits outside, meeting up with Linn, or what was left with her after an accident at an electric field and her sister, Jenny. 

“Guessing she got arrested?” Linn asks. 

“She got sectioned. One can think of getting arrested.” Geri said. 

“That’s harsh. What was she doing?” Jenny asks. 

“Not sure, she admitted to eating pet food, which doesn’t surprise me.” Geri said. 

“Thought I was alone when it came to dog food, but to be fair...” Linn said. 

Joan arrives and notices Linn. 

“Why is that a wolf and why?” Joan asks. 

“Freak accident” Geri, Linn, and Jenny all said. 

Joan just walks into Melanie’s flat. 

“Man, when they opted to transplanted my brain any animal body, could’ve had been spayed first. I had two boxers and a pit-bull on me.” Linn said. 

“Well, that’s what happens when you mastered the art of transplantations and can’t find a host of the same species, even after a family member offered. At least, we know why they stiffed each other's bums.” Geri said. 

The trio enters the flat. 

“We found to find a few things, like milk, kelp, apples, and bananas, but fuck.” Victoria said. 

“She always had been quiet on what she does inside.” Jenny said. 

“Well, parts of it are out.” Victoria said. 

“We weren't aware of seriously sick Melanie was.” Dennis said. 

“I wonder if she incorporates animal food with what she has.” Mel said. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised. I mean, apart from Linn, how can someone survive with very little human food?” Victoria asks. 

“What does that mean? How can...” (He looks at Linn.) “I’m going to guess.” Dennis said. 

“It couldn’t be recovered. I had to spend some time in a fishbowl before they got a deceased wolf.” Linn said. 

"You don't even want to know how her larynx was also transplanted to enable speech." Mel said.

"I figure due to that collar." Dennis said.

“How did?” Joan asks. 

“Died of her injuries. A necropsy confirmed it was thanks to a fight due to the extensive blood loss and bite injuries. The body was brought to the location that uses cadavers of animals, mostly for examination. They draw the line on live ones, though. Dewormed it just in case.” Emma said. 

“Still, our main focus is on Melanie and that court case. If the guys take a plea, that would be fine. It would spare us the trouble. Right now, we would like to know what can we do for Melanie at this point. It’s not like they’ll let us see her. Would they?” Victoria asks. 

“If we don’t know where that’s what we’re stuck with.” Geri said, who was going through Melanie’s mail. 

“Are you allow to do that?” Emma asks. 

“It could give as a clue on which hospital.” Geri said. 

“This is bull shit. What gives them the right to take someone, already receiving medical treatment, to some asylum. Don’t they have any idea of what was found?” Emma asks. 

“They should’ve received them by now.” Mel said. 

A strange smell alerts them, along with the sounds of the restroom. 

“Stuck on a protein diet?” Mel asks. 

“Well, wolves are mostly carnivores. When you have to handle...” Jenny said. 

Linn returns. 

“Look, animal or not, I’m still going as a lady,” Linn said. 

"They forgot to explain about the side-effects." Geri said.

"They made in a way rejection is reduced. We were told to expect a foul odour time again, thanks to a change of diet." Jenny said.

“I’m afraid to ask if that includes...” Victoria said. 

“Look, we got to continue to focus. I’m still puzzled about where they took Melanie.” Geri said. 

“Say, can you look to see if Melanie or someone in her family can file an appeal?” Linn asks. 

“That sounds like an idea. They could provide us with some information on where we can be allowed us to visit Melanie.” Dennis said. 

Joan was looking at some pictures while sitting on Melanie’s bed, which felt more like a camp bed thanks to a lack of a mattress. 

“Are you okay?” Dennis asks. 

“I can’t believe how sick she’s gotten.” Joan said, struggling to hold back tears. 

Dennis hugged Joan in hopes of calming her.

"We didn't raise her like this." Joan said, breaking down.

"I know. I'm still not sure how it started or what happened. Still trying to figure out what's going on." Dennis said somberly.

“She didn’t appear that way. She was often out.” Jenny said. 

“Well, do you know how long she was like this?” Joan asks. 

“Not sure, she was frequently out. She did often look too skinny like she doesn’t eat.” Jenny said. 

“Wait, we had noticed she was emaciated, but we’re assuming it could be due to the worm infestation or fear of choking.” Geri said. 

“She was choking on what?” Joan wondered, as her eyes widen. 

“It happened a few years ago. She just told us after we went to meet up with her." Geri said.

As Joan and Dennis were getting the backstory, they were getting more upset about how she was living, at least, trying to handle her problems. Both Linn and Jenny tried to offer some sympathy, which was respectfully declined. As the women look deep down into the circumstances, they soon recognize the wakeup call they were certainly gotten. Still, Victoria had to move forward with the court case against the attackers, trying to find some sense of normalization. They also were waiting for a call on whenever Melanie was be located, at least, let them know she was safe. Finally, the telephone suddenly rang in the middle of the distress. 

“Ask you is it?” Mel asks. 

“Hello? WHERE ARE YOU?” Joan asks. 

“What’s going on?” Geri asks. 

“It has to Melanie.” Emma said. 

“Why else would she be yelling?” Victoria asks. 

"Your step-dad and I are both worried about you. We have been looking for you all day. One of the officers had to help us, they permitted us. They had a warrant. Look, we just need to know where did they take you? What do you mean they won’t answer? They can’t keep you without a reason. Who reported? Didn’t you explain that you were already at a place of safety? Did you explain to them about your injuries from the fight the night before? What about those worms or that choking incident?” Joan asks. 

Before Joan could get any information, the phone went dead, also as someone can take it. It was Melanie who was in a great deal of distress. However, unbeknown to anyone, someone near the location of the payphone Melanie was using was eavesdropping and was able to pick up on specific details. Melanie was having trouble checking out her surroundings, thanks to her injuries, forcing her to resort to another patient to act as a lookout. When she was finished, all Melanie could do was break down and cry, as this was overwhelming for her. Despite being in a shit load of pain, Melanie carefully wheeled herself back to her room, with help from that patient. Back at the flat, everybody still present was trying to process the information they got. 

“What’s going on?” Linn asks. 

“That was Melanie, she was crying.” Joan said. 

“Why are they keeping against her will?” Geri asks. 

“They’re not giving her many answers. They think she lacks the capacity. When she was brought, she weighed in at about 6.5 to 7 stones, without the braces. They have her on a feeding tube despite being showed the surgical area.” Joan said. 

“She’s on medication to clear up the infection.” Victoria said. 

“She tried explaining that. She told us just to keep going with the court case.” Joan said. 

“She told them about that?” Geri asks. 

“Yes, repeatedly,” Joan asks. 

“How come they refused to tell her or any of us on where’s she at?” Mel asks. 

“They said she needs to getaway. She told them she was in the middle of handing court case and has to at the courthouse.” Joan said. 

“Away from us, she just coming forward with us.” Geri said. 

“She tried to explain, even where she was preparing. She refused to explain how she got ‘sick’ as they won’t communicate to her.” Joan said. 

“Don’t they...” Mel said. 

Joan cuts her off before she can finish. 

“They placed her on a 1:1. One of the orderlies wasn’t looking when she went to use the phone. She had to be quick before someone caught her, forcing her to ask a random stranger to cover for her. She’s panicked by the tone of her voice.” Joan said. 

“A 1:1, what is that?” Mel asks. 

“Someone has to watch you, at all times. Think ‘Big Brother’, and I’m not talking about Jonas.” Jenny said. 

“Does that include during meal times?” Geri asks. 

“In short, yes. You know how she hates it when someone gawks at her any time she eats.” Emma said. 

“It’s going to be hell for her.... no, wait, anyone in that matter if you ask me.” Geri said. 

“Why would that be much of a problem?” Dennis asks. 

“She simply hates it when people look at her while she’s eating, in general.” Mel said. 

All went quiet, as they tried to process when was going on. They start to question themselves, where did they go wrong. Still, as Melanie requested, Victoria had to move forward with the court case, but she also the opportunity to try to locate where she was being detained. Victoria was able to use the number that had appeared on the calling ID and dialled it on her mobile, in hopes of getting an address of the location. Victoria wrote down the information and used the computer for some further information. The room went quiet as they tried to trace down where Melanie was taken, and whatever they can take judicial actions on the grounds of kidnapping. 

At the same time, Melanie was able to get back to her room before anyone noticed that she had used the phone to send out for help. Melanie wasn’t provided much information, as such, any kind of appeal she can file. It was very obvious; she wasn’t going anywhere in her current condition. Melanie found herself pretty much helpless for the first time for who knows how long. Melanie wasn’t able to hold back her emotions for any longer, mostly due to the injuries, but she was feeling it even worse. The orderly took note of the situation, which Melanie didn’t realize? All she wants is to go home, which wasn’t certain. Melanie ended up crying herself to sleep, not knowing what she got herself in. 


	4. Making Eye Contract

The next morning, Melanie was forced to wake up for her weigh-in, but she doesn’t want to move anywhere thanks to her injuries. Melanie was still refusing to speak, as she still wasn’t getting many responses. The orderly hadn’t noticed that Melanie had sent out her call for help to her family and friends, giving them a reason. During breakfast, Melanie struggled to consume the meal given to her, forcing to keep crewing until she can simply swallow. However, it was the eyes being on her in the was making matters worse, it was even obvious as she has hooked up to a heart rate monitor thanks to their injuries. As she was a recent arrival and have other health problems, Melanie was placed in a group that was stringently observed... similar to a prison block. She was only able to eat once someone looked away from her, which was noticed by the others, both fellow patients and nursing personnel. This overwhelmed her, not allowing her to what she was required to do after someone staring at her. After breakfast, most were brought to the lounge, while Melanie was brought to one of the rooms with a one on one meeting. She made it clear, she wasn’t talking unless explains to her why she was taken away from where she was already safe. 

“Melanie, I assume. I’m Nurse Andrews, but you can call me Ava.” She explained. 

Melanie remains quiet, even still as a rock. 

“I was reviewing the paperwork. I have been notified about the injuries, apologises for that. We needed to inform you about the treatment programme. While still under Section 2, we would like to get to know any information on the events leading up to Section 135.” Ava said. 

There was no answer. 

“I can understand you’re rather upset about this. However, we needed a closer evaluation in regards to the continuing health concerns. Your weight was found to be at 6.5 stones, which is considered underweight for a person of your height of 169 cm. Your examinations confirmed a case of osteomalacia, better known as adult rickets, along with osteoporosis which can be treated. Keep in mind, this was mainly your body entering catabolysis. We aren’t able to assess your dwelling after a home visit. We got the information about the parasite infections being dealt with.” Ava said. 

An orderly, who was present at the breakfast, was getting tired of Melanie’s refusal of the response. 

“Answah hah. Don't you know?” An orderly yelled at Melanie. 

“It’s all right, Alfie. She’s just upset. I had this happen a lot.” Ava explains to him. 

“Look, her poor health led to this condition. It’s why she’s fucked up.” Alife said. 

“Now, now... it’s fine. It’s common for the first few days. We have to be mindful, keeping her from further harm.” Ava said. 

“Just give you a heads up, she was listed an incomplete. If it means having to feed her like a baby, then so be it. She’s acting up like one.” Alife said, before leaving. 

“Motherfucking wanker,” Melanie said, in a low-tune voice. 

“Don’t mind him. He’s just hard-headed at times. He believes in tough love.” Ava said. 

Ava studies over the details she had noticed Melanie wasn’t told. 

“Well, I can you're tell upset on what was withheld. I’ll respectfully explain. You still have the right to have a word with the legal counsel, which we’ll have to look into but it'll be within 28 days. It's the max allowed by law, but it's normally managed before then. I’m not sure why you were taken from another place of safety, but that’ll be discussed at the meeting we can work with. An Independent Mental Health Advocate will be present but has to understand your backstory. You also have access to reach out to a member of the family. We’re also going over with the dietitian on what amount of nutrients is required. I understand going over the likely causes of your resistance towards specific food will be handled.” Ava explained. 

"I don't want to die." Melanie mumbled.

"That's why you had to be brought here. Your health was endangered and had to be dealt with. From many reports, it could be stubbornness but varies." Ava said.

"What gives you that idea?" Melanie asks.

"I'm still trying to get some work about the matter. We understand you're scared." Ava said.

"I'm not!" Melanie snapped.

"It's okay to be frightened. You're stuck in a stage of fear. The legal counsel will explain further, but they'll need to some information such as respiratory distress or the worms." Ava said.

Melanie was still refusing to speak about the choking incident. Ava was careful with Melanie’s neck. 

“I know. We couldn’t take much of your injuries despite meal times not being much of an option. I understand who doesn’t like to be watched but there’s little I could do about that. For now, it’s a standard soft diet. They'll mostly focus on areas where the deficiencies are, mostly bone and muscle health." Ava explained.

Melanie just gave Ava a rigid stare.

"However, it’ll change once we can get a better understanding. For now, we’ll just find a therapy that can be an ice-breaker.” Ava said. 

While Ava was trying to arrange transport, Alife was still in the corridor working with another patient when another orderly, Oliver, shows up. 

“I’m going to guess that Scouser is giving you hell.” Oliver said, sarcastically. 

“Tell me about it.” (He looks at the patient and guard.) “Excuse me for a few, might not want to hear it.” Alife told the guard, leaving the patient’s room, telling him to signal if there’s a problem. 

Alife meets with Oliver. 

“Look, I was able to obtain some information she was withholding. You know secrets keep these patients sick.” Alife said. 

“Rushing it doesn’t help either. She’s new. You have to give her some time. We’re still looking for a family member. She’ll come around.” Oliver said. 

“Yeah, but when? She refused to finish her mandated meal and refused to answer orders.” Alife said. 

“Now, now, first off, Ava didn’t order Melanie to speak, respecting her to remain silent. Of course, we don’t expect newcomers to finish what’s given to them. A review had to be done.” Oliver said. 

“Easy for you to say.” Alife said. 

"Look, it takes time. We also have to be careful about her injuries. After all, she was involved in a fight.” Oliver said. 

“Give me a break, if that’s the case, why’s she here?” Alife asks. 

“Now, you know most of that information is between the GP and the patient.” Oliver said. 

“That’s fucking bullshit. I got some information. For one thing, she’s refusing to admit that she’s afraid of something and had been rejecting the treatment because she knows it’ll break her, expose her true colours.” Alife said. 

“Please, I get it that one has to endure the pain that has is often hidden, but not at once. I mean, public shaming isn't going to work.” Oliver said. 

“Look, at that Scouse, that’s she concealing something, and I'm going to out her. You know secrets kill.” Alife said. 

“Not by itself. I have noticed many of the others seem to be unnerved for some reason. It’s like they never a Scouse before. I have been with Scousers, and most of them seem to like us. They have families, friends, legal systems, social order, and many more.” Oliver said. 

“Let’s see. A boy was slaughtered and violated afterwards in Merseyside.” Alife said. 

“I know, and the police had to take actions, considering the killers were also children. Don’t forget about a killing spree, in Manchester during the 1960s.” Oliver said. 

“Yeah, where they’re housing evil.” Alife said. 

“Come now, I’m pretty sure fellow Scousers don’t want them either. Many of the improvement in both the medical and legal fields was thanks to the Scouse.” Oliver said. 

Melanie is wheeled out of the room, Alife stares. 

“I’m watching you.” Alife said, in a low voice, as he leaves to tend the patient he was working with. 

Melanie just stared back, with a cold expression. 

“Don’t worry. He’ll get over it, Dave.” Oliver said. 

“That Red Devil supporter at it again.” Dave said. 

“He just has issues with a host of rival supporters, even the Sky Blues supporters sometimes feel sorry for them.” Oliver said. 

“It’s like he's never been within a room with a Scouse. All well, he’ll get over it. I have to bring her back to her room. Sam is going to try to see what course of therapy would work for her.” Dave said. 

“With Alife at it, it would be a miracle. He often has a habit of vexing new arrivals.” Oliver said. 

“He’ll learn. Catch you later.” Dave said. 

While Melanie is left to handle her struggles, Victoria is still working with the police on the criminal charges against the men who attacked her and mates? Having just learned the driver declined to take the plea, Victoria realizes she’ll have to take Melanie's place at the trial, with Geri backing her up. The ladies were still in a state of shock when it came to Melanie, trying to determine to find out where she was taken. Melanie’s parents were given some kind of information about likely visiting hours, but nothing appears to come about it. It was almost like the location Melanie was taken was determined never to allow outsiders’ help despite treatments has to involve families and friends. Pretty much, cutting them off from the outside world. After going it, there was a chance they could take lawful actions if Melanie is kept away longer than she should. Mel and Emma, on the other hand, tried to see if there’s anything they could do. They ended up meeting with the medical staff who was helping Melanie following the attack. 

“We’re still trying to make sure of this situation. I mean, I didn’t even send the criminally insane over there.” The assistant said. 

“Then, why did they take Melanie over, knowing this is going to have a dangerous consequence. If you ask me, it’ll only make it worse.” Mel said. 

“That’s what we trying to explain to the courts. There’s little they can do, it’s one of the only few places that take in folks like Melanie. They believe if they can eliminate any temptation once they’re released.” The assistant said. 

“Even us?” Emma wondered, worryingly. 

Emma had heard of similar situations before the one everyone found themselves. 

“I doubt they’re going that extreme. If they know you girls are also getting treatment, they might make a deal. If we have to fight the courts to get Melanie back to the hospital she was being treated, it’s worth the try. That’s because we need to know if such measures were warranted or not.” The assistant said. 

“Is there’s a possibility we enabled her?” Geri asks. 

“What do you mean?” Mel asks. 

“Enabling is pretty much common. If you want, I can see what programs you can enroll in.” The assistant said. 

“It could help Melanie once she returned if ever allowed to. She would want me to keep going with the ongoing court case.” Victoria said. 

“We should still focus on Melanie. We need to know she can do about this shit.” Geri said. 

“Can we legally take them to court for kidnapping?” Mel asks. 

“I could look at that. I mean, it’s way out of my league. We’re still going over CCTV footage on what it went down. The police would likely want to see if any legal process was taken.” The assistant said. 

“Are the police involved?” Emma asks. 

“I’m not afraid there’s little they could do. If there was legality, they could demand to know where Melanie was taken to. There could be grounds on that.” The assistant said. 

“You mean, wherever she was taken to, they have the right to keep her as a prisoner.” Geri said. 

“By law, they shouldn’t. They’re required to disclose the information to at least family members.” The assistant said. 

“Then, why aren’t they’re telling us?” Mel asks. 

The assistant knew Mel has a valid point. If Melanie was to be taken to another location, it was required for someone to be notified. The ladies check out the number, so they can write down the name of the location and find it themselves. Victoria and Geri told them to just be cautious, as there’s no telling if they could be taken in for trespassing. Mel and Emma looked up the location at the library, where they had many computers they can so and find any more evidence. Taking Victoria’s advice, Mel and Emma found the address and opted to drive over there, at least to be allowed to see Melanie again. They also opted to invite Melanie’s parents, as they would like to see how she looks since they hadn’t seen her face to face for a while. 

At the same time, Melanie was back in her room, more troubled than she ever had after listening to what Alife had to say about her. Since she arrived, many have been discussing as she often kept looking around. This was beginning to have a serious consequence, making harder to be able to consume anything except for liquids. As a consequence, she had to be tube-fed round the clock, but she was too frail to even ague. Sam and a guard entered the room with a notebook and some pens, she wanted to understand Melanie’s health condition while the guard was at her post for security purposes. Sam opted to try to break the ice, trying to earn her confidence as she has a long road ahead of her. Melanie was going to have to dig deep on her health, which could recover the hidden trauma she had suppressed. For now, Melanie was all alone, in her mind, giving her some contentment, as she was sensing many death threats towards her. Though unclear if they’re true, it was best to have some precautions. There was no telling what will happen. Lunch soon arrived, and Melanie once again struggled, but it was rather worse as the gossips kept getting the better of her despite Sam trying to encourage to finish. Once again, Melanie wasn’t able to finish her meal. However, though not normally allow, Melanie had to finish up in her room, where it was just as difficult. It was rather too early to get a baseline on Melanie’s current condition. 


	5. That's Not How It Works

Mel, Emma, and Melanie’s parents were preparing to see if they can find the location where Melanie was taken, while Victoria and Geri went forward with the court case they had to go through. Jenny and Linn opted to help them out since they may have a clue on the attackers. Victoria explained about them, which the sisters had heard about, especially Linn. The ladies met up at a local café, which has been a hotspot for most of their major meetings. Linn still wore clothes as she did before the accident, though many were aware of what happened. They needed to settle down on what was going on and likely find a way to get Melanie back home, even if it meant taking matters into their own hands. 

“This is fucking stupid. Melanie is locked up in some funny farm and cutting her off what she needs.” Geri said. 

“We’re still trying to put the places here. Should’ve said something about this woman called Carol asking for her.” Jenny said. 

“That’s her step mum. Her parents divorced and remarried when she was very young. She mostly lived with her mum and step-dad.” Victoria said. 

“It’s clear it happened long after she moved into the block of flats.” Linn said. 

“She almost choked to death. Emma had to intervene. Like, why do I get a feeling this likely happened long before?” Victoria wondered. 

“Melanie has been an athlete for as long as I could remember.” Geri said. 

“She grew up in a tough neighbourhood.” Victoria said. 

“Doesn’t explain much about consuming pet food.” Jenny said. 

“She was a bit when it came to both of us. She got along just fine with Mel and Emma. Mel is her type, while Emma doesn’t care.” Geri joked. 

“I’m guessing this was long before the fight.” Linn said. 

“I thought dogs aren’t allowed.” A random passerby said. 

Linn looks towards his direction. 

“Oh, it’s a furry.” The passerby said. 

“More than that” Linn, showing her scar, causing the guy to back off. 

Linn just looks on. 

“Bugger,” Linn said. 

“It’s not the first time.” A barista passes by. 

Geri takes a sip of tea, before coming up with a response. 

“Look, I know we need to forward on the court case, but I’m just torn right now.” Geri said. 

“We still need to know what can be done. She told us to just go on without her.” Victoria said. 

“What do you think she’s doing right now?” Jenny asks. 

Back at the hospital, Melanie was in the middle of lunch and still was struggling. Apart from a cup of tea and vegetable soup, she had barely touched some of the thinker food, like chicken breast and cheese stick though she was okay with some stews. Any food that requires chewing seems to bother her, but it wasn’t on her mind. She wanted to know why she wasn’t allowed to have some visitors she knows. Instead, it was a room filled with strangers, though she didn’t mind if someone was sneaky enough to steal her food. To her, it was less what she has to put with. Yet, there were too many looking out for such behaviours, and most were on her. After lunch, she still got an incomplete, prompting the medical team assigned to her asking questions. However, the team wasn’t aware of someone had already written down the information on the location, looking for anyone who had been brought there? Mel and Emma were able to track down a sibling of a retired nurse of the location, in hopes of getting any clues about what was going on. They had to meet in private. 

“Well, it looks like Olympus is at it again. Iaso didn’t often think those methods are often helpful.” Aceso said. 

“Why do they do that? I mean, you can’t just take someone away without telling someone what is going on.” Mel said. 

“One method of breaking one’s harmful effect is taking someone away from what the behaviour had been. They want to isolate all possible temptations of undesirable habits. It’s often a painful part for a reason.” Aceso said. 

“We think taking someone out of view is a way to ‘cure’ them. I put that in quotes because that’s only going to make it worse.” Mel said. 

“They believe one reason was to hide some hidden secret, a cause of the downhill spiral. Iaso has often question if breaking down them in much matter isn’t even a sound idea.” Aceso said. 

“Melanie doesn’t often like when you get into her business. I don’t either bother until she’s willing to speak on her terms.” Emma said. 

“That’s one of the problems they frequently have with those in their care. They’ll do practically anything to get them talking, which can be different as Iaso warned several times.” Aceso said. 

“They can’t simply do forced any talks out. Can they?” Mel wondered. 

“Most of the time, they don’t have to. Many tend to know the approach of using intimidation can be disastrous. However, some would try to find some kind of important information about whomever they’re treating. Most question that pain has to be felt for some process.” Aceso said. 

“She was injured in a hit-and-run. She has injuries from that fight.” Mel pointed out. 

“That’s why intimidation is often discouraged. It could lead to something that wasn’t part of the treatment programme, but few still go for it.” Aceso said. 

== Meanwhile == 

“How much you think that was taking it too far?” Curtis, an orderly, asked. 

“Never mind that, who the fuck assigned Alife on that floor?” Alvin, another orderly, asked. 

"Out of all places, it had to be in the middle of group therapy when that Scouser was to speak. She was refusing to talk in front of a group, who could blame her... poor thing. Still, I doubt the other patients wouldn't even care what she had eaten. It's one of the few times anyone is glad to hear someone getting cheeky." Curtis said.

"Don't get me going on that choking gesture he made. That poor thing has a broken neck!" Alvin said.

"Look, if she wants to talk about that choking incident, she'll talk. Don't be such wanker and announces such flaws. I know, secrets can harmful but take time, NOT LIKE THAT!" Curtis said.

“Well, I did warn him to stay out of it. It’s his fault now.” Dave said. 

“Say, where’s Oliver?” Alvin asks. 

“He’s with Sam. They’re working on that Scouser, trying to help with her injuries. I know she doesn’t want any pain medicine but what can we do.” Dave said. 

A knock is heard, it was Abel. 

“Hate to bother, but do you know where the lorazepam is? They didn’t want any further injuries on that Scouse. She's already in an emotional breakdown.” Abel explained. 

“There should be in that draw by the saline.” Curtis said. 

“Thanks,” Abel said, getting the requested amount before leaving. 

“Well, I would like to hear what or why Alfie just had to disrupt the group session with that Scouse. I mean, it was her time to speak, not him.” Alvin said. 

“I’m not sure if this is any truth or not, but I’ll explain it. That Scouse was still refusing to answer, which is normal. Yet, while doing his rounds, Alfie peaked inside and saw her refusal again. This time around there were many others who were having the same reactions but mostly kept it to themselves, letting Raven do her assignment. Again, I’m not sure if it’s true or not. Still, Alfie shouted something about worms and pet food. Not sure what was that all about, but it got a lot of mixed feelings. Raven wasn’t sure about what the fuck that all about and just took off Alife.” Curtis said. 

"It's just going to get her started. Hate it when any of the patient is the target of bullying." Dave said.

“Did Raven continued?” Alvin asks. 

“She went on as if nothing happened, apologizing for whatever that was. Again, most of the patients were confused, not sure of what was that. Yet, it opened up more problems than getting any explanations he wants out that Scouse.” Curtis said. 

“Look, I had heard a lot about the parasites since we need to know the correct amount of medicine, she needs, but that was uncalled for.” Dave said. 

“Does anyone want to check?” Curtis asks. 

“I’ll do it. Oliver and Sam could provide some explanations, or at least, help her.” Dave said. 

Dave leaves. 

“I know we have to deal with patients with a lot of issues, but that’s a first.” Curtis said. 

A phone at the nurse’s station rang. 

“Hello, this is Olympus Multi-Diagnosis and Treatment Centre. How can I help you?” Alvin answered. 

Curtis just watches on. 

“May I ask who’s this? Okay, what patient? Any relations? I have to look into the visitor's policy for something like that. Could you please spell out your name, so someone can look into that? Okay... A-L-A-N. Your relation to the patient is a parent, father. I’m not sure why did anyone didn’t bother with that. I'm afraid there’s little that can be done since she was sectioned, but I can see about the kind. Yes, I was informed of that, sorry to hear that. You need the address. Is there anyone else... okay, ay, wife, that’s fine? Her relations... step-mum. Sure, I’ll get to what can be done. Bye.” Alvin said. 

“Who was that?” Curtis asks. 

“The father of the Scouse Dave went to go check on. He seems to be upset. I can go over, to see what kind of visitors are allowed. Family members are the most reasonable.” Alvin said. 

“Does she have any ‘friends’?” Curtis asks. 

“Sure, they were the ones who brought her to another hospital. Why she couldn’t stay there isn’t known despite it being a place of safety. I’ll have to look into, maybe Ursula could help. She’s often working with the nurses on that.” Alvin said. 

The twosome parts. Curtis went to meet up with Dave, who was looking at Melanie, while Sam and talking to one of the other orderlies. Melanie was barely conscious but still can eavesdrop. 

“How she’s doing?” Curtis asks. 

“She’s in a host of pain, but I’m having a difficult time what kind.” Dave said. 

“With her condition, don’t blame yet.” Curtis said. 

“Had to get her some lorazepam, she was upset about being given any meds but the pain level had to be too much to manage. She was upset when it came to Alife. I mean, Alife can be a real asshole. I bet Sam would come up with a way to allow her to open up.” Dave said. 

“How’s she doing with Art Therapy?” Curtis asks. 

“I’ll need to speak with Sam about it. She seems to be closed off, hiding some kind of trauma.” Dave said. 

“Has anyone figure out the causes?” Curtis asks. 

“I don’t have much information and that's without Alife. She seems to be withdrawn, particularly around mealtimes. It could be some avoidance problems. She refused to take her medicine, I.e. meals given to her.” Dave said. 

“Has anyone tried to show her it’s safe?” Curtis asks. 

“Kim had tried, but it didn’t seem to make much improvement.” Dave said. 

“Alvin may have a clue. He was just on the phone with someone she knows. Her dad, Alan.” Curtis said. 

“Well, having a family member could help. Yet, why hadn’t anyone bothered earlier?” Dave asks. 

“Not sure, one theory is to keep the patient from going off track and isolate the cause.” Curtis said. 

“She’s pretty much an enigma.” Dave said. 

“I ought to make arraignment.” Curtis said, then leaving.

“Ok,” Dave said, as he stays with Melanie. 

Sam enters. 

“How’s she doing?” Sam asks. 

“Her injuries are being handled, but there’s still a lot more.” Dave said. 

“Well, I’m getting a kit ready for the session coming up. I could see if what kind of activity she would be interested in.” Sam said. 

“How’s she doing in the activities?” Dave asks. 

“She’s gradually opening up. It’s still unclear what had caused the majority of her developing some form of a disorder. I have noticed she’s rather upset; maybe she’s being bullied.” Sam said. 

“A lot of us are getting worried about how Alfie has been treating her. I’m sure he’ll be dealt with.” Dave said. 

“Well, he certainly has an influence. I mean, it’s like he never has seen a Scouse in person. I have noticed many of the others were looking at her, it’s the first time we had a Scouse brought in.” Sam said. 

“I’m sure some will understand she’s not much of a threat.” Dave said. 

“From what I heard; she doesn’t eat whenever someone is looking at her. It could explain why she constantly getting an incomplete during meal times. She’s seemed to shut herself from anyone who she finds as a stranger.” Sam said. 

“Maybe a visit from her dad would help,” Dave said. 

“Not a bad idea,” Sam said. 

“What about the folks who found out about this?” Dave asks. 

“There’s little we could get about them. I’m going to see if we could ask a family member about them. It could be one of the reasons, being ripped away from where she came from.” Sam said. 

“Would they have a role?” Dave asks. 

“Not sure, we’ll need to look into.” Sam said. 

Sam begins the session with Melanie as prepared, hoping to get her to open up and understand the medical trauma she was trapped in. Both Dave and Sam had thought about the folks Melanie was with before being brought the location she sees herself as a prisoner, as far as she was a concern with. Sam had noticed many of the artwork Melanie was being encouraged to create what was based on her emotions. It would give the team assigned to Melanie an idea on how to help her with her recovery. They were also informed of the court case that she was involved with since she was indeed the victim of the accident. They questioned if the incident affected her, but she had been battling her demons. Melanie still wasn’t willing to discuss the choking incident that almost killed her. 

At the same time, Mel and Emma were trying to gather as much information that they were provided about the location. They had to know why was Melanie taken far away from anyone who could help her out, as they were starting to get her life back on track on their terms. Melanie had been going forward to change her life around, as she was starting to become open with her problems to them. Now, it was put on hold. There was no telling how long Melanie would be away against her will, as they understood that it can have a dangerous consequence, making her condition worse than it already was. Melanie’s parents weren’t aware of the fact that Joan’s ex-husband, Alan, was going to get involved without her say. It was bound to cause further problems for Melanie, something she wasn’t ready to come face to face, but she’ll have to be put through hell. It wasn’t going to be comfortable for anyone. 


	6. Side-Effects May Include...

Melanie was waking up the following day, but this time, she wasn’t moving at all like any of her limbs and had some burning sensation. It felt as though she was thrown into a bathtub loaded with an alkali substance like lye, combined with petrol then set aflame, causing her skin and muscles to melt off. Not sure what was going on, Melanie attempted to scream for help but couldn’t get to the nurse call button, forcing her to break her silence as this was dangerous. She thought she was going psychotic for real this time, even when one of the orderlies came into her room to bring her the dining hall for her meal. 

“Melanie, it’s time for your medication.” An orderly said. 

She looks at Melanie, who was in intense pain. 

“Melanie, are you okay? I’ll get one of the nurses.” She explained. 

The orderly noticed Melanie was solid as a board, unable to move at all, which was the reason for her panic stage, not from the pain from her injuries though. Not sure, the orderly just brought Melanie to one of the nurses to figure out why she wasn’t moving. Eventually, unable to remain quiet, Melanie pleaded for help as she ever knew this wasn’t right. As a precaution, Melanie was brought to the examining room, to get any vitals and a cause of this problem. Melanie’s screams for help were heard across the corridor, leading most of the others looking around to see what was the problem. Few have heard of such blood-curdling scream. Suddenly, Melanie’s screams silenced, which wasn’t good at all. It was about a few minutes of exceptional quietness of the echoes. Some of the other orderlies and patients were asking what was going on. 

“What’s going on? Melanie is supposed to be at the dining hall.” Dave said. 

“We’re just as dumbstruck. I understand she has a neck injury but never had this.” Rosalind said. 

“Does anyone know her status?” Curtis asks. 

"She has to see a tribunal and Independent Mental Health Advocate." Dave said.

“Section 2 is in effect I spoke with Lousie, as the team has studied section 3, but they need to rule out those parasites. We’re not sure who was at fault.” Rosalind said. 

“Was there a mix-up in the medication?” Curtis asks. 

“I wasn’t on the shift overnight,” Dave said. 

“Does anyone know who was?” Rosalind asks. 

“Alvin went to go get a review who was on staff,” Curtis said. 

Oliver arrived. 

“She had a seizure during the exam, going into spinal shock, not to mention an asthma attack. She’s stabilized, getting a new feeding tube, as she is fitted with a face tent for oxygen treatment. We’re not sure how that happened. For now, she’ll have to have mealtime in her room because we got some suspicion that she was likely attacked. Arthur has volunteered to join along with the group sessions.” Oliver said. 

“Why would anyone want to attack her and how?” Rosalind asks. 

“The doors are ordinarily on lockdown, but someone had to get through. Joyce, Harriet, and Helen are going over CCTV footage.” Oliver said. 

“Does anyone know how long this has to be?” Dave asks. 

“For a few days, just to be sure. Despite her objections, she was put on pain medication since the levels were in the danger zone and her blood pressure was rather low. We had spare O-Negative blood, so she was given a transfusion.” Oliver said. 

“Does she have anyone coming to visit her?” Curtis asks. 

“Well, her father is coming over to visit. He’s brought one of his sons a daycare, the other one is at school, as Carol is also coming. I should let them know what happened.” Oliver said. 

“Thanks,” Dave said. 

“I’ll check with the labs.” Curtis said. 

Melanie was brought back to her room, barely able to move her limbs. Melanie was still frightened about what just happened to her but had a suspicion that she was targeted. Yet, she wasn’t able to out who it was because she was sleeping when it happened. For now, she’ll have to get settled as her father and his family were on their way to see her. Melanie struggled again with her breakfast, except for a cup of tea. Dave, who was in the room with her, had to feed her at times, which Melanie found embarrassing cause it made her feel like a baby. 

At the same time, Emma, Mel, Jenny, and Linn were still looking into the location where Melanie is staying. They needed to know about any background information or know if Melanie was even safe. They had to look-up any kind of news story about the location but soon realizes they’re going to need more than just a simple click. One of them was going to hack into the websites they could find to get their mate freed if her life is endangered. 

“Okay, I got what I can gather.” Jenny said. 

“Does it say they can kidnap people left and right?” Emma asks. 

“Doesn’t appear to be, but you never know. I’m trying to locate if...” (She finds something.) “Here, I got some from some of these folks. They often have different viewpoints, so we can be careful.” Jenny said. 

“How you were able to track this down?” Mel asks. 

“It doesn’t take much to find bulletin boards on such. Sadly, it’s one of the few we can go on when comes to Melanie.” Jenny said. 

“What’s does it talk about?” Mel asks. 

“Mostly how often they’re subjected to some form of abusive to get them ‘well’. I put that in quotes.” Linn said. 

“I can figure that one out. Don’t they have any idea, that’s just going to make the problem worse.” Emma said. 

“They have rules against the use of intimidation. However, some orderlies could find ways to get around it.” Jenny said. 

“How and why?” Mel asks. 

“There isn’t a single reason I could find. One here explains warns about a zealous Red Devil supporter would resort to abusing of any known patient from a rival territory.” Linn said. 

“Wait for the fuck a minute... Now, of course, you damn well know I’m a Peacocks supporter but many of Red Devil players often consider that talking it too far. They once called out a member for making fun of Hillsborough. It happened on Yorkie territory, even Leeds was pissed.” Mel said. 

“When it comes to Hillsborough, NEVER FUCK WITH THAT ANYWHERE NEAR MELANIE, even Victoria stays the fuck out of that.” Emma said. 

“Well, there’s little I could find, except that this one they’re talking about often targets rival club supporters. Liverpool, Manchester City, Arsenal and Leeds United. Many had to protect their supporters from this one guy, but when it comes to Liverpool... he’s...” Jenny said. 

“SHIT! THAT’S MELANIE’S CLUB!” Emma said. 

“If we ever get to this twat, he’s going to answer to Leeds.” Mel said. 

“Now, what does he have against Liverpool?” Emma asks. 

“Unknown, we’ll still need to... say, it explained to send a warning to every Scouser, regardless of the football club.” Linn said. 

“What for?” Mel asks. 

“It’s not saying much.” Linn said. 

“How is this wanker getting away with it?” Emma asks. 

“Beats me,” Mel said. 

Jenny looks closer at the board for any clue, and they noticed something was up. 

“Say, I’m not sure how this works. It says here he does have siblings, one of them had car trouble.” Jenny said. 

“Is it possible for some kind of hit on any supporter of a rival?” Emma asks. 

“Well, if one twin is bound by the Hippocratic Oath, then the other could be taking orders. Let, how is he able to get access at certain times?” Jenny asks. 

Jenny notices something. 

“Say, he has another sibling with mental health issues.” Jenny said. 

“Anything on him?” Mel asks. 

“He was sectioned for his impulsive behaviour, random attacks on random people.” Jenny said. 

“Anywhere he was taken?” Mel asks. 

“Doesn’t say?” Linn said. 

It was starting to become clear there was something more, which the hospital likely isn’t unaware. They never had a Scouser in a long time, putting a lot of pressure on. The hospital staff was stumped, though they had supporters from other football clubs who are also rivals of the Red Devils. Yet, Alife mostly just chew them out after, to the point he ends up having to stop when he has gotten too far. It was pretty clear, someone had to send out a warning to anyone from Merseyside. 

At the same time, Victoria and Geri were looking over the case involving the men they had to deal with. While Victoria was still dealing with the paperwork, Geri noticed something about one of the men. She learns the bloke has a history of assault and battery of random personal, which could prove helpful. The bloke was on bond, as he has a mentally unstable sibling. The bloke had been having a hard time after that sibling was sectioned for far too long to him, and he has another brother who works at a hospital. Geri showed this information to Victoria, who became just as interested. Victoria didn’t feel comfortable upon learning about that information, leading her to have a quick call with her boyfriend, David. They had to be certain to be on the lookout when it came to the brothers, as they could be planning something they’re not going to forget about. 

Back in the hospital, Melanie was trying to regain control of her arms, but it was very difficult. Alfie was working with another patient when he noticed Melanie was barely moving, forcing Dave to feed her. Alife wanted to bark at her, but he resisted as he felt it was unsportsmanlike to go after her. Alife still has his attitudes toward Melanie, but he prefers a fair fight, besides he had more work to be bothered. Still, even Alife knew he would find himself in shit if he even tries to get his hands-on Melanie, which the hospital was careful about. Still, Melanie kept her focus on Alife because she knows that he had something he wasn’t talking about himself. Dave opted to increase the feeding tube formula as Melanie was still stubborn, but there was little he could do to get her to open up. Dave looked at Melanie, noticing how she was upset all over what happened to her earlier and no longer could hold back any tears. Dave noticed this, stopping what he was doing while trying to page for a nurse. Dave wasn’t sure what to do about he should do, still, it wasn’t sure who could be attacking Melanie if any. The medical personnel wasn’t sure if there was an error with the pharmacy or was someone was attempting to harm her. They weren’t aware of a warning someone had given to any Scouser who gets brought to the hospital, let alone why. As promised, Arthur and another guard stayed just outside of the room, looking out for any trouble. They were soon greeted by Grace, a family therapist, along with Alan and Carol. The couple noticed how fragile Melanie was, despite understanding that she was involved in a hit and run. 

“How’s doing? I heard about what happened.” Grace said. 

“It seems to subside for now. We still going over what she was given since her current condition, the lethal dose could be different. We were able to get her on nebuliser treatment.” Dave said. 

“Melanie, how did you get like this?” Carol asks, looking at her step-daughter. 

“We don’t think it had to with Joan. We check to see where it began, and it was long after she left home.” Dave said. 

“Melanie doesn’t often like visitors at her place.” Alan said. 

“We heard what was found. Not sure what you got yourself in, but what did we say about...” Carol said.

“It’s all right. We’re starting to get a clue.” Grace said. 

“What could’ve gotten to eat something like that. I know a thing or two about curiosity.” Alan said. 

“We’re starting to get a clue that it likely had to do with some form of trauma. I was going over the records and noticed an incident she was admitted for.” Grace said. 

“What was it, young lady? Does her mum know about this?” Carol asks. 

“I just told her.” Melanie mumbled out. 

“Young lady...” Carol said. 

“It’s fine. That’s a good sign that's she's a bit narky. It means she coming to. We once had a situation when we were glad one bloke we had to treat was cheeky after overdosing.” Grace said. 

"You didn't scold him?" Carol asks.

"To us, that bloke being cheeky indicated he's going to be okay." Grace said.

“Told your mum about what?” Alan asks. 

“She went over my flat, told her I was kidnapped.” Melanie said. 

“I’ll explain that. One of the methods is trying to isolate the causes. We understand she’s terrified, which it's all right.” Dave said. 

“I’m not!” Melanie said. 

“Melanie, the attitude you’re taking is in the immediate response to fear. It’s just a fight or flight reaction.” Grace told her.

Melanie tried to move but a jolt of pain gets her. 

“Be careful! You’re going to hurt yourself." Alan said, trying to plead with his daughter. 

"You got yourself in those resistants, young lady." Carol said.

"My apologies, we're just..." Alan said.

"That's okay. If anything, that's a welcome relief." Dave said.

"If she learns not to be such a hard arse..." Carol said.

"Honey..." Alan said.

"Don't worry, that's what we're here." Grace said.

"Apart from..." Carol said.

"He's there for her and our protection as well as yourselves." Grace said.

"That's all right, at least she getting..." Carol said.

"We’re trying to what medicine...” Dave said. 

“I DON’T WANT TO MADE INTO A ZOMBIE!” Melanie snapped. 

“We understand that, but it’s just to alleviate the pain from the hit-and-run accident. I’ve had gone over this with a care plan regarding section 3, but that's still being looked.” Grace said. 

“What does that mean?” Carol asks. 

“Treatment order” Dave explained. 

“Is it due to her injuries?” Alan asks. 

“No, it could’ve happened to anyone. The order covers her eating disorder, most likely anorexia, likely trigger some kind of trauma in the past. At times, she wouldn't be on the oxygen treatment during feeding, orally. Otherwise, it's the feeding tube. Yet, we’re starting to get a picture of what cause or added fuel to the fire. Thanks to that, she was more likely to suffer worse.” Dave said. 

Carol's eyes opened wide, as it was the first time she had ever heard about the extent. 

"I have the charts if you like to look." Dave said.

Dave hands a copy of Melanie's current health records to Alan, causing him to be alarmed.

"At her age: Osteoporosis, tetany, osteomalacia, anaemia, Thiamine deficiency... you were on death's door." Alan said.

“Wait... you were starving yourself.” Carol asks Melanie. 

“That’s not true! I still eat.” Melanie said. 

"It's a miracle you're still alive. You can't be... you need to stay here. You're far too sick." Alan said, troubling. 

“We don’t know what amount. It was clear it had to be at least third someone your height. Now, if it had to due to parasite infections, we’re not sure. The tapeworms started to attack and eat the flukes in desperation.” Grace said. 

“Oh my god, it’s that bad.” Carol said. 

“Be careful, Melanie, you almost died. We understand you don’t want to take any medication for pain, but you have to.” Grace said. 

“Look, you have to trust the doctors, Melanie. They’re trying help.” Alan said, trying to hug his daughter. 

“Please, let go.” Melanie said. 

“We just didn’t know it was that bad.” Alan said. 

“Look, we all want to help. I’m pretty sure your mother and Dennis would be doing the same thing.” Carol said. 

“You might want to be careful.” Dave said. 

“Who’s Dennis?” Grace asks. 

“Her step-dad, but he ended up being just like one of the blokes. He has two three, two from a prior, and the youngest is her half-brother. For all accounts, it has mostly been a steady environment.” Alan said. 

“I know, my fault for asking, dysfunctional families have been hypothesized in cases of anorexia, which it’s questionable.” Grace said. 

"If not her mum, who else did this?" Carol asks.

"She was in a hit-and-run, there's a case still pending. She had to hand over control to Victoria while she's recovering." Dave said.

"Victoria... who is she?" Carol asks.

"She's Anthony's daughter... you know... that fellow who owns the general electronics workshop, where he works on renovations for many unique items." Alan said.

"One was one of the ladies who brought her to the A&E at another hospital after they were involved in a fight with a group of hooligans, from what I heard." Dave said.

"How Ironic," Carol said, rolling her eyes, as that remark was about Melanie.

"I heard that" Melanie snapped.

Melanie was still trying to make sure about the situation she had to deal with, not knowing someone could be harming her further harm. For now, Melanie has to go through what was now required for her to recovery despite rather having her mum with her. While Melanie was away, her friends are still trying to locate a way to get to the location where she was taken... so at least, Joan and Dennis can see her. Alan and Carol were getting some of the backstories on what happened to Melanie, considering that it was likely thanks to trauma. However, there was something more going on and it could be linked to the hit and run. 


	7. Tales of Unknowingly

Mel, Emma, Jenny, and Linn were still asking themselves if Melanie was certainly safe. They have yet found where she was taken to but were getting mixed reactions. On one hand, Melanie is getting the help she needed, but at what price if they do something about it. Joan was still upset over what happened to her only daughter, with Dennis trying to support as much as he could. Joan had yet to find out that her ex-husband was now getting involved, which Dennis wasn’t sure if anyone would be willing to explain. Dennis opted to keep his mouth closed as he wasn’t sure about the situation himself and didn’t want to do anything stupid. Their son, Paul, was considering moving out as he was an adult already but had to hold back after discovering what happened to his half-sister. Paul decided to give his parents some space, which they understood. Paul went out for a stroll, possibly to find any more information about where Melanie was taken, as he went to the local library. Paul went to look up information about what Melanie was suffering from, why she was taken to a distant location, and if his family would ever see her again. Paul met up with Emma’s brother, also named Paul but called PJ, and noticed that there was a serious look on his face. The men peacefully discuss the matter at the bistro, trying to find a clue into what was going on. Victoria was still working with the police case, while Geri went to the local café. The men were an earshot from Geri when PJ looked at the location of where Melanie was taken, as he noticed a strange letter to anyone from Liverpool. 

Melanie was still having to deal with her latest health problem, not to mention having to explain to her step-mum about how she went downhill. Alan was still trying to wrap his mind around seeing his one of his daughters going from an athletic prodigy reduced down requiring infant-like care. Blood work was done on Melanie to check to see what meant caused her to go into shock while being told the feeling would return but cautioned about denervation supersensitivity. Still, that was nothing to Melanie, all she demands is to be left alone in her recovery because she has a lot on her mind. For some reason, it seems to be all alone with her mind appears to give Melanie some kind of peace. Alife was also keeping an eye on Melanie, as he still had something to do with it. Alife does have a brother who was also sectioned but wasn’t allowed to get him any special treatment. However, Alfie was taking too much interest in Melanie. 

Despite her appeals, Melanie was still under a 1:1 motioning thanks to what happened, which would now involve another set of police. As required by the Mental Health Act, a medical tribunal had gotten a chance on her case, reviewing each bit of it though they were just as bewildered on the change of location. The tribunal was also informed about Melanie's physical injuries and the parasite infection, which they took into account including her refusal to take pain medication, which the hospital respected. The tribunal understood by law, they were just doing what they were told but unaware of the section order, even believing a chance of an error with the paperwork since there were other matching features. Still, the tribunal felt that Melanie needs to be medicated for both her health problems and decided that she's to be placed on section 3 as they considered her life was endangered though they'll let section 2 runs its course despite understanding it's more related from her eating disorder. Despite given the clearance of giving Melanie antidepressants along with meals, as they were now considered medication, the tribunal opted against some varieties of treatments, like electroconvulsive, due to her physical injuries. They also leave the option for Melanie to try another appeal down the road.

At the same time, Victoria and Geri were trying to take it easy, speculating about what has to be going on with Melanie. They keep finding themselves at square one, unsure what can they go from where they were at. They thought about putting the matter on hold for Melanie’s sake. Paul and PJ, however, were determined to find out if Melanie was truly safe and luckily, PJ knows one of the guards and could get her to keep a lookout for any problem. Paul felt that was a solid idea, which was important since that guard knows how to inquire about information pass by security. Giving the situation, they opted to lay low while they go forward, not knowing Paul was about to save Melanie’s life in the long term. Victoria and Geri felt burnt out, as they didn’t want to fail on the mission they were working on since Melanie was counting on them. They weren’t aware of Paul and PJ getting involved, let alone one of them knowing a guard working there. 

Meantime, Melanie was in the middle of group therapy, and the focus was back onto her, which was making her miserable. This time, there was no way of getting around it as she was pretty much trapped, nowhere she can go as the exits were monitored and she was still partially paralyzed by the pain she was in, which, of course, she didn't care. Her blood work was still being looked at, searching for possible tampering of her already weakened body system. Thanks to a host of other health problems, pinpointing the specific cause wasn’t as straightforward as it was. However, Melanie was still resisted speaking during the meeting until Alfie did it again, luckily Arthur called him out for this. The men got into a dispute, but it was Melanie who told them to shut up, not realizing she injured her neck further with the sound of the noise caught others off-guard. As usual, Melanie wasn’t fazed about the injury but Raven had gotten a nurse to look at her neck. Melanie had to get a different kind of neck brace, often called a halo type. After the incident, Alan, Dave, and Oliver were discussing in regards to the incident, just outside of the room, which Melanie wasn’t to please about it while Rosalind, along with Carol, opted to stay with Melanie after giving her some medication. 

“I’m not sure how she able to put up with that kind of level of pain. She could’ve been paralyzed thanks to this kind mess. She obviously can’t make any reliable medical decisions at this time. I’m astounded she’s still even alive at this point.” Oliver said. 

“I’m not sure if Joan or Dennis got her like that, but she needs to stop being stubborn. It's one of the times she gets into an argument with Carol.” Alan said. 

“Umm... Alan” Dave said. 

“We know. Someone has to talk to her about what is going on straight to her. I never thought I would get upset at my child all over this.” Alan said. 

“Spare a thought when it comes to Alife. If Arthur wanted to punch that wanker in the face, I ought to get a first-row seat.” Oliver said. 

“Why is this bloke antagonizing my daughter?.” Alan asks. 

“He does that a lot to any supporters of any football clubs who are known opponents of his beloved Red Devils, even the Sky Blues, Peacocks, and Gunners supporters had to form a perimeter for the Reds supporters.” Dave said. 

“What kind of system is allowing something like this?” Alan asks. 

“That’s what I would like to know.” Oliver said. 

A knock is heard. 

“Excuse me, what’s the room number with Melanie? I have to reroute a call to her. It’s from a woman named Joan.” Alvin said. 

“Rosalind in there, but here.” Dave said, giving him the numbers. 

“Thanks,” Alvin said, before leaving. 

“What does she want?” Alan asks. 

“I guess just wants to speak with Melanie.” Oliver said. 

“Who is she?” Dave asks. 

“My ex-wife... her biological mum.” Alan said. 

Rosalind answered the phone, while the men stood by the room. 

“Hello, yes this is Olympus Multi-Diagnosis and Treatment Centre. Who’s this? I’m not sure you never got the information from the transporters. That’s still being looked into. I’m afraid she’s very sick. She had a seizure earlier and has a company right now.” Rosalind said. 

Melanie seized the phone from Rosalind. 

“MELANIE,” Carol said. 

“Leave it... it’s for her anyway.” Rosalind said. 

Both Rosalind and Carol leaves to allow Melanie to speak with Joan, while Arthur stood by the door. 

“Is Ursula still going over...” Rosalind said. 

“Not sure, she had explained about Melanie already at a place of safety. From what she heard; Melanie needed specialist administration. She got a hold of the hospital she was. They had been looking through the circumstances. Yet, she explained even if it can get it resolved, they were told she needed to be placed in a higher level of protection. She also asked if they had any idea of the sectioning, but they explained they needed to rule out the tapeworms.” Dave said. 

“If they did, would they...” Rosalind asks. 

“I’m not sure if they had a specialist sector. For some reason, the location she was at wasn’t enough. There’s also have to do with a small group of women. They had concerns for Melanie. After all, they were the individuals who got her to the hospital after a fight she had with a group of lads.” Dave said. 

“Say, doesn’t Alife have someone who used to hang out with those chavs?” Oliver asks. 

“I don’t know. I don’t bother getting involved with what goes on with Alife.” Dave said. 

“Who were those women?” Rosalind asks. 

“Do you have any idea where they live?” Carol asks. 

“No, you know Melanie wouldn’t allow anyone to bother.” Alan said. 

“If your ex-wife was able to find this location, then why can’t they?” Carol asks. 

“I think none of the transporters told them. From what I heard; they were helpful. They provided key information on the assault.” Rosalind said. 

“What did they look like? I mean, she rarely lets me see them.” Carol said. 

“They’re from other parts of the country. One of them is an anarchist, but they seem far from Melanie’s tomboyish looks. Hell, one even looks like a Barbie doll.” Alan said. 

“Why didn't of them before? Were they enabling her?” Carol asks. 

“We don’t know much of the backstory. I had heard one of them is taking legal action against the chavs. I can provide you with that information.” Rosalind said. 

Rosalind handed Carol with the information to the courthouse where Victoria was going the following Monday thanks to the weekend. It would be the first time Carol would certainly be speaking to one of Melanie’s friends as she seldom had the chance. It was close to supper, forcing Melanie to end her call with her mum, who made the promise of showing up on the following day. Rosalind returned to the room, as she had to get Melanie ready for supper, which the latter didn’t want to go through despite what was ordered. Alan and Carol had to leave because they needed to pick up both Liam and Declan, but they promised to bring them over as they hadn’t meet Melanie before. Melanie once again struggled to eat the soup she was given thanks to the effects of the medication, prompting Rosalind to spoon-feed her. The same goes for the pudding she was given.

At the same time, Mel and Emma were nowhere closer to what was going on at Olympus. They were worried about Melanie’s safety at this point because this wasn’t like anyone they knew. All they just want is to see Melanie again. Leaving with little options, both Mel and Emma went over to the courthouse to see if they could order to forced Olympus to allow them to see Melanie or check how she was doing. By chance, PJ was over there, talking with the guard who works at Olympus to get any information. It had to be sent by fax, but the guard told him all she could do for now. PJ respected this and leaves her alone, so she can focus and provide any new information. PJ looked over the information that was given to him and showed them along with Paul. They read as much as they can but want Emma to get alarmed thanks to the details they were just given. Paul was outraged about what happened to Melanie, wanting to track the attacker and beat them to a bloody pulp. Of course, they understood they could only go with what the guard could provide. 

Mel and Emma didn’t notice at first until one of them took a quick look. Emma noticed her brother had something in his hands, but she was too busy getting an order to know what was happening to Melanie not knowing PJ had that information. Mel often didn’t like the idea of going to the measure she was forced to see Melanie, but she was losing many ‘legal’ options. Mel was tempted to break into the location whenever she finds out where it is, not caring who’ll stop her. Jenny and Linn were also trying to understand what was happening to Melanie, but they opted to join in the court case as well to help the ladies out. After all, Melanie was close to the ladies, almost like sisters. They had little to no idea, they would find themselves in a serious situation. 


	8. Can See That, Right?

The next day, Joan and Dennis were on the road, determined to see Melanie, no matter what it would take. Dennis had been informed about what happened to Melanie the day before. Yet, they weren’t prepared on what they would about to see. Since it was a weekend, many were taking a break, including the court case. When they finally reached the location, they demanded to know Melanie was. They didn’t much of an answer until one of them looked around the corner, spotting an opening. When the timing was right, Joan peaked into the records while Dennis stands guard... looking out for trouble. Joan wrote down the room number and floor Melanie was on, handed it to Dennis before they made a break for it. While they were busy, Carol and Alan with their sons had arrived for a visit. They weren’t aware of what just happened to be an orderly nearby who was working with the paperwork. There was a reason why the couple had to be careful as they brought a forbidden item despite Melanie would understand. 

Melanie was already exhausted from the day, following her breakfast which ended up in a disaster again. Melanie wanted to regurgitate the content as it was causing her problems, but she wasn’t allowed to do so as the orderly assign to her was keeping an eye on her during her nebuliser session. The orderly was writing down the information, as required, but he also had to meet up with Alan and his family. The orderly asked the guard assign to the area to watch Melanie while he gets the required paperwork along with the nurse coming over. This provided the couple with an opportunity to see Melanie, and they couldn’t believe their luck when the guard didn’t stop them as they entered in. What they weren’t aware that the guard noticed the couple, but he had a personal mission of his own along with the guard PJ and Paul teamed up with. 

At the same time, Mel was staying at her flat for the moment while trying to understand what went wrong and why would they weren’t being allow to Melanie. Mel had her window in her studio flat open as she takes in a cloud of smoke while drinking some tea. Mel had asked herself what had gone wrong for Melanie, but she doesn’t want to investigate Emma for any more information that could be dangerous. It was still all new to Mel, almost like life as she had known it was a lie or some other show. The phone rang in Mel’s flat, it was Emma. 

(Phone Call) 

“Hey Emma, what’s the word?” Mel asks. 

“There nothing much I can get into when it comes to Melanie. Yet, I think we might have found the address.” Emma said. 

“YOU DID!” Mel said. 

“Yes, but there’s seems to be a bit of a problem.” Emma said. 

“What can be the problem?” Mel asked. 

“Well, I was able to hack into of some of the data-base to see who’s allow to see, and it doesn’t seem they don’t want of us there for some fucked up reason.” Emma said. 

“What her parents?” Mel asked. 

“There’s something that says about ‘blood’ only. I think it means only members of her immediate family is allowed in, which it’s selective.” Emma said. 

“What does that mean?” Mel asks. 

“I had to stop for a moment while I had to use a mobile, but I was able to download and print out some paperwork on who’s allowed. I don’t think it's Mrs. O’Neil but found someone under the name Chisholm.” Emma said. 

“Well, her birth parents divorced when she was little and hardly visit her dad. From what I heard; she often has an anxious relationship with her step-mother. At times, she calls her by her first name, while calling her step-dad papa at times. Her step-mum gets irate with her, though her birth dad seems to struggle to hide his laugher.” Mel said. 

“Never mind that. I’m trying to understand why was her birth mum and step-dad weren’t selected, yet the other two got there just fine.” Emma said. 

“Are there any visitors coming for her?” Mel asks. 

“Not sure, but the last thing Melanie would need to see are both mums going at it.” Emma said. 

“Yeah, especially if children get involve.” Mel said. 

“Oh, Shit” Emma said. 

“What happened?” Mel asks. 

“Melanie has siblings, right?” Emma wondered. 

“Yes, she has three half-bothers. One from her mum, Paul, and two others from her dad.” Mel said. 

“How old is any of them?” Emma asks. 

“I never bother asking Melanie’s sister about her age as we hardly ever see. As for her brothers, I know Paul is four years younger while the other two... hmm... I haven’t bothered to check. They were born sometime after Paul, and Melanie’s dad is the father.” Mel said. 

“It does list their jobs are students in... primary school.” Emma said. 

“Shit, Emma. Try calling when you can and get Melanie to let us hear the meeting. I have a bad feeling about this.” Mel said. 

“I doubt they’ll allow her to do that, but I could try to hack into their phone system. Get it active remotely. I’m sure Melanie would understand... fuck, what does it mean she lacks capacity.” Emma said. 

“You have got to be fucking me! What that’s mean?” Mel said. 

“They had taken her rights to consent, that’s what... fuck! There’s something more, not sure who attacked her or not.” Emma said. 

Mel feels a lump in her throat with a chill. 

“It started” Mel whispered. 

“I don’t know what to do. We could run the risk of getting sectioned ourselves if we’re not careful.” Emma said. 

“We need to figure out a way to seek in, likely to blend so they can’t get suspicious.” Mel said. 

“We can’t fake an injury, that’s for sure.” Emma said. 

“I know. I may be what society would call an anarchist, but even I draw the line when it comes to self-harm.” (She has a thought.) “Say, do you think someone used those grounds to get Melanie sectioned?” Mel wondered. 

“We still don’t how she got like that, never mind the parasite infection.” Emma said. 

“Look, we’re going to over there, one way or the other.” Mel said. 

== 

Joan finally got to see how Melanie is, and she was overwhelmed to notice what had happened to her. Joan wanted to cuddle Melanie like she used when she was a child but couldn’t because of the restraints. Melanie was hardly conscious when she heard her mother’s voice but couldn’t move at all, apart from being unable to hold back her tears. Dennis took a few photographs knowing Melanie would likely want to take legal action against those who had put her through hell, Melanie was glad he did. At the very moment, the telephone rung next to the bed, it was indeed Emma, Mel, Jenny and Linn. Joan spoke with them and was instructed to check to see if anyone was nearby, which was smart since she heard Alan’s voice. Knowing this would be important, Melanie asked her parents if they had brought any other recording equipment in case something goes wrong. Dennis remembered sneaking in a microtape recorder with tapes and batteries, and Melanie tells him to hide the devices in her bed, where it’s unlikely to search. Emma and the company also had a similar one to record the meeting, so Dennis and Joan can escape. It was a wise move as Joan and Dennis didn’t expect Liam and Declan to be nearby. Liam stayed put with Alan and Carol while Declan wondered off, prompting his brother to try to speak with their parents. However, Alan and Carol were too busy speaking with Grace to notice, giving Joan and Dennis a chance to meet with the guard that was standing nearby. The guard is friends with their son Paul, so he figures he could buy the couple sometime. The guard had heard about what was going on and joined in, knowing something wasn’t right. Declan wondered around the corridor, while Liam was trying to get their parents’ attention. When he couldn’t hold back, Alan demanded to know what Liam wanted, only to notice Declan was missing, learning what was going on. Declan wondered around until he had spotted some actions going on, not knowing he was about to see his half-sister for the first time. 

At the same time, Victoria and Geri were at the arcade, trying to calm down. They looked sadly around the games relating to football as it was Melanie’s favourite sport, but she also had been a gamer. Her high score on _Eco-Fighters _still stood firm as she was one of the only few to complete the games with the least amount of continues. The echoes of the clique still cheered on in the area where the game was as it was, despite the sounds coming from the other arcade machines. They still remembered Melanie breaking her hand while playing the game, unlike the time Jenny broke hers while playing _Sonic Blast Man _years before. Still, Melanie kept on going, which explained the sadden feelings. They opted to play an arcade game, _Area _ _ 51 while _couniting to talk about the situation at hand. 

“Okay, what are the girls doing?” Geri asks. 

“They’re going to hack into the phone system to listen in on any meeting Melanie would be subjected to, which is more like an integration if you ask me.” Victoria said. 

“How long do you think she’ll be held, prisoner?” Geri asks. 

“Not sure, I mean, those bastards used the law against us. Never thought I used those words.” Victoria said. 

“What can you do. We’re in a tight situation. We want to see her, but they got such a hold.” Geri said. 

“Look, she still has the right to an appeal, so why not let her.” Victoria said. 

“I don’t know how the fucking law works.” Geri said. 

“There has to be a reason they’re keeping her some seeing someone regarding her case. At least, give her someone who works with the mental health department.” Victoria said. 

“Do we know anyone who works there?” Geri asks. 

“Not many, but I can take a look.” Victoria said. 

“I mean, how long can they keep her?” Geri asks. 

“From what I know, the max limit is 28 days and that’s just Section 2.” Victoria said. 

“What differences does that make?” Geri asks. 

“Well, section 2 means they have to evaluate her while section 3 means forced treatment. That’s as far as I know.” Victoria said. 

“You mean, like what happened to that guy...? I think his name was Joe.” Geri said. 

“Oh yeah, I remembered. I was just passing by when I heard some form of chaos going on. I was asked, but I explained I no idea who the bloke was. All I have seen was a guy about to jump for some reason. I didn’t know he was the son of one of my dad’s co-workers. He was later diagnosed with schizophrenia. Do you think that’s what happened to Melanie?” Victoria asks. 

“I don’t think. I mean, she would’ve much more troubling signs. What I mean by that is would she be thinking someone is Satan, when not even he wants to chill. She just has a problem with food that’s all. She was scared when she was choking, lost control...” Geri said. 

Geri paused for a moment. 

“What it is?” Victoria asks. 

“Control... it’s about... oh nothing. Look, we need to just focus on trying to get that Scouser out of hell before she’s consumed by Satan himself.” Geri said. 

“A poor choice of words, but I see what you mean.” (Her mobile rings.) “They’re lucky we’re finishing with around.” Victoria said. 

Victoria answers. 

“Hello... hey Jenny. What happened? What does that mean? Did you get the recording? Did anyone get caught? Okay, okay, we’ll be over ASPA.” Victoria said, hanging up. 

“What was that all about?” Geri asks. 

“Family drama... and that’s not the half of it.” Victoria said. 

“What does that mean?” Geri asks. 

“How many siblings you have?” Victoria asks. 

“You know I’m the youngest in my family, which it’s ironic since I am older than Emma. Melanie is the only one younger than me but than the rest of the girls.” Geri said. 

“I know, she's about 3 months older than I am. Yet, for some reason, someone decided to bring children involved.” Victoria said. 

“Wait... to the best of my knowledge, she has two older step-brothers and a younger brother, Paul. All of them are adults.” Geri said. 

“Well, her dad seems to have something to do with it. We got to get to the others. They’ll explain it.” Victoria said. 

With some information, Geri and Victoria handed to meet up with the others on what was going on. It sounded more serious than what Jenny could provide. It wasn’t sure how, but something tells them they need to take action. 


	9. Family Issues

While Dennis and Joan were busy with one of the guards, Declan ran into the room Melanie was in. Declan looked around to see what the room was like when he noticed Melanie in bed. Declan wasn’t aware he had sisters, let alone seen them before. Liam had been told about his sisters, but Declan didn’t know who they even look like. As a curious toddler, Declan climbed onto the bed to get a closer look at Melanie, not knowing who she was. Melanie noticed someone was in her bed but couldn’t do a thing about it. The shouts of his name echoed, but Declan wasn’t able to climb back down and Melanie was getting worried. 

“Who is this? Where are his parents?” Melanie thought. 

Declan wasn’t familiar with the stranger danger, all he sees is someone who was in bed, needing to wake up in hopes he had found a playmate. Melanie could tell this was a small child but didn’t move at all, thanks to the medication she was forced to take despite her demands NEVER to give her anything for pain. To her, the pain was the reason that she’s even alive and rather put up with that. Declan noticed that Melanie looked at that lady he had seen in a picture but never this close. Melanie couldn’t just access the nurse button because she knew Mel, Emma, Jenny, and Linn were listening to the meeting and didn’t want to give them away. However, Declan kept looking around to see what was there, and he found what appears to be a toy phone and presses it. 

“Don’t do that” Melanie whispered. 

Declan kept pressing the button. 

“Please stop” Melanie finally spoke. 

Declan kept playing with the device as if it was a toy, not knowing he was making Melanie sicker as one of them was for morphine. Melanie was feeling the effects of the morphine, making her sicker. Finally, an orderly came to see what was the problem and caught Declan. The orderly got Declan off of Melanie and away from the buttons on the device, before giving him a random object to play with. The orderly knew Declan didn’t mean to harm his sister, let alone know who she is. The medical staff went to check on Melanie, but they too were greeted by Dennis and Joan. One of them explained about the call from Melanie’s room, which Joan was alarmed and ran to check on her only daughter. Melanie was knocked out, not sure how much morphine she was given. Declan wasn’t sure what was going on till he saw his parents looking at him, knowing he did something wrong. The orderly explained that Declan didn’t know what he was doing, he was just acting like any other child. Both Alan and Carol understood that Declan didn’t mean to harm Melanie, but Alan would have to explain that to Joan, who was pleading for anyone to help Melanie. The corridor was filled with the sounds of silence, as they waited for any word on what was happening to Melanie? The families were moved into a private waiting room while Melanie’s life was on the line. 

At the meantime, Mel, Emma, Jenny, and Linn were all listening into the convention, not realizing it was just an innocent mistake by a child. The foursome just looked at each other, not knowing what was going on even when one of them tried to get one of Melanie’s parents. All they heard was a click, and dead silence, giving them a reason to fear. This prevented them into finding out, someone had found the recording devices but thought they belong to a co-worker, who accidentally left it behind. Jenny had to call Geri and Victoria because they had been working on the court case, they were all involved. Geri and Victoria got to the location, which was Emma’s flat, they had agreed upon to go over what was happening. 

“We got here as soon as we can. What the fuck happened?” Geri asks. 

“Not sure, they were drugging Melanie. No wonder she didn’t want pain medications.” Mel said. 

“How much were they giving her?” Victoria asks. 

“We don’t know. The call cut out before we can get the name of what kind of poison was being pumped into her. She was pleading for them to stop.” Emma said. 

“They only listened when we had that alarm.” Linn said. 

“How dangerous could the amount she was given be?” Geri asks. 

“It depends on the body weight, health, and time. There’s no telling how much it was.” Jenny said. 

“Is there a way to reserve the effects if any?” Victoria asks. 

“Normally, they would try what is known as naloxone. It tends to reverse to the effect though not a cure. I never use the term ‘cure’ often for a fucking reason.” Linn said. 

“No shit” Geri said. 

“What can be the effects that are at least known without such?” Victoria asks. 

“Again, not sure. One such can affect her breathing if slipping into a coma wasn’t bad enough.” Jenny said. 

“Can something whatever the fuck they gave cause her into a lapse into such?” Geri asks. 

“There’s quite a few. In most cases, such kinds of coma can be reverse but have to depend on what she was pumped with.” Linn said. 

“Can anything of them kill her?” Victoria asks. 

“With her condition, it wouldn’t take much.” Jenny said. 

=== 

“Look, I had no idea what was happening to her. I didn’t do it.” Alan pleaded with Joan. 

Joan was too upset to listen, not knowing it was a misunderstanding. 

“Joan...” Alan said. 

“How much damage was done?” Carol asks. 

“We’re still getting the blood work. Fortunately, we were able to reverse most of the effects. We just got some of the other work on what happened earlier this week. Not sure, how it got into her system, like cadmium?” Abel explained. 

“What’s that?” Carol asks. 

“Cadmium is a metal that’s found in nature but toxic. There was a situation in Japan back in the 1920s that forced the government to take actions after complaints were filed, mostly from miners. Locals called the effect, Itai, It’s Hurts Disease, which it’s a no-brainer. Cadmium is still used in some parts but strictly monitored.” Abel said. 

“How did it slip by?” Carol asks. 

“We’re still trying to figure out, but it’s not that hard to find evidence. It’s unlikely she poisoned herself. It could be an error in the devices but still pending.” Abel said. 

A knock is heard. 

“Here’s the updates, she’s stabilized. She’s receiving some oxygen treatment, as we were able to fit the nasal cannula with the feeding tube.” Alvin said. 

“How serious it was?” Abel asks. 

“Thankfully, not too serious, but it’s recommended she be on the nasal cannula until further notice.” Alvin said. 

“What kind of trouble are we in?” Liam asks. 

The orderlies were stumped on answering a small child. 

“It’s unlikely. I mean, kids will be kids. Didn’t know what that device was.” Abel said. 

“Can we see her?” Alan asks. 

“After you tried to kill your daughter” Joan yelled. 

“I DIDN’T! I wasn’t even in the room.” Alan said. 

"Here we go again," Carol said.

The two starts to get into an augment. 

“Does this often happen?” Alvin asks. 

“Not sure, pretty much sure this is how Melanie ended like this.” Carol said. 

“I’m not sure. From what I heard, she almost choked to death.” Abel said. 

“What,” Carol asks. 

“I had noticed whenever she eats, she seems to struggle when it comes to solid foods. We were able to get her to drink some fluids and soft foods. However, this often limits her nutritional intakes.” Abel said. 

“I noticed that too.” Alvin said. 

“What is that?” Liam asks. 

“Liam...” Carol said. 

“It’s okay, we get that question a lot.” (He looks at Liam.) “As you see, your sister wasn’t getting enough nutrients in her diet. I know, she’s an adult but sometimes people forget to keep an eye on their health.” Abel said. 

“Then, why is daddy getting yelled at that lady?” Liam asks. 

“Well, it’s complicated. You know daddy had been with two other women.” Carol said. 

“Dad told me about one of them. He had two daughters before meeting you.” Liam said. 

“Something like that. Well, Declan is far too young to know what happened. He never saw Melanie until now.” Carol said. 

“Then, who is that lady daddy is getting yelled at.” Liam said. 

“That’s Joan, Melanie’s mum. Your dad was with her before we met. I was going to wait until you were older to understand what happened, but she’s done this to herself.” Carol said. 

Carol noticed the phone near Melanie was still on. 

“What the...” Carol asks. 

Carol picks it up. 

“Hello... who’s this?” Carol asks. 

=== 

“Okay, we need to calm down. We have to find the location where they took Melanie, and what the fuck did they drug her with?” Mel asks. 

“Fuck that, who was allowing it?” Geri asks. 

“I don’t know. It makes her diet of cat food seem normal. Can’t believe I said that.” Victoria said. 

“Look, we need to stay focus.” Jenny said. 

“Jenny’s right. This is not going to get our Melanie back.” Geri said. 

“First, we need to know why they took her from the hospital we got her to. I mean, a hospital is a place of safety if I'm not mistaken.” Jenny said. 

“That’s true, and she would’ve gotten help for her mental health as they did for me.” Linn said. 

“She’s right. Wait... they were on the track as they knew she had surgery.” Emma said. 

“I heard she woke up midway. She didn’t give a fuck.” Mel said. 

“Cat food... she doesn’t have a cat” 

“We know that. Like I said, if she’s into kitten play, that’s not weird.” Mel said. 

“Does she...” Victoria said. 

“Nope, me and Jenny saw for ourselves... nothing. I’m looking up puppy play but what can I do.” Linn said. 

“If your brain gets transplanted an animal’s body, what can you do?” Geri asks. 

“Besides, I wasn’t the one who brought her cat food diet.” Emma said. 

“Same with me...” Geri said. 

The ladies looked around. 

“After all, we’re still involved in that court case, that I had to take over as she requested. Wait... we’re not going to fall victims to gaslighting.” Victoria said. 

“What’s that,” Geri asks. 

“That’s a form of psychological tactics meant to make the target question their mental state.” Jenny said. 

“Oh...” Geri said. 

“I wouldn’t be shocked if they tried to shove something down her throat.” Victoria said. 

“If that happens, all bets are off. That's could easily cause the very thing that nearly killed her.” Emma said. 

“Why do you think having that surgery they were giving her soft to liquid foods? The doctors at the first hospital understood this even after explaining about the cat food.” Geri said. 

“You heard what they said about that, just as long as she’s careful. They also understand and respect her decision to reject pain medication.” Victoria said. 

“Yeah, but how far one can go before that dart goes for its target?” Geri asks. 

“I know, she doesn’t know when to give her body a rest. One of the only ways she gets the message is when her body had enough and goes into a seizure.” Victoria said. 

“You know how well-hard that Scouser is. Sometimes, it gets her in trouble. The both of us figure it has to be about control but who knows” Geri said. 

“Look, even if she’s still the same stubborn bitch, but she’s our stubborn bitch.” Victoria said. 

Victoria grabs and hugs Geri tightly, while the latter looks at Emma. 

“Now, I understand why she hates being touched.” Geri said. 

Mel looks and notices the phone was still active. 

“Oh, shit...” Mel said. 

“What happened” Emma asks. 

=== 

“I thought Declan was weird when he got into Garfield’s food.” Liam said. 

“Well, he has to be reminded he’s not a ginger tabby British Shorthair tomcat. He’s going through that phase but starting to grow out of it thanks to your father showing him human food.” Carol said. 

Alan walks into Melanie’s room. 

“Anything...” Carol said. 

“Nope, the same old. How’s she’s doing?” Alan asks. 

“I’m trying to figure out something. How often she gets stubborn?” Carol asks. 

“Well, Joan mostly had custody until she was finished with school. The second that happened, she left on her own.” Alan said. 

They leave the room for a moment, leaving Liam and Abel along with Melanie. 

“You know I had to show Declan how to eat properly, showing him new foods, letting him try it.” Alan said. 

“Did Joan say something about what Declan did?” Carol asks. 

“She’s still blames me.” Alan said. 

“Declan didn’t mean to do it.” Carol said. 

“Joan didn’t blame or yelled at Declan. It’s not her child. She’s has a hands-off rule when it comes to the children of others. Dennis respects that rule, he doesn’t want to lay a hand of the both of them. Melanie was just put in the corner when she misbehaved as a kid as he felt hitting children is just asking for trouble, doing the same with Paul. Same with Joan. They considered unprofessional to strike a child.” Alan said. 

“You think that’s why she went off on you.” Carol said. 

“They simply hates it when a child gets smacked, even as a form of punishment. Still, remember when Melanie was a little girl, she got caned for a fight she was involved with thanks to a bully. Dennis went off on the teachers because Melanie was defending herself.” Alan said.

"How did they found out?" Carol asks.

"The mother of a witness snitched on the school and told Dennis. This was when Melanie was 7. It was still legal, but they never told the parents. The bruises of the face of the school teacher who carried out the deed was something I wouldn't forget when they asked me." Alan said.

"Not to mention, Joan going off on me when I gave the clearance. How was I supposed to know she was a socialist?" Carol asks.

"I understand you were trying to help as I often feel guilty whenever Melanie or her sister, also named Emma, was subjected to something like that but you know how the schools were back then. While Thatcher was in office, all hell broke loose. Even Geri and Victoria, who are Thatcher supporters, know about it and don't get her going." Alan said.

“Now, they’re looking at what their upbringing has done to her.” Carol said. 

“You heard the doctors, it likely after she left home. Something happened to her that likely scared her, which explains why she's upset.” Alan said. 

“Have they ever told her to suck it up when she almost choked to death?” Carol asks. 

“What” Alan said. 

“I overheard a group of women about discussing something on choking.” Carol said.

"That would scare anyone, losing control of..." Alan said.

Alan had a moment.

"Well, the documents did have a report about breathing problems. She has to let the doctors take over now." Carol said.

Back to the room, where Liam, Abel, and Melanie. 

“Sorry for what happened, but one of the first steps is to overcome. While puree seems to be fine, but you’ll need to have to try many solid foods. I’ll let be the team know about this. In your case, food is going to be your medication, regardless.” Abel explained to Melanie. 

Melanie was quiet, not wanting to speak, furious at Carol.

“That’s all right. I understand. We're just here to help you get your life back. It's not shameful to ask for help when it comes to your health. In fact, it's keeping your health problems in the way you had them was just as harmful.” Abel said. 

"Mum often gets mad if she doesn't get much of a response." Liam said.

"She's upset. She can be silent at times, we noticed. We often have to pay attention to body language more than speech, it often have more details." Abel said.

A knock is heard. 

“Sorry to bother, I heard what happened.” Dave said. 

“She’s calmed down but still worried about how her motor abilities are despite having a clue on what’s going on.” Abel said. 

“I know, that’s why I had to come over. I was wondering what all the racket about.” Dave said. 

“It looks like a family feud. I'm fearful it could be her health endangered, even more.” Abel said. 

"I know. I have been talking to Grace about it. She's not sure if she should explain why can happen if she was back on death's door and was taken. She's also starting to see a pattern." Dave said.

"Heard anything about that other hospital?" Abel asks.

"They were going over her case before the sectioning order. They explained Melanie was willing to go forward after that hit-and-run." Dave said.

"Why didn't go through with the order?" Abel said.

“Since she appears to be willing, so there wasn't much of a need. That's what I heard. Anyways, I should get a session going to check and be sure nothing has been damaged.” Dave said. 

“Likely a good idea” Abel said. 

Dave sets things up for Melanie, as he had to check to make sure she was going to be all right. Liam stays and watches to use what was being done to his sister. Declan returns to the room, but Liam kept him away from their sister as he finds a pen and paper for his brother. Liam figures he could keep Declan busy to make sure he doesn’t make that same mistake, after taking some advice from their mum. Liam can still hear Joan and Dennis at it when it came to Alan and Carol, which kept Melanie distracted. Dave didn’t mind the racket, as he was used to it. Carol had already hung up the phone, preventing the meeting that was happening on the other end. The ladies were in a state of panic but had to stay strong if they ever want Melanie back. However, they weren’t aware that Carol was able to trace the call back to Emma’s flat. Carol had asked Alan he would watch their sons if she goes out to confront Emma. Alan agrees since it was close to a family treatment session, but this time he has to face his ex-wife. The orderlies often to help with the boys as Carol tries to locate Emma and get to her. 


	10. Scooping Out The Location

Carol checked the location where Emma lives and was ready to go off on her, not knowing the ladies had already left the area to a bistro. Carol was hellbent on confronting Emma for what happened to her step-daughter, not understanding that Emma was one of the people who took Melanie to the hospital to get help. While there, PJ and Paul were speaking at the lobby of the building and noticed Carol. Both men followed Carol to see what was going on, but they were confronted by Carol. PJ defended his sister right away while signalling to Paul to one of the other girls since it might trouble. Paul found a safe spot, just out of view of Carol but still can see PJ. Paul had to give a play by play on what was going on once he got a hold of one of the girls, Victoria, and told about Carol despite not knowing her name. Paul didn’t explain his role in trying to help his half-sister, but he does give detail information about who was looking for Emma. However, what no one gave a thought about was how close the bistro was near the block of flats Emma lives, while the ladies were able to see Carol from a clear distance after exiting the location about a few minutes ago. Yet, taking his advice, the ladies stayed at the location they were at until they can be sure that they were safe to head back to Emma’s flat. Emma knew about a passageway to her flat the ladies can use to avoid detection, a series of stairs rather than the lift they had to use. However, they had thought about Melanie as Carol had to have come from somewhere where she was taken to. Despite the risks, the ladies had to take a chance as simply heading back to Emma’s flat. Melanie had rarely talked about her step-mother, which explain the delay of any movement, but they had to chance as Carol could lead them to where Melanie was. Knowing they must follow Carol, the ladies had to choose which one will follow since Geri and Victoria still had to deal with the court case. Emma and Mel looked at each other, the same goes with Jenny and Linn, knowing one of them would have to take one for the team. Suddenly, an idea was formed which could get Linn close enough, thanks to the brain transplants. Linn’s collar had a slot to include a radio transmission, allowing the ladies to gather information from a distance in Mel’s car. Emma couldn’t get to her motorbike, so she had to use a portable version of the police radio she repaired. Linn was able to sneak by Carol, allowing the others to stay in Mel’s car should they need to help. 

“Anything...” Mel said. 

“We need to stay quiet.” Emma said.

Emma turns on the two-way-radio. 

“Okay, I got it.” Emma said. 

The meeting at the lobby. 

“Listen, I don’t know what’s going on here, but my sister had nothing to do with it.” PJ said. 

“Where is she?” Carol asks. 

“Not here, why you want her?” PJ asks. 

“She needs to see the damages Melanie was left with.” Carol said. 

“Emma was among the ladies who took Melanie to the hospital. She saw what happened. She had to take action to save Melanie’s life. From what I heard, Emma was almost hit by a car, forcing Melanie to jump in the way.” PJ said. 

“No, I was talking about how her body was pretty much destroyed.” Carol said. 

“Look, Emma is one of the reasons why Melanie is even alive as she had saved her life when she almost choked to death. Emma had to take action.” PJ said. 

“I wasn’t talking about, either. I’m talking about why she didn’t scold for cat food or something like that.” Carol said. 

PJ looked at Paul for a moment before returning with an answer.

“Emma has a throat problem, forcing her to eat small portions at a time. She understood Melanie was trying to recover from that trauma. I don’t know much about what happened, but it’s all I know. She respects Melanie’s decision to eat what she can to prevent another incident, as Melanie doesn’t like to eat in front of anyone.” PJ said. 

“LOOK, I DEMAND TO SEE HER RIGHT NOW!” Carol said. 

“She had nothing to do with Melanie’s eating disorder.” PJ said. 

At Mel’s car... 

“What is she accusing you of?” Mel asks. 

“I don’t know.” Emma explained. 

“You’re on a high protein diet because of your health problems, yet the only known side-effect is ripping one that we're stunned it hasn't been a declaration of an evacuation due to that.” Mel said. 

“Say, out of curiosity, did anyone recommend?” Geri asks. 

“No, not even nappers are going to stop the noxious airflow.” Emma said. 

“Look on the bright side... you could blame Jonas if he tries a number.” Jenny said. 

Linn chuckles, via two-way radio. 

“Good one...” (She looks, noticing Carol) “As much as I want to laugh, we need to lay low.” Linn said. 

“Okay, do you see a way we can get to my flat?” Emma asks. 

“Still, not much” Linn explained. 

Carol looks at Linn. 

“What is that dog doing?” Carol asks. 

“Ah, fuck...” Linn said. 

“Quick run!” Victoria said. 

Victoria bolts from the car, catching Carol’s attention. 

“Quick, act like a dog,” Mel said. 

“No shit...” Linn said. 

“I’m surprised Victoria didn’t bother with any footwear.” Jenny said. 

Carol walks out of the building and heads to her car. 

“Okay, one of you ladies needs to follow her.” Jenny said. 

“I’ll do it. I’m wanting to see what she’ll do to Emma.” Mel said. 

“If you’re able to do so, send me the name of the location. Don’t think she’ll know who I am with my safety gear on.” Emma said. 

“Where are they?” Geri asks. 

“That’s the problem. Like my bike, it’s at my flat.” Emma said. 

“We’ll need to distract that lady so Emma can get into her equipment.” Mel said. 

“I got it.” Linn said. 

Linn starts to bark and dance around. 

“What is that dog doing?” Carol asks. 

Emma exits the car and carefully walked towards the lobby where PJ and Paul were standing around. 

“What’s up with this dog?” Carol asks. 

PJ and Paul noticed Emma, signalling to her when it was safe. 

“What are those boys?” Carol asks. 

“Fuck” PJ shouted. 

Emma was able to bolt to the stairways, just before Carol had a chance to see her. 

“Who was that?” Carol asks as she looked around. 

Emma knew she didn’t have much time to access the lift, which PJ opted. Carol caught him in the act, forcing him to ran but left the floor number of Emma’s flat. As Emma made it to her floor, she was forced looked around as she tries to get her keys, making it inside just in time. Emma quickly grabbed the phone next to her, calling Mel, checking if she was safe. After checking the floor, Carol just left and headed back to her car while Emma was getting her safety gear for her motorbike. Carol finally left, leaving Mel followed as promised only to lose her near a road. Mel gave out the location to Emma, who opted to pick up from that area as it seems like a long one without any other building in sight. 

It wasn’t much of a surprise to Emma, as if they want people to be far away, they weren’t playing around. They wanted the patients to be cut-off from what they know, they mean it. Emma had to stop following Carol, due to using signal to the others as the landscape made it clear due to a lot of towers. Looking at the immense meadow, Emma was caught off-guard on the location as she tries to locate some kind of sign of a structure has to be somewhere. Emma looked along the English countryside for anything out there, even with a pair of binoculars she often had in her backpack she takes while on her motorbike. Yet, like Melanie, Emma doesn't give up easily and keeps looking around the countryside for any sign of a building, or at least a road. Emma had marked the location she was at should she need to backtrack, while allowing any of the others to know of areas. Emma just kept going despite it getting dark, as she was hellbent on looking in the moorlands. An alien invasion would be a welcome sight for Emma if she can’t find much of anything until something caught her eye. Emma spotted some small amount of light from a distant, indicating a building. Yet, despite her desires, Emma had to return because she wasn’t able to get some kind of signal from any of the others. Emma leaves a marker on the spot she was, so she can return to the area. 

At the same time, Melanie was barely conscious but had to have her motor skills look at after what happened, but she was still fuming about what Carol had said about her mum and step-dad. Liam and Declan were in the same room as Alan had to handle Joan and Dennis, all over what Melanie had gone through. Melanie was still asking herself on who were the two boys and where were their parents since no one just leave their children behind. However, she was getting some evidence about who they were asking Declan kept about her while Liam had to tell him that Melanie is their older sister. She was trying to handle the knowledge that those two children are her brothers despite having Paul as her only one. Joan was agitated beyond anyone could understand while Dennis just backs off so Joan can calm down. Dennis knew when situations were getting out of control, he had to stay out of it until Joan calmed down. Dennis was also keeping an eye out on any attempt to subdue Joan, as he felt that won’t help... he saw what happened. Alan walks back to Melanie’s room, where Declan appeared to be tired, it was close to his bedtime. Melanie was also slipping in and out, prompting Dave to stop his exam to allow Melanie to relax and get to know her younger brothers as Declan fell asleep on the desk in the room. Some pillows were given to keep Declan comfortable as it was one of the few places for him to sleep as Melanie’s bed had a lot of equipment on it. Carol finally arrived. 

“Sorry, it took so long. It was rather far.” Carol said. 

“I know. It was built during the flu outbreak in 1918. It was thought being separating would slow down the disease. Later, a tuberculosis outbreak during the 1950s ramped it up.” Dave said. 

“Is there...” Alan said. 

“We had cases of home sicknesses but never like this.” Abel said. 

“This is normally seen in children, but this has gotten dangerous.” Dave said. 

“She needs to get over it.” Carol said. 

“I’m afraid it’s not that simple, to be frank.” Dave said. 

“Well, we have some form of evidence on what happened.” Alan said. 

Melanie gave Carol a dirty look. 

“You did this to yourself.” Carol said. 

“Don’t worry if she getting cheeky with you. If anything, it’s a good thing she does get cheeky. At least, that gives us a sign that she’s still alive.” Dave said. 

“Dear, we ought to leave. I think this is too much for Melanie.” Alan said. 

“Okay, but I’m still looking for that girl.” Carol said. 

“Leave her alone, she had nothing to do with it. I know her dad, Trevor. We’ll just speak to him.” Alan said. 

“All right, it’s close to the boys’ bedtime anyways. I’ll be in the car.” Carol said, picking up Declan, leaving. 

Joan and Dennis enter Melanie’s room. 

“Why did you let this happen?” Joan asks as she attempted to loosen the resistant so she can cuddle Melanie. 

“We’re still stumped. We do have someone with issues with Liverpool for some reason.” Abel said. 

“What” Dennis asks. 

“We got another sectioned patient. He has a history of harassing any supporters of rival football clubs. To the point, fellow Liverpool, along with Manchester City, Arsenal and Leeds United supporters staying here had to take shifts.” Abel said. 

== 

Emma was on her way back home but had to make a stop at a petrol station to refill for the ride the following day after church services. Melanie often requested alone time for all her friends during Sunday services, it was the custom she often followed. While there was a clergyman that can see Melanie and a few others, it wasn’t going to be just as simple for everyone. Now, Dennis and Joan had noticed the effects, they need to report to the others as they were looking at another case Melanie was going to be involved. As Emma was at the petrol station, Carol and family arrived to refill as well get something for the boys. Emma entered inside, not knowing Carol had also arrived until she was paying for the petrol. Carol noticed Emma’s voice right away as she remembered what she heard on the phone and looked at as Emma had her helmet off casually. It was so she can be more clearly, heard and let the registrar know she’s not a threat. Emma went through as she was required and went on her way while Carol kept watching. 


	11. Thou Shall Not... Oh, Never Mind

As Sunday began, Emma and others went to their local church services as usual, which Melanie would’ve wanted them to. Like Melanie, Emma was a Christian, so she was attending services when she noticed Carol and her family were in the same church. Emma was sitting at her usual place but Carol was with her family as she was planning on seeing Melanie again, this time alone. Emma met with PJ and the siblings sat in complete silence, out of respect. Carol was just behind them, watching each movement. Carol was able to catch a look at Emma’s body structure and had a hard time believing that she was in a normal type... far from Melanie’s current condition. The building was quiet apart from the priest giving his sermon, where it took a turn when he started to speak about something that caught the attention of Emma, PJ, and Carol. It was about eating disorders and deep in details, he had, after explaining one of his brothers' works at one of the strictest treatment centres. Though the priest didn’t say her name, it was clear he was talking about Melanie and her current health problems. The priest had also mentioned what Melanie had done before ending up in her current condition. Emma wonders if it was a safe move to disclose Melanie’s problems in front of the community since she knows Melanie would’ve kept to herself. Suddenly, someone seating next to Alan spoke up and explain that was happening to a family he was next to, mentioning Melanie’s full name. Having enough, Emma had to intervene and tells the random guy that Melanie had suffered enough and is getting publicly shamed, which would make matters worse... without mentioning Melanie. The church went silent, only the priest resumed speaking. After the services, as the people were leaving, Emma was just beside herself after that outburst, while PJ tried to calm her down as he knew she can be. The rest of the ladies were also at the services and saw Emma’s outburst, one of them either met with the priest who gave that sermon. 

“Still, can’t believe I did that! In front of all those people, knowing how Melanie is with her problems.” Emma said. 

“It’s all right. You were standing up for Melanie. Remember, Proverb 31 8-9.” PJ said. 

“I guess you're right. I know Melanie had problems but kept to herself as she wasn’t ready. I didn’t want to push it. I felt that for her to speak would be the first step.” Emma said. 

“Well, she was starting to take that first step before all this happened. I heard of baptism by fire but never like we got in our hands. I looked over to see if there’s anything that would help. I found some passages.” PJ said. 

“Still, we don’t have her with us. She's practically dead, according to her interpretation.” Emma said. 

PJ couldn’t help but know his older sister was certainly right. 

“Victoria seems to be speaking with that priest. We still need to know they took Melanie. I wonder if it’s okay to get her out of there without anyone finding out.” PJ said. 

“Both Mr And Mrs O'Neil had talked about that. Sounds illegal, but screw that. Melanie is Mrs O’Neil’s daughter, and they have a close bond.” Emma said. 

Mel came in. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but we still need to find that location they took Melanie.” Mel said as she puffs a smoke. 

“I have a piece of possible evidence. It’s pretty far in the distance. I had to stop where I did because I was losing signals.” Emma said. 

“What! They took her where barely anyone could find a soul.” Mel said. 

“Yes, the moorlands. They weren’t kidding. I started to think about Psalm 23.” Emma said. 

“That’s harsh.” PJ said. 

“I’m going to figure that had to be what was going on when Melanie was taken there against her will.” Mel said. 

“Still, I don’t get it. Melanie was already at a place of safety because of that hit and run. She was starting to come forward with us. It was thanks to those grounds, Apollo hospital opted not to sectioned her when they learned what happened. They were trying to rule out if it had to do with the parasite infection. She was understood they were trying to help, didn’t want to rush it. They explain the diet she was okay with was due to having surgery.” Emma said. 

“I do not expect the matter, but how much is too much?” PJ asks. 

“They were going to be a limit of 2,000 calories a day. They felt it was safe enough to allow her body to recover. After all, it’s what is normal for daily intake for an avenge person. They weren’t sure how Melanie was getting, which explained the still safe limit.” Emma said. 

“Well, I suck at math but had a chance to look at the intake. It was nearly a quarter of that. Then again, when you have to deal with tapeworms, I can understand why they wanted to be careful.” Mel said. 

Carol looks over and hears what was going on. 

“Well, it doesn’t explain her diet including cat food. Then again, she was to come out to us.” Mel said. 

“It still doesn’t explain why was she taken to another location when the hospital we took her was just starting to help her out. I mean, it wasn’t like they would report, even they thought there was a problem with Melanie’s paperwork. They did agree not to give Melanie pain medication, at her request. The transporter should’ve known Melanie was safe as they understand why she was hospitalised.” Emma said. 

“Why would she do that?” Carol asks. 

“Well, I don’t blame her. She was given medicine for the infection. They agreed, even explaining her the side-effects, which she knew about. That Scouse rather take the pain! To her, and even told me this one, that pain is one of the few things letting her know she’s still alive.” Emma said. 

“I saw her arms. There were no signs of self-harm. No signs of any cut marks, no burn scars, nothing. Sure, she was wearing long trousers, but it’s commonly freezing this time of year. She was somewhat boney but again, it was out of her hands. She pushes her body to the limit, but that’s how she is. She can be extemporaneous but that’s our girl. That Scouse can be a real bitch, but she's our Scouse bitch.” Mel said. 

Mel takes a puff before looking behind Emma, to see Carol. 

“She was harming internally.” Carol said. 

“Melanie Janine Brown... we would’ve noticed that by now. We’re meeting up with Mrs O’Neil as she and Mr O’Neil took pictures, with her permission. She knew they would help her case. They opted her to have some kind of control of her life, which helped her a lot.” Emma said. 

“I wasn’t the one who made that claim.” Mel said. 

“And, both Victoria and Geri are over there, still talking to the bloke who outed Melanie in front of the church. Geri was ripping that bloke a new one.” PJ said. 

Mel and PJ look at Emma, but they noticed Carol. 

“Bloody” PJ whispers. 

“Uh... Emma” Mel said, pointing to Carol. 

“Look, I know her step-mum can be a jerk towards her, but she’s doesn’t know how Melanie is. Melanie hates being treated like a baby, as she’s a grown adult. Melanie had explained how her step-mum was towards her. She came to me because I was the only other one who knows what it's like to have divorced parents despite my situation was going to happen, anyways. She was very young, I think about 4 when her parents separated, while I was about 11 when it happened to me. My dad wasn’t the father of the year, and my mum had to put her front down. Yet, they stay on mutual grounds after that. For Melanie, I felt sorry. No wonder she’s close with her mum rather than her step-mum. If you ask me, even Ursula would’ve called her out. If not, use her tentacles to squeeze the life out of Lady Tremaine for how she treated Cinderella despite Melanie's step-mum having a heart, unlike Tremaine.” Emma said. 

Mel and PJ stood in silence. 

“Not to be mean, even Melanie told me. You know how Melanie was straight honest with her step-mum despite caring about her dad. She had told me she wanted to make peace with her dad, but her step-mum appeared to make it hard on her. She explained the time she got chewed out for being trapped in some places. Melanie had told about the times whenever she was with her step-mum, she was locked in at times... told to get over it. The poor thing developed a phobia of being trapped or losing control. You can guess how she was when Melanie was choking.” Emma said. 

Mel and PJ still were silence. 

“What... she’s behind me, is she.” Emma said. 

“Sorry sis, but...” PJ said. 

“She likely heard it all.” Mel said. 

At the centre, Melanie was in the middle of services as well but still wasn’t talking, knowing she’ll have to deal with Carol. Joan and Dennis had gotten back home with some of the recordings that they have gotten, with Melanie’s permission despite her state of mind. Melanie was still very delicate, not like to be treated like an infant, which she seems to be stuck with. Melanie looked confused, not sure what was happening after being given her mediation, she had no strength to fight back. Melanie has begun to murmur, saying how she has issues with her difficulties being dished out without her say. Fortunately, it was a free day, meaning the patients were allowed to move about on the ward though It's monitored. Melanie didn’t want any part of what was going on, but it was needed if she was ever going to recover though she was allowed to call if she wanted to. Melanie opted not to bother with her mates, so they can focus on the court case and keep a lookout for dangers. Melanie looked around and caught the attention of a fellow patient, who was staring at her with a blank look. If having her issues out in public wasn’t bad enough, now Melanie had to deal with a possible stalker. Some of the others looked at once in a while, but they tend to leave her alone.... even wondering if there weren’t any other Scousers as they hardly have seen them. To pass the time, Melanie had been finding herself trying to speak with the other patients that she was with during the group sessions. Since she was separated from her family and mates, Melanie had little option to find someone to speak with who was in a similar situation as her. One of them was Trixie, and Melanie needed some form of a distraction from the hell she was being put through, like a game of chess. 

“Why does a lot against me?” Melanie asks. 

“They’re not usually against someone. They just overly aggressive at times, even when we know it.” Trixie said. 

“Then, why don’t they get what they’re doing is just making the problem worse? It’s only going to make anyone of us sicker.” Melanie explains. 

“That’s what I wanted to know. They often take the tough love approach to break us.” Trixie said. 

“I’m already broken. I'm pretty much dead at this point.” Melanie said. 

“Not that kind, breaking the habits that are killing us.” Trixie said. 

“Look, I almost choked to death. My breathing was cut-off. They’re going to cause another episode.” Melanie said. 

“That’s one reason. I call it public shamming. Someone to be outed for such an incident, making you look weaker than you are already.” Trixie said. 

“I rather am my person. Letting my body decide if I should seek help. I was in the middle of a court case, that resulting in this.” Melanie said. 

“I heard a lot about what happened. I know one of the other patients had been mumbling about that. The orderlies weren’t sure what to do about him. He often seeks to make life hell for any non-supporters of the Red Devils.” Trixie said. 

“No Shit! He had been looking at me in a disturbing matter since I was brought here despite being treated elsewhere.” Melanie said. 

“I know.” Trixie said. 

“Say, I want to know something. I had requested no pain medication, not all. I know the dark side and see folks who had paid the price? Yet, they keep shoving that shit down my throat when I told them to stop. They won’t listen. That's how I almost died. Don’t get me going on being eating alive.” Melanie said. 

“Well, from what I heard, that Mental Health Law gives them that excuse. There’s a clause when it comes to other health problems. It’s one of the reasons many other Anas are hunted down, though I don’t think that’s the case in most of them.” Trixie said. 

“Really” Melanie said. 

“You were trying to prevent another episode of being choked. You didn’t have any control of that.” Trixie said. 

Melanie’s eyes widen up. 

“What” Melanie asked. 

“It’s the concept of control they’re trying to at from you. They believe you shouldn’t have a say until they deem you can on your own. They think you’re dangerous when it comes to it.” Trixie said. 

“I may be the kind of lass who can hold down in a pub brawl, but not to the point of murder. I give the target a chance and strike back when attacked. It's only fair.” Melanie said. 

“I have been having to deal with this. They often considered what someone like you have seemed to be doing as self-harm.” Trixie said. 

“Apart from surgical cuts, I don’t have any. Never cross my mind because I know my boundaries.” Melanie said. 

“Not all harm is obvious to see... from what been talked about, your body was taken eaten away slowly. Your body was in a mess, even before that crash.” Trixie said. 

“I look I had food to eat. I know it wasn’t much but enough to live. You try being an innkeeper to a group of squatters.” Melanie said. 

“Did they bother to check to see how much?” Trixie asks. 

“They broke into my flat.” Melanie said. 

“The classic Section 135, I guess.” Trixie said. 

“Tell me about it... I would've been just fine if left alone or tipped off. I had guests over.” Melanie said. 

A phone in Melanie’s room ranged, getting Arthur’s attention. Arthur picked it up and listened in on what was going on. He tried to single out at least one voice but wasn’t able to find out who was who until he heard PJ’s voice, giving him a reason to ask what was wrong. PJ explained that Carol had done something to Emma and Mel was trying to stop but just couldn’t. PJ wanted to tell Arthur to be on the lookout since he knew Carol was going to visit Melanie, whatever Melanie wants to speak with her or not. Arthur knows he needs to tell Melanie what had been happening but asked if any of the witnesses can come over. Recalling what he saw in at a Japanese news story, Arthur had an idea that could finally get Melanie to see her love ones from the outside. 


	12. Unholy Act of a Sharp Talk

Arthur was in the CCTV room, to look around what he can use to help. Searching around, Authur was able to locate a videophone he can use but he’ll need Melanie for this. Melanie was still upset by not being able to see her mates but speaking with Trixie she started to calm down. For Melanie, it was finally some form of relief as she started to see as a chance to return her mates. Yet, there was still issue with Carol not knowing Emma is now caught in the crossfire. Anyhow, Arthur still had a word to uphold since it could help out with Melanie, at the very least... let her mates see her again. With the help of the orderly often with Melanie, Arthur was able to set up an area to allow Melanie to take part. Arthur had spoken to PJ and told him about setting up about the video-chat. PJ explained it was possible for the best for Paul to speak with Melanie in within such chat because he was dealing with Carol, along with Emma. Arthur understood. Melanie was being brought back to her room when she noticed something was off as she was fitted with a headset. It was mostly due to being given a cocktail of medicine despite her requests, even saying, she’s no longer alive as she could no longer move. It was considerably troubling but Arthur had anticipated something like that, which was why the orderly was asked. Back at his flat, Paul was getting his computer ready for the video chat with his sister, while using a separate mobile phone just in case. Paul wasn’t aware of what was going on with Emma, but he opted to leave PJ out for the meantime. It wasn’t certain if the concept would even work. It had been a long-time since the siblings had seen each other, and Paul wasn’t ready for what he was about to see. 

At the same time, Victoria and Geri just got through with the bloke who outed Melanie in front of the group, pretty much shamming her. The mates may be on the fence when it comes to Melanie’s working-class background but were quick to stand up for her when she couldn’t speak. The situation was somewhat anxious, prompting Geri to take a puff of her own to calm down. Not the healthiest, but that wasn't on Geri’s mind. Victoria was also stressed out, even asking Geri for a light. They both had to figure out what they can do for Melanie once they found a likely location, as Victoria was given a copy of some of the pictures Melanie had her parents take. It wasn’t pleasing. 

“Look, I know her to hurt her neck in that fight, but that’s a bit extreme.” Geri said. 

“I know. I have to show the rest of them but wait until they calm down.” Victoria said. 

“The way she’s hooked up almost looks like she was on death’s door.” Geri said. 

“They explained she was drugged up for who knows what. No wonder Melanie made it clear never to give her pain medication. Reminds us of the time she had a panic attack after Noel pulled a fast one, trapping her in a chest fringe as prank.” Victoria said. 

“Oh yeah, she was crying after Mel found her. It was one of the few times she accepted a hug from anyone.” Geri said. 

“Melanie has taphophobia. It’s pretty common, not weird.” Victoria said. 

“What do you think they’re doing to her? Have in such a situation where she’s forced to see her fears, knowing it could end in disaster?” Geri asks. 

“That priest did explain how the location was hell-bent of getting some process done. I had to ask at what cost.” Victoria said. 

“At that rate, it seems like they won’t stop until Melanie has a nervous breakdown.” Geri said. 

"I wouldn’t be surprised.” Victoria said. 

“Say, has anyone bothered looking up that location, let alone the Mental Health Act. I mean, why doesn’t it seem to have appeared anywhere on the listings?” Geri asks. 

“Emma went go find out herself. She had to stop as she was losing phone signals, keeping her from getting a hold of us or anyone. She described that like the moorlands. It seems like Melanie had been taken to the netherworld that many had heard about. It started to reminds her and me of the infamous Moors Murders. If one wanted to get away from society, whoever built that area weren’t fucking kidding.” Victoria said as she puffs a smoke. 

“I don’t get, even those who do seek medical advice for mental issues had been treated in hospitals nearby.” Geri said. 

“I had to look up the Mental Health Act, which was held Melanie got caught up in. Melanie wasn’t threatening us, as she was crying for help from us. I couldn’t find a fucking part of physical injuries being forced to be treated. Not to mention, anything about taking her away from everybody she knows. Even with the order, she would’ve been admitted to a location nearby or provided outpatient treatment.” Victoria said. 

“By the looks of it, someone had problems with Melanie.” Geri said. 

“The part I could find if it has something to do with her mental health, which didn’t seem like it to us. Melanie was treating some of her injuries before asking the doctors from some help. She didn’t harm herself on purpose. She was even checking if we were okay before going to the A&E.” Victoria said. 

“Given that, Melanie understood the dangers, making able to make health decisions on her own.” Geri said. 

“Then, answer this, why declare her a threat to herself as she was willing to seek medical help? She was also in the process of filing charges against the men behind this.” Victoria said. 

Some popping sounds were heard. 

“What was that?” Victoria asks. 

“It came over there.” Geri said. 

Geri and Victoria headed to where Emma, Mel, and PJ were at. 

“Who the fuck is that?” Geri asks. 

“Never mind, we need to help Emma.” Victoria said. 

“Emma knows karate, she can defend herself.” Geri said. 

“Not where there’s a weapon involved.” Victoria said. 

Geri sees what was in Carol had used after it was left in Emma's chest.

“WHAT THE FUCK” Geri said. 

“What is wrong with you?” Emma yelled at Carol, while in pain but wasn’t fazed. 

Shocked, Carol just took off with her family. 

“What did you do?” Alan asks. 

“Just go” Carol yelled. 

The couple leaves. 

“What happened?” Victoria asks. 

“Don’t touch it.” Emma said. 

“We know.” PJ said. 

“I’m calling an ambulance.” Mel said. 

“How she got a knife?” Geri asks. 

“Never mind that, what about Emma?” Victoria asks. 

“Get Emma to the A&E, I don’t like where she got her.” Geri said. 

"Tell me about it." Mel said.

“Why would she do this, my sister?” PJ asks. 

“That’s what I’m asking... WHY ME!” Emma demanded. 

At the centre, Melanie was finally able to see Paul for the first time in a long time. Paul noticed how Melanie was reduced to merely a shell of herself. Melanie was pretty much paralyzed from the medications given to her, making unable to move. The orderly kept an eye on Melanie, looking out for any sign of trouble. Melanie was barely conscious, forcing Paul to go easy on his questions. Melanie still wasn’t ready to talk about the choking incident and Carol but Paul could tell that it wasn't good. The orderly knew deep down, Melanie was in a load of pain but understood that she wasn’t ready to come forward. Arthur was nearby when a phone was ringing. Arthur answered the phone, was told something had happened and Emma was being sent to a nearby hospital. Oliver was nearby. 

“What happened?” Oliver asks. 

“PJ’s sister, Emma, was just stabbed with a knife.” Arthur said. 

“WHAT! Now, who would do that?” Oliver asked. 

“I’m not sure. I need to tell Melanie as her step-mum had something to do with it.” Arthur said. 

“You do think Melanie would have the mental captivity to allow Carol near her?” Oliver asks. 

“If she declines Carol, she’s mentally fit as far as I care.” Arthur said. 

Arthur heads over to the interview. 

“Sorry to bother, but I tell you lots.” Arthur said. 

Arthur explained what was going on, Melanie was understandingly pissed at what Carol did. Melanie asked if Emma would press charges, which she would’ve gone with. Arthur explained that he wasn’t sure but wouldn’t blame anyone for doing that. Arthur secretly sent out an alert because of the matter, knowing he has a promise to uphold and was willing to keep his end of the settlement. Later that night, Paul had called PJ to check on what was going on and informed him about Melanie. PJ couldn’t believe, even after being showed pictures off what Joan and Dennis took, that Melanie allowed. As anticipated, Carol came over to visit Melanie, but her step-daughter didn’t want to speak to the woman who tried to try to kill one of her friends. Carol demanded Melanie speak, but no one would move. Carol and Melanie were at war with each other, which now has gotten more serious. However, Alan convinces Carol to calm down and talk with the doctors on what was happening to Melanie, giving a chance for a father and daughter talk. 

“I’m sorry for what happened to Emma. I didn’t know what Carol was up to or what cause her to do that.” Alan said. 

“What kind of person would do that? Even, Madam Mim and the Evi Queen would’ve kept her distance.” Melanie said. 

“Well, your step-mum was compared that sea creature in_ Little _ _ Mermaid _ who would've been appalled, though The Queen of Hearts had some degree of mercy.” Alan said. 

“Answer this one: what was she thinking when she targeted Emma? Why go for the area that would’ve killed her?” Melanie said. 

Many fathers don’t often prefer insubordination from their children, even as adults, but Alan understood. 

“I’m not sure. It was by chance. I’m sure it’ll get dealt with. I’m still trying to understand what had happened. I didn’t know how Carol was hard when you got scared.” Alan said. 

“What?” Melanie asks. 

“Carol told me what she heard at the church. A group was furious at what happened today. The session was talking about your situation and one bugger ratted you out. Emma was upset about, called him in front of the community.” Alan said. 

“I knew she would do something like that.” Melanie said. 

“We didn’t understand how it was bothering you to be publicly shamed. Was that the reason? Was that why you didn’t want to talk to us about what happened?” Alan asks. 

“I don’t want to talk.” Melanie said. 

Melanie still refuses to talk about the choking incident. 

“It’s okay to ask for help. You can’t control everything. Right now, you’re here because you couldn’t control it anymore. I know this is difficult, but we just want the young girl we had before she was killed.” Alan said. 

Melanie heard those statements but tried to hold back tears as she knew Alan was right. 

“Melanie, I know we had a rough time bonding as a family. I know I wasn’t the kind of father who wanted, but we need to move forward.” Alan said. 

Melanie still tried to hold back but tears were appearing.

“Tears are tears, and tears don’t lie.” Alan said. 

“Then, why sent me to my execution? I’m already lifeless. Now, Emma has to suffer, who next?” Melanie yelled. 

Alan didn’t have an answer, same with the orderly who had heard that. As Alan tried to speak with Melanie, attempting to get her to open up, but Melanie was still refusing to talk as she senses that the one person, she was able to trust was likely killed because of matter. Alan tried to comfort Melanie, knowing she was upset deep down inside. The orderly came over to see what was going on but wasn’t able to answer the questions. 

At the same time, Mel, Victoria, and Geri were at the waiting room, knowing Emma’s mum, Pauline, was on her way over to see Emma. It wasn’t uncertain if Emma would survive, but it would rude not to allow a final mother-daughter moment. PJ was in confusion since he never has seen their mum that upset. Jenny and Linn also arrived after hearing what happened. They were horrified and hoping Emma was going to survive. Emma had been in surgery for longer than expected, making matters worse. Pauline finally arrived, distress, but who could blame her? Mel, Victoria, Geri, Jenny, and Linn all watched as a distressed mother waiting on word along with her son, waiting about what was happening to her only daughter. Joan came over to support Pauline, holding off what was happening to Melanie despite Pauline understanding on what happened thanks to PJ showing her the pictures. The room was quiet as two women were in a state of distress over what was happening to their only daughters, their devoted supporters. No one had a dry eye, as echoing of tears could be heard across the room. 

Later that night, Alan and his family were finally home. Liam and Declan were questioning what was going on as they had never seemed their parents in such a state. Carol needed to talk to Alan about what she did, knowing she was in some serious trouble. 

“Can’t believe I did that? What was I thinking?” Carol asks. 

“Melanie wanted to know that too. It took some time for her to talk to me. The medication they were giving was making her sicker but had to explain she needed to move forward.” Alan said. 

“I guess I was too hard on her. You know think Trevor would say anything.” Carol said. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if either he or the mother of his only daughter and second son takes you to court.” Alan told her. 

“Okay, so I was a bitch, but I was trying to be the mother Melanie should’ve had. Someone strict about her problems.” Carol said. 

“Well, it had a dangerous effect. I know she doesn’t what to admit it, but Melanie was scared of you.” Alan said. 

“What?” Carol said. 

“I tried to talk some sense. I learned about the choking incident.” Alan said. 

“Oh What,” Carol said. 

“I don’t know what it was, but that’s not the issue. I’m starting to get the hint on what caused Melanie to suffered pretty badly, not just from the hit-and-run she was in.” Alan said. 

“You heard the tribunal; she isn’t mentally fit to go with the court case.” Carol said. 

“That’s why she handed the matter over to Anthony's daughter, Victoria, who also involved.” Alan said. 

“Okay, maybe I’ll have a word with Anthony when I get the chance. I ought to tell Pauline I’m sorry for my part on almost sending Emma to her grave. It’s only fair.” Carol said. 

Carol calls Pauline’s number only to be met with her answering machine. Carol leaves a message for Pauline, explaining her actions, wanting to say that she’s sorry and want to handle the matter. After a day of mayhem, everyone wanted to relax and hope for a decent outcome, with Emma in their thoughts and prays. It would take time, with the phone ringing in the middle of the night. 


	13. Guess They Got The Point...

The following morning arrived but many were still in a state of difficulty. Emma made it through emergency cardiothoracic surgery but was sedated thanks to a cocktail of medication with the endotracheal tube still its place. Pauline had been by her daughter’s side the whole night, her blouse obviously shown the tears she had wailed. Melanie woke up the very next morning, trapped in a state of emotional distress. The puddle of tears on her pillow was an obvious sight that Melanie had been crying all night, not getting enough sleep. Victoria knew she had to move forward, knowing both of her fallen friends would’ve told her to do so. Melanie was watching the news on the TV in her room, the only known access to the outside world. Victoria was at the courthouse, working with an attorney looking over the case Victoria was working on. They were in the middle of setting up a court date when an officer came over to speak with Victoria. Melanie was both saddened and furious with what was happening as she’s unable to see Emma. Melanie wasn’t willing to speak with anyone despite being the centre of focus on her treatment. Despite this, Melanie still was put through the treatments again but made it clear, she wasn’t talking to anyone, PERIOD. At the same time, Mel, Jenny, Linn, and a few others had subsequently found the location Emma was talking about and saw how no games were being played. Now, the next thing was how to seek in without being detected, which was easier said than done until Linn noticed something off in the distance. The rest waits in the camper just behind the far end of the gates in disguise.

“Fuck, when they want someone cut off, they mean it.” Mel said. 

“It almost looks like the Ministry of Love in _1984 _.” Linn said. 

“Okay, now we got the location, how we break-in?” Jenny asks. 

“Well, Mrs O’Neil explained she and her husband had to wait at the entrance. It was simple for them because they’re family. No friends... only family." Mel said

"This place wants Melanie to abandon us. They're not fucking around." Linn said.

"I wouldn't be surprised. They gave me this.” Mel said. 

The trio looked over the paperwork. 

“I can understand wanting to remove toxic elements but this sounds like we don’t exist.” Jenny said. 

Jenny takes a closer look at the outermost wall, which looked like the wall Berlin once had. 

“Talking about gaslighting, this is to the next level. I wouldn’t be surprised if it’s like it had to be during the Soviet Union, with their closed cities.” Jenny said. 

“Well, we need a way in. I’m not sure about the animals. It’s very challenging to pass me off as a service dog, never mind once a human.” Linn said. 

“Shit, Linn’s right. We need some way.” Mel said. 

They looked at a distance. 

“Hey look” One of the others asks. 

“Want is it, Brian?” His cousin asks. 

“Check that Kevin, they look like a news crew.” Brian said. 

“I think I meant to have an idea, but first, we need a layout.” A third guy asks. 

“Well AJ, this is not getting my much.” A fourth asks. 

“Come on, Nick. It has to have clue on way in.” AJ said. 

“Look, I got it.” A woman suggested. 

“What is it, Melissia?” Mel asks. 

“We got to use the vents. With the expectation of Linn, none of us can get through easily.” Melissa said. 

“Me... like in that Simpsons episode, like that greyhound.” Linn said. 

“I’m not getting greased, no way my fat ass can in.” Melissa said. 

“First, we need to know how far we need to be, not to mention get Linn set up.” Mel said. 

“It would be easier to hack into the CCTV services if any.” AJ said. 

“Why do you think we’re doing? We need to get a layout, so we can sneak in to find Melanie.” Brian said. 

“They claim the patients are here for treatment but Aceso explained else wise.” Mel said. 

As Linn gears up, Nick and Kevin keep an eye out for any trouble. 

“Anything,” Nick said. 

"Not that I’m aware of” Kevin said. 

“Any word on Emma” Nick said. 

“She survived the surgery but still very sick.” Kevin said. 

“What kind of knife was on her?” Nick asks. 

“Not sure, it was rather serious.” Kevin said. 

“Think whoever did that will get in legal troubles?” Nick asks. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if either Emma, Melanie, or Victoria takes legal action.” Kevin said. 

“Okay, she’s ready.” Melissa said. 

“Keep in mind all I’m going for it the CCTV room. It’s one of the few rooms that could give us an idea of what is going on with Melanie. Not sure, what will happen that for damn sure.” Linn said. 

Linn climbs the ladder Jenny had found to leap over the first fence, only to get a surprise. 

“You have got to be kidding me?” Linn asks. 

“What is it?” Mel asks. 

“Which building is it?” Linn asks. 

Jenny climbs on the ladder to see what Linn meant. 

“You’re not kidding. There’s a host of buildings... almost like a penal colony.” Jenny said, before climbing down. 

Mel goes for a look. 

“My fucking word, it’s clearly a prison if you can call it that.” Mel said, before climbing down. 

“Okay, here I go. If I could find something, like a bunch of other dogs, that could be a clue where to you, what can be done.” Linn said. 

Meanwhile, Geri arrived at Emma’s bedside, checking on her. Geri didn’t get much information from Victoria but that wasn’t the issue at the moment. Emma was trying to come back to life but was still sick from the medication. The tube had to stay for about a few more hours to be sure. Pauline was by her daughter’s side, encouraging her to wake up, still distress. Geri didn’t want to say much, even after the arrival of a few more. 

“I heard what happened.” One said. 

“Rozonda, this is only the beginning.” Geri said. 

“Girl, I wouldn’t blame Emma if she takes her killer to court.” Another said. 

“Well, almost killed, but I see what you mean, Tionne.” Geri said. 

“If I was her, I start considering taking that bitch to jail.” Dana said. 

“If she can make it through? Now, we got two women down.” Geri said. 

“Oh right, Lisa told me what happened to Melanie. That shit is fucked up. I heard a lot about that hellhole. One of my cousins worked there and was disgusted on how they won’t stop until they get what they want out of the patients.” Rozonda said. 

“Can almost how bad?” Geri asks. 

“Is it like in those cells in POW encampments?” Tionne asks. 

“I can’t say but those who somehow make it weren’t the same afterwards.” Rozonda said. 

“I’m going to guess more than the Perry Mason Method.” Dana said. 

“That’s one of the most common, they won’t stop until they get some kind. It has been said that many resorts to eavesdropping.” Rozonda said. 

“I’m going to guess they don’t trust a lot of those under their grounds. Wait... they could be a violation... we got something more than we can figure.” Geri said. 

“There has to be a section of the law that bans that.” Dana said. 

“Wait, Victoria looked up the Mental Health Act of 1983. There has to be somewhere that bans abuse of powers.” Geri said. 

=== 

“All I want them to do is just leave me alone. Why don’t they get that?” Melanie asks. 

“They’ll find any method to obtain anything out of you until one or two things. They either get all they need or break us down.” Trixie said. 

“If you ask me, it’s torture. Enough is enough, it’s only going to make people worse.” Melanie said. 

“That’s one part of the methods. Once, they can break someone down, they can jump in and take control.” Trixie said. 

“I don’t get, Trixie. I’m mean, you been here for a while, how are you able to survive?” Melanie asks. 

“Sometimes, you gotta fight fire with fire, as they’re not the only ones. Some of the other patients can be just as dangerous. It’s hard to trust just one person.” Trixie said. 

“I had my fair of tough customers, which doesn’t make much sense when it comes to these muffins.” Melanie said. 

“Well, there are many who shared the opinion on what is torture and when to stop. They at least know when to keep their feet out of their mouths.” Trixie said. 

“Then, why don’t just stand up for folks like us who just want to be left alone? It seems like muffins feed on moments when it just too much.” Melanie said. 

“That’s what those who they assign look for, hunting for any information they can use against us in any talking session when given the chance.” Trixie said. 

“How often does that happen?” Melanie asks. 

“More than you think, and bugger they found out some fucked-up shit.” Trixie said. 

“Such as what” Melanie asks. 

“One girl was caught with a makeshift sex toy, which she tried placing it in her fanny.” Trixie said. 

“Suck for whoever has pulled that out.” Melanie said. 

“Tell me about it. Some had to be sneaky and write their true emotions in journals that had on hand, but that’s hard to come out with a lot of prying eyes.” Trixie said. 

“Is it the whole point of a journal is to be private?” Melanie asks. 

“It’s supposed to be a form of treatment but many don’t often trust the orderlies. To workaround, some had resort to using shapes and codes. One guy even mastered Egyptian hieroglyphs in hopes of keeping his secrets that.” Trixie said. 

“I’m not very good at writing apart of Latin system.” Melanie said. 

“No need. Many had used the NATO codes at times. Yet, there are different ones.” Trixie said. 

=== 

{Phone Call} 

“Any word on Emma” Victoria asks. 

“She’s starting to show signs of life, that’s what.” Geri said. 

“That’s good.” Victoria said. 

“Has Melanie’s step-mum been charged?” Geri asks. 

“Not to my knowledge, it has to be up Emma or someone she’s close to. You know who that’ll be going to be.” Victoria said. 

“I wouldn’t surprise if Emma’s mum goes through with it. You know how Emma is a mama’s girl but not in the traditional sense.” Geri said. 

“I know. Melanie’s the same way. If anytime they ask for their mums during shit like that, you need to pay the fuck attention. That how we know shit just got real.” Victoria said. 

“I know. Tell me about it.” Geri said. 

“Well, I had to ask because I noticed PJ at the courthouse along with some random bloke, and it’ not Melanie’s brother.” Victoria said. 

“Emma does have two brothers.” Geri said. 

“Well, is any of them named Trevor?” Victoria asks. 

“No, they're Robert and PJ.” Geri said. 

“Well, whom he is, he’s pretty pissed off about what happened to Emma. I’m going to see her on the way back.” Victoria said. 

{Phone call ends} 

“Is Victoria going forward?” Dana asks. 

“According to her, she has to. She’s not sure if Emma should take legal action, but, understandably, her mum would.” Geri said. 

“I know. Had to leave the room for a moment, the nurses are checking on Emma. It’ll be a while before they can safely remove her breathing tube if she shows signs of improvements. Same goes with her feeding tube.” Tionne said. 

“She got lucky at this point. What kind of knife was it?” Dana asks. 

“I’m not sure, somewhere between a dagger or wasp knife.” Rodzonda said. 

“How the fuck she got one of those?” Dana asks. 

“They didn’t say.” Rodzonda said. 

“That’s some fucked up shit. I did notice a CCTV camera nearby but didn’t much attention.” Geri said. 

“Then, Melanie’s step-mum is going to be fucked if they bother asking the owners. Reminds me of an assassination of a man in Japan. To be fair, he was a dipshit at times, but nothing like one man’s viewpoint being taken to the next level. I mean, you can disagree with one’s viewpoints but not to the extremes.” Tionne said. 

“Do tell us?” Dana said. 

“It happened in Japan in 1960. This man was giving a speech when out of nowhere, this other guy, a teenager showed up with a sword. The assign’s target noticed shit was going down but there wasn’t much he could do. A photographer was also there and got a picture just as a group of people stopped the assign for going for around two. Yet, the assign needed was just one blow to get his mark and got it.” Tionne said. 

“Did they killed the assign since Japan did have such punishment at the time for murders?” Geri asks. 

“No... the assign hanged himself, robbing the chance for the government to take action.” Tionne said. 

“That’s fucking sucks for those who witnessed it.” Geri said. 

The ladies return to check up on Emma, who was partially awake. Pauline was by her daughter’s side, trying to calm her down despite Emma wondering what was wrong with. Much like Melanie, Emma didn’t often mind about her injuries, rather make sure everyone else around her was all right. As the same time, Melanie has begun trying to focus on a hidden writing style to express her emotions without any more prying eyes. Melanie keeps hearing the motto “secrets keep people sick”. Yet, this made Melanie think about the situation she was dealing with, but there was no turning back. However, as she writes, Melanie noticed something in the distance but tried to avoid it to prevent further trouble. There was no telling what was next. 


	14. Chapter 14

Linn was able to get across one of the courtyards and entered through one of the vents. With going to the CCTV seems to be a reasonable option, Linn immediately searched around to create a hook-up line to view remotely. However, Linn was able to locate a flaw as cameras weren’t often allowed in patients’ room but Melanie gave permission. Yet, even with that, Linn is aware that someone would catch on, but she just carried on. Despite her paws, Linn was able to hook up the wireless access, giving the team on the outside access to the CCTV system. 

“Okay, we’re in.” Jenny said. 

"There has to be someone where Melanie had to be placed.” Nick said. 

“Well, it’s unlikely to be in the room she’s given.” Linn explained, over the talkie. 

“Okay, do you see any signs of that news crew we saw?” Mel asks. 

“That’s who I’m going to have to find but Melanie is our main focus. I think they have nothing to do with us.” Linn said.   
Linn tries to locate an area Melanie would likely be found. 

“We still have to be on the lookout for. I mean, what easy is it for a panel van to be parked without...” AJ said. 

“Look, it does have one-way mirrors. They can’t see us, but we can them. Besides, we have to handle the monitors.” Brian said. 

Linn looks at some of the hallways and dining hall to find Melanie but finally able to locate her the common area. 

“I think I got something.” Linn said. 

Linn zooms in on the video she was able to find. 

“Here we go, the eagle has landed... I always wanted to say that.” Linn said. 

The rest of the crew also able to control the camera in the area. 

“Well, all I see... wait... look.” Mel said. 

“What’s with the brace... fuck, she got fucked.” AJ said. 

“They did a number on her, shit!” Melissa said. 

It was clear, they found Melanie. 

“No wonder the police got on her situation?” Melissa said. 

Mel studies at the footage, worse than thought.

“She strictly requested... NO DRUGS. WHAT THEY DO... DRUGGED HER.” Mel said. 

“Who’s she talking to?” Jenny asks. 

“Don’t know, but that’s not our business.” Mel said. 

“Shit, has any of those folks seen the sun?” Melissa asks. 

“Even in black and white, you can tell. Linn did point out the windows being frosted.” Jenny said. 

“Linn, what room is that?” Kevin asks. 

“I’m not sure, there’s no way to obtain access to the audio. So far, I’m still trying to hide her room, which can give as a better look. It doesn’t appear... wait, I got it. There should be something... if I can find like a clue, we might be able to plant a camera that’ll let us see what is going on.” Linn said. 

“The question is, where can it be placed that those guys can’t look?” Mel asks. 

“I know. We’ll need to set up some kind of webcam.” Linn said. 

“Is this even legal?” AJ asks. 

“Melanie approved for us to watch her. If anything, something goes wrong, she can take legal action.” Mel said. 

Linn finds old footage from the corridor, early in the day. 

“I think I might have out.” (She locates on that was Melanie was being taken from.) “I think I have a clue on which is her room.” Linn said. 

“Thank god, now is there a way?” Mel asks. 

“I think I can locate an area looking at Melanie. Two to be sure. Don't me going on the windows, it's called frosty and not the winter. It still allows the lights.” Linn said. 

"They won't let her even see the outside..." Mel wondered.

Mel looks at Melissa.

"They're not fucking around. I heard this kind of shit happening in the Eastern bloc, but fuck..." Melissa said.

Linn takes the gear she needs to set up so the others can look at Melanie, despite the lack of audio. Yet, Linn was able to hear footsteps coming towards the CCTV room, forcing her to hide. Linn was able to have space, before making her next move. Linn noticed a cart with a safe location to hide while being transported. Her wolf body gave her the opportunity to stay in one spot until she can be on the right floor. Once, on the floor, Linn left to find the right room, avoiding the orderlies. Finally, Linn located a nurse station, located the room number, and escaped, but forgetting about the unaltered CCTV cameras. Still, Linn was determined, located the room, 451, and searched for a location to set up the webcams, that can be accessed remotely. After finding a spot at the window, facing the bed, linking it to the few computers... I.e. a clock bolted to the system like connected to the computers, Linn knew she has to make a break for it as the alarm was going off. After making sure all was on, Linn bolted, searching for an exit, only to learn of a lockdown. Linn needed to get the fuck out, requiring her to use the air vents as she can fit through. Despite the maze, Linn was able to escape the building but ordered the others to run, just run. The crew told Linn where to meet up, understanding that she’ll be at the location until she can escape. The setup worked, as the crew got a look at what Melanie was being subjected, leaving them in dismay. 

Meanwhile, Pauline was still by her daughter’s bedside, as Emma was getting a checkup. Emma wasn’t thinking about her injuries for even a minute despite the examinations. Emma had known of the dangers of what she was doing, but she was willing to go forward. Pauline wasn’t bothered with her daughter putting herself in danger as she understood that Emma rather grasps the risks to ensure those, she cared about had a chance. Geri was speaking with Victoria over the phone, asking if any charges could be filed against Carol though Emma doesn’t seem interested. Pauline left her daughter with the decision, though it seems Emma rather forgive and accept an apology. Joan came over to see Emma after she heard what happened. Pauline greeted Joan, who explained about what happened to Melanie, which the former wasn’t surprised to understand. Joan still had the photographs that Melanie demanded she takes. Pauline was horrified to see how bad Melanie was, including how she was drugged up. Joan is still furious with Alan and had thought about taking legal action until Pauline told her how it wouldn't do much if any. Joan would do anything for Melanie but understood what both Pauline and Emma were talking about.   
Just then, someone assigned to Melanie’s case arrived, needing to have a word with anyone know would provide some insight. Emma wasn’t able to take part due to her injuries but Geri filled in, along with Joan. Joan and Geri found themselves in the room they were brought into, where they were greeted by Carol and Alan. Something was seriously wrong. 

“What the fuck? This is only going to end...” Geri uttered. 

“Don’t worry, that matter is being dealt with. I work with the location Melanie is staying.” Nurse Eir introduced herself. 

“More like taken prison,” Geri said. 

“Sorry, but the section order was filed the morning it was registered, though it was going on for some time and repeated requests to visit after doctors became concerned. After failing to arrive went too long, there was no other alternative to admit her under the court order. Neighbours at the flat had noticed that she was behaving strangely at times to the point, one by chance noticed she was fragile.” Nurse Eir said. 

“What do you mean by chance?” Joan asks. 

“She was having trouble with the stairs to her floor, even struggling to breathe. She had to remove an article of clothing for a moment, likely to breathe easier. It was there that random bystander once how dangerously frail she was, looking at one of her arms. It was enough for action being taken place.” Eir said. 

“How come none of you girls saw it?” Alan asks. 

“Melanie often kept things to herself, mostly Emma is told about it. She told about us about the cat food, she was trying to find something she could swallow. You can’t rush her. It has to be one step at a time.” Geri said. 

“You should’ve intervened.” Carol said, in a bossy attitude

Remembering what Emma had explained, Geri takes the chance. 

“WELL, IF YOU DIDN’T BULLIED YOUR STEP-DAUGHTER TO DEATH, SHE WOULD STILL BE HERE.” Geri said. 

Alan’s eyes widen. 

“Excuse me, she’s alive.” Carol said. 

“She wanted someone to help her NOT BERATED. Sure, she doesn't mind feeling pain but that’s how she knows she’s alive. Take that away, you might as had her hanged until death. Had you been there when she was choking or trapped where she’s stripped of any control or signs of life... we can take a guess.” Geri said. 

Though she knows Melanie wasn't dead in a common matter since Geri didn’t see her in person, Joan understood what Geri meant. 

“Look, I was trying to be the parent she’s supposed to have.” Carol said. 

“Then, why didn’t help her when she needed a shoulder to cry on?” (She looks at Alan.) “Same with you” Joan said. 

Geri tries to calm down. 

“Fuck, I never thought I would...” Geri said. 

"I know. Seeing what they did to her." Joan said.

“It’s all right. It’s pretty much a wake-up.” Alan said. 

"She strictly said, NO DRUGS. What happens... SHE DRUGGED TO THE POINT, YOU MIGHT AS WELL CONSIDERED HER DEAD." Geri said.

"My word... we weren't trying to torture, let alone kill her. She's needed medical help." Carol said.

"Then, what makes you think having my only daughter killed..." Joan said.

"ALL RIGHT" Alan yelled.

The room goes quiet, while Eir request for any medical records.

"Never that I had to do that, no wonder Melanie had problems," Alan said.

"It's all right. They were getting out of control." Carol said.

"We're standing here and can hear." Joan said.

"I know" Carol said.

Eir was looking at Melanie’s records. 

“It does mention a case of respiratory distress. Choking would terrify anyone.” Eir said. 

“Wait... as much as... I mean, how far...” Alan said. 

“Still too early, but we’re starting to get the picture on what course of action. We’re still trying to figure who tried to poison with cadmium.” Eir said. 

“See, she’s still being bullied. How the fuck they found she has taphophobia.” Geri said. 

“We still know who did it. Luckily, it was only enough to paralyze her.” Eir said. 

“There’s nothing wrong with taphophobia, it’s common. I’m not sure how that drove her over the edge.” Alan said. 

"Don't tell that container accident did it." Carol said. 

"She gets nervous at graveyards. Yet, you crew her out when it came to that." Alan said.

“I’m starting to see where we have to go on Melanie. It’s looking like she wasn’t properly treated for some of these traumas. Not sure, if this meets PTSD or anxiety, we’ll still need to interview some of the others who know her. So far, it's nearly clear that she's emotional bankrupt, resulted in a nervous breakdown.” Eir said. 

“What does that mean?” Carol asks. 

“It’s unclear if it could run in the family, hence only they were allowed to rule out. It appears to be more environmental. She refuses to speak when called upon until someone aggravates her.” Eir said. 

“She hates it when someone stares at her for no reason. We respected that rule.” Geri said. 

“That was noticed during meal times. It kept resulted in an incomplete, to the point she has to be fed in her room at times.” Eir said. 

“Did anyone tell her off?” Carol asks. 

Both Joan and Geri gave Carol a ruthless expression. 

“What... are you saying I done a disastrous job at raising her?” Carol asks. 

“I didn’t spend enough time and gave her enough love.” Alan wondered. 

"More like failed at your daughter. I know, Dennis didn't have a decent start but learned when he was being a twat and work to earn Melanie's trust. He had to work vigorously on it, which paid off. Like you, you pretty much abandon her. SHE NO LONGER HAS A FATHER SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO TRUST. I wouldn't be surprised if she calls you by your first name as she did to Carol." Joan said.

Joan stood speechless, while Geri had the most confusing emotion she ever dealt with.

"Fuck, now we know why Melanie is in a hellhole." Geri said.

"What is this?" Carol asks.

"Now, you get what is going on inside of Melanie when she has to deal with you." Joan said.

“You may believe there’s pretty of blame, but no one has to own it! It's not going help Melanie at this rate. Melanie is going to need those involved to support her.” Eir said. 

“Then, why she’s locked up far from civilization? Why a hell similar to supermanx?” Geri asks. 

A knock is heard, it was Victoria. 

“Oh sorry, Emma’s mum told me that Geri was over here.” Victoria said. 

“What happened at the courthouse, Tor?” Geri asks. 

“That bastard is out on bond until the court appointment, later this week. I spoke with a person who works at the Works and Petitions, they offer to handle Melanie's flat while she recovers." Victoria said.

"I see" Geri said.

"I noticed Emma’s dad at the courthouse, didn’t bother asking.” Victoria said. 

“Do you think what happened to Emma would be a civil case?” Geri asks. 

“I asked. Melanie’s step-mum could be looking a misdemeanour assault, as they don’t think it’s considered with intending. Still, they’re leaving that up to Emma’s dad, who’s filing the charges.” Victoria said. 

“I’m not surprised with Trevor making that decision,” Carol said. 

“How about Emma?” Geri asks. 

“I haven’t checked up on her. I’m about to go see her. I heard she’s responding and breathing on her own.” Victoria said. 

“Is she open to any talks? Alan asks. 

“Not at this moment, let her rest for now after what I just heard.” Victoria said. 

“Is she talking?” Geri asks. 

“Her voice is scratchy but that’s anticipated. She’s been asking if Melanie was okay. She misses her.” Victoria said. 

"Same with us" Geri said.

"I'll speak to Emma when it's safe to do. We need her to recover for now." Eir said.

=== 

“This suck, can’t even track this bitch down.” Harriet said. 

“Has anyone find out how the break-in happen?” Joyce asks. 

“Not that anyone is aware of, check all the visitors. No other areas seem to be benched.” Harriet said. 

“Any on the lockdown order” Joyce asks. 

“There doesn’t to be any other threat... but, still on alert.” Harriet said. 

“What about the patients?” Joyce asks. 

“Increased motioning but nothing off” Harriet said. 

Following advice taken, Melanie began writing a diary about how she was feeling but in some kind of codes she could decipher. Melanie opted for some Klingon, thinking that it would be hard for her diary to be decoded. Melanie was given a book on the language by Dennis, who sneaked it in. As she began, Melanie was able to feel a sense of peace that she hasn’t observed since she was brought to the location. Melanie had found a location to place and gain easy access, along with a way to know if someone was tempting, as she knew the drawings from art therapy were likely being screened... knowing privacy was pretty much not allowed to a certain amount. Melanie was already on high alert when it came to that lockdown and looked without when the orderly wasn’t paying attention. Melanie had a feeling that someone she knows brought some extra equipment but kept quiet. Melanie looked once every few seconds to keep sure she wasn’t being watched. When came to treatment, Melanie hid the diary in the location she had found, before anyone had a clue. One of the nurses wants to give another form of treatment for Melanie, given her medical health. Melanie was rather nervous as she was being hooked to something that appeared to be some kind of monitor and was asked a serious of yes/no questions. Then, Melanie was placed in a room for some form of cognitive therapy, which got her anxious. A fax was received at the room, which Melanie took a glance. Melanie kept an eye on before finding out it was the meeting Geri had been involved. Melanie quickly looked away before the nurse noticed. It was rather painstaking what she had to put with. After about an hour, Melanie was brought to one of the common rooms for the talking treatment. Melanie resented being part of the treatment, as usual, yet this time was going to be different. 


	15. Chapter 15

After her rounds, Melanie was finding herself uncomfortable with what was going around her. She was already weakened from the medication she was being given despite her appeals. Melanie had placed an article where she hid her diary, this was to inform her of anyone attempting to break in. Along with the mandated treatments, Melanie had tried to locate anything to keep her occupied while on the lookout, like reading some books she found. It was one of the few things she had enough strength was able to get by. When it came to finding items to create her diary, Melanie had to obtain an exercise notebook and a pencil to write. It wasn’t that difficult to take them as they were rather inexpensive to purchase extra supplies, and Melanie had noticed that the orderlies don’t worry about any stationery items being stolen. This provided a chance to go for it, besides... if found, they’ve likely thought it seems doodles if they try to use a darker colour to reveal it and leave it alone. Melanie thought about writing in white pencil with pressure, but she had to combine with Klingon to ensure it would be secretive since it could be detected. It would let her also know if someone had been looking as it was common for someone to have their diaries messed with. 

At the same time, Emma was trying to speak after having the breathing tube removed. Pauline tried to explain to convince Emma to take it easy. Tionne and Rodzonda were talking with the doctors when they noticed Geri and Victoria walking by to check up on Emma. The duo could tell the meeting they had to be intensive. Pauline left the room for a moment to handle a phone call, which Emma didn’t mind. Finally, Tionne and Rodzonda asked about the situation, as they could tell. 

“I’m guessing it was awful,” Rodzonda said. 

“It was fucking worse. How can someone leave their offspring with someone that cold? I’m starting to see her problems had to be before that choking incident... maybe, the breaking point.” Geri said. 

“Damn... it had to be a shit-sprain,” Tionne said. 

“How’s Emma’s doing?” Victoria asks. 

“She’s trying to talk but don’t expect much.” Rodzonda said. 

“I need to speak to her about her dad. I’ll leave out what Geri had gone through.” Victoria said. 

Victoria enters the room Emma was in, while Tionne and Rodzonda comforted Geri. 

“Man, had to have a moment without a smoke,” Geri said. 

“They can give you some nicotine gum.” A random person said strolling by. 

“Thanks,” Geri said. 

“That’s the only drug they found in Emma’s system.” Tionne said. 

“I know, when she was younger, she was diagnosed with problems with health problems that could be handled with nicotine, just to name a few. She despised the idea of smoking, but it was strangely doctors' orders until they were able to find a way via an inhaler.” Geri said. 

Victoria meets with Emma. 

“Are you feeling better?” Victoria asks. 

“Somewhat, but that’s not on my mind.” Emma said. 

“I saw your dad at the courthouse.” Victoria said. 

“I bet he heard about what happened. Any idea of him?” Emma asks. 

“I don’t know what he wants. How long did they say?” Victoria asks. 

“For about two weeks, they need to make sure. I lost more blood than they thought, even flatlining.” Emma said. 

“Oh my god,” Victoria said. 

“That’s the least of my problems. Got a taste of what could’ve happened to Melanie. Not mad at her, just trying to help her. She came to me because I wouldn’t say much until she’s ready.” Emma said. 

“Well, from I been hearing, at least at the moment, her secret is out.” Victoria said. 

“Her step-mum being a bully.” Emma said. 

“Melanie’s mum let her have it, from what I heard. She didn’t let her ex-husband off the hook.” Victoria explained. 

“Didn’t think that would happen” Emma said. 

“I think Melanie was messed up, far more and before we ever met.” Victoria said. 

=== 

“So, any idea about that dog” Abel asks. 

“Not much, appeared to had left. Anyhow... a group of people would like to interview the staff here, maybe some of the patients.” Harriet said. 

“Is it that wise? I mean, most we got are those are sectioned under the Mental Health Act.” Abel said. 

“I know, I asked Oliver and Joyce. They’ll look into the matter if they want to interview them. For now, they’re just meeting with the staff and getting an idea on what is going on. Because of the location, they’ll be staying at the guest house for a while. I also spoke with the police unit. They offer to help with section 37 ordered patients, which are supposed to be kept away from the civilian areas. As you know, there’s an ongoing case with one of the patients on the civilian district. We’re told a lot about one of the Section 37 patients from the Manchester area, we need to keep an eye on due to his history against Londoners, Leeds, and now he knows there’s a native Merseyside... the one group he wants to put in hell.” Harriet said. 

A knock is heard. 

“Are you talking about the poison?” Alivn asks. 

“We’re about to do so.” Abel said. 

“What happened?” Harriet asks. 

“One of the orderlies going through his room want to give you this.” Alivn said. 

Alvin delicately hands over a small substance to have looked at. 

“It looks like some kind of metal.” Alvin said. 

“Cadmium is not that hard to find, but it’s strictly off-limits... mostly confined to labs. Yet, the amount found isn’t enough to cause that kind of problems, even for a small child?” Harriet asks. 

“It’s kind of clear... we need to figure out what it was. If someone was maybe to get the kind of poison into that Scouse, it would take some insider job.” Abel said. 

“Could be, but we need to get this tested before we can move on.” Harriet said. 

“Tanya is on the case. She would want to get to the bottom of this situation.” Abel said. 

“See what I’m thinking... it could be another kind of poison if high enough dose.” Alvin said. 

“Are there any items that could do that?” Abel asks. 

“It also depends on how it’s entered the body.” Harriet said. 

Melanie was in the common area, looking around about to figure out what was going on. Melanie had hidden her diary, knowing there’s a small chance of getting caught. Having secrets was dangerous, but Melanie is sure that there wasn’t a method any of the orderlies could decode her secret writings. For once since she was taken away, Melanie felt at ease that her secrets were safe and her true feelings couldn’t be exposed. Melanie tries to find some way to herself busy, as she wasn’t into watching TV like the others. There weren’t many activities that she could do alone, as each area she looked at, an orderly was there... staring back. Melanie find couldn’t much books either that she could read, wondering how are these people supposed to be treated. Most of the books Melanie could find would be something she would be reading to Delcan, teaching him how to read. Some of the orderlies had noticed and tried to get Melanie to take part, which she’s quick to remind them of ‘no’. Melanie just resumes looking for something to keep her mind at ease until it was safe to do so, which wasn’t going to be much. Finally, one orderly found a player is needed for a game and took Melanie over to the table. Melanie was heavily annoyed but didn’t have the strength to resist. Melanie wasn’t sure what was going on, even while the rules of the game, a role-playing board game, was explained. The orderlies felt the activity would help Melanie open up more, which she was still resisting. While it was going on, the guards were still trying to track down who was behind poisoning Melanie, though it was understandable why would she be targeted. The documentary team was station nearby the section housing the criminal wing, as it was the first group to be an interview. During a brief moment, someone takes an item without the crew noticing the situation. Still, the team went on their day, interviewing staff members about the location, which was the focus for now during their term. The person manages to hand over the substance to one of the inpatients on the criminal unit, to use for who knows what. 

Later that night, Carol was still at a loss after she heard what Geri had to say despite being told else wise. This has got Carol to wonder about her sons and wanting to make sure they don’t suffer the same outcome as their sister. Alan was too focused on the boys to notice Carol was rather upset but opted to let her calm down. Both Liam and Declan had noticed that Carol was upset, but Alan got them away from their mum to allow her to calm down. Joan was also home, looking through some photographs of when Melanie was a child. Dennis couldn’t help but ask how the recent meeting went, but he was able to tell... it wasn’t good. Paul came over to see how his parents were doing, not wanting to explain what he had got over with PJ. Paul felt it was best to have a father-son talk, just between them... giving Joan time to be alone. Dennis’s older sons, Stuart and Jarod, came over to see their dad but noticed about their step-mum and step-sister. 

“I just don’t want to think. Any time I see that I could tell... she’s gone to hell.” Dennis said. 

“It’s like Melanie died or something...” Stuart said. 

“Hey” Jarod said. 

“Easy you two, Melanie is her daughter. I’m staying out of this one for now. Unless she wants to, I rather keep quiet.” Dennis said. 

Dennis suddenly remembers what Emma had say. 

“Damn, now I see what those ladies meant about Melanie.” Dennis said. 

“What about” Jarod asks. 

“I’ll give you the short version. Melanie’s in the hospital and isn’t doing well, as they see it.” Dennis said. 

“Yeah, I heard about it. I had to track down the Adams family, who confirmed it.” Jarod said. 

“What the fuck she was choking on?” Stuart asks. 

“They didn’t say. Yet, it wasn’t the turning point. Melanie’s dad had a role in this mess. Yes, I know about the parasites, but it has nothing to do with had happened.” Dennis said. 

“What was it?” Jarod asks. 

“I wasn’t at the meeting. So, I have no clue. Still, I have a feeling her step-mum had done something to Melanie. What that is, I have no clue.” Dennis said. 

“Something likes in Snow White” Sturt said. 

"She would’ve shown some mercy, as she wanted a quick end.” Paul said. 

“Look, the only way I would know a thing or two about it if we asked someone who was there. Now, she isn’t ready to talk.” Dennis said. 

The phone rings. 

“I’ll get it.” Paul said. 

Paul enters. 

“Hi, how’s Emma doing? I heard what Carol did to her. Say, were you at the meeting with my mum? You were. What happened since we don’t want to bother her until... you went off on Carol. Who’s Carol? Oh, I see. Why did Melanie’s dad allow be like that to Melanie? I know she has taphophobia.” Paul said. 

“What’s that?” Jarod asks. 

“Fear of being buried alive,” Dennis said. 

“Yeah, I heard her step-mum was upset with Melanie at times. I’m not sure. I heard about the time she got stuck and was scared about it. I had seen her crying before but that’s a first. What? You think Melanie became fearful of Carol. She doesn’t show fear... as in, you know what someone looks like when they’re scared. What does that mean? She shows it when she got stuck but angry at Carol. Okay, we’ll see about what can be done. Victoria saw PJ’s dad, at a courthouse. I wouldn’t be surprised if that happens. Okay, bye.” Paul said. 

Paul hangs up. 

“Who was at?” Dennis asks. 

“Geri, she was at the meeting with mum. It wasn’t good.” Paul said. 

“How’s that” Jarod said. 

“She explained how she suspected that Carol was mean to Melanie, bullying her. Emma had explained about how Carol treated Melanie, that’s all she can explain.” Paul said. 

“For fuck sake, Melanie wasn’t able to explain to us. I’m asking she was the one who had Melanie sectioned.” Dennis said. 

“No, Geri explained they didn’t know until Melanie was rushed to the hospital for her injuries. The hospital she was first taken to would’ve likely ague because they wanted to rule out the parasites first. They were planning to place Melanie on a plan because of her surgery.” Paul said. 

“If she Melanie was already at a place of safety, then why was taken away?” Dennis asks. 

“They refused to tell them.” Paul said. 

“Say, if they knew where Melanie was before us...” Dennis said. 

“Can they do that?” Stuart asks. 

“I don’t know.” Paul said. 

Dennis checks on Joan to see if she wants to talk about what happened. Joan was still upset but opted to speak to Dennis while the news was still fresh. Joan told Dennis about the meeting, and how bad it went. Dennis explained that he might have a clue on why they weren’t told about why Melanie was taken to a different hospital, instead of the one she was brought to. Joan wasn’t into strange theories but allowed Dennis to explain. Back at the Centre, Melanie was writing in her diary, in cryptograms, while keeping an eye on the orderlies. Melanie didn’t ask if having a diary was illegal in what she was being held prisoner, but she didn’t care about it. Melanie was asking herself as she was brought into a broad game despite not wanting any part. After all, she was looking for something to read as there wasn’t anything interesting on the TV in the common room. Still, Melanie wasn’t sure if there were any other Scousers, Trixie was from the Cockney neighbourhoods. Melanie about how there doesn’t seem to be any other Scousers, at least not her kind. Yet, Melanie needed to be on high alert as she keeps having nightmares since she arrived. Melanie doesn’t want anyone to know about the nightmares she was having, as many were reliving past of her past, she doesn’t want to talk about. Still, Melanie just didn’t want to talk about it, which was a problem for the orderlies and some of the nurses despite most just let it slide. However, Melanie wasn’t sure who was trying to attack her, and how it was happening. For now, Melanie opted to get some rest for the night. 


	16. Chapter 16

The following morning, Mel was still trying to piece together on what was happening to everyone she knows, as of the world was collapsing around the part. Brian and Kevin came over to the bistro where Mel was at, but they opted to keep quiet about the situation at hand. The cousins were trying to put the pieces together, knowing PJ was visiting his sister at the hospital. Justin and JC were nearby, watching the TV set in café while looking at Mel in the situation she was in. Victoria and Geri were at the courthouse, dealing with the folks who landed all of them in the mess they’re in. The duo opted to stick up a meeting with Mel despite the cousins warning them to leave her alone. Nick and AJ  arrive , noticing the situation but went to the cousins. 

“Any new word on Emma” Nick asks.

“Nope, we’re planning on going to see this afternoon.” Brian said.

“From what we heard; she’s getting better. She’s speaking.” AJ said.

“That’s a good sign” Kevin said.

“Still, Melanie is on our thoughts. There has to be something far worse than what she’s in.” Kevin said.

“Well, we still need a way to see Melanie in person. I tried to get the feed from the camera, had to be done remotely.” Brian said.

“I know. There has to be a way to seek in, just to see Melanie.” AJ said.

A sudden sound is heard.

“What the fuck was that?” Nick asks.

Justin and JC  move back but trips over.

“I hope you boys know never to get onto someone that disturbed.” AJ said.

“What’s with her?” Justin asks.

“A lot, I can’t give the quick version. One of her close friends was taken away to some supermax location.” Nick said.

“What did any of them do?” JC asks.

“We don’t know much of the backstory. Just that.” Kevin said.

Justin and JC  stand up.

“There’s has to be a reason.” JC said.

“We don’t know why. Mel knows, but we rather leave her alone for now.” Brian said.

“Well, she doesn’t have to go off on us.” Justin said.

“Look, what did you expect?” Nick said.

The guys go to the other side of the café, just as Melissa and Tionne arrives.

“Should we?” Tionne asks.

Melissa and Tionne goes to Mel.

“Hey” Mel said.

“I heard what happened. Geri told us what went down.” Tionne said.

“What was it?” Mel asks.

“Intensive... I could almost picture what went down, not even a storyline Mark was working on could come close.” Melissa said.

“If they wanted to, they can get his character to lift that ring during the rumble event his ‘strongest man’ character. Not to go off-topic, I’m just in a rut.” Mel said.

“I wish can tell you how bad, but the short version that Geri pretty much called Melanie’s step-mum a bully.” Tionne said.

“She got the message.” Mel said.

“That’s was just the  cleaned-up version.” Tionne said.

“It was that bad?” Mel asks.

“Keep in mind, we weren’t there but it had to be.” Mel said.

\---

“I never thought we had to go through this. Did the court have a say on Melanie?” Geri asks.

“I’m afraid it’s out of their hands.” Victoria said.

“Is there a way to force the location that is keeping Melanie a prisoner to went us see her?” Geri asks.

“I don’t know. I bet Mel is going to try what kind of plan. Yet, I’m starting to use faith in the system when it comes to Melanie.” Victoria said.

“After this, I’m heading over to Paul. He had got a recording of the interview he went for, with Melanie’s approval.” Geri said.

“ Are there any future ones planned?” Victoria asks.

“He’s working on it. He’s going to let us in.” Geri said.

A random man arrives.

“Adams, Halliwell... the court’s ready.” He said.

“Thanks” Victoria said.

The women enter the courtroom, the first round of testifying against the men who attacked them. Victoria was ready for action, normally seen in Geri. Yet, Geri wasn’t in the mood to speak in a calm matter, unlike Victoria. The women went through the process of introducing themselves and the reasons behind the matter. The courts had to ask if they can have a copy of the medical records, as requested. Victoria opted they can be used to show how serious the damages were. Neither brought up about Melanie’s current location, same goes with Emma.

At the same time, Melanie was stuck in another talking therapy but noticed something was wrong. Arthur had noticed Melanie wasn’t able to move, at all, except for her eyes and jaw. Melanie was in a state a panic on unable to get her body to move at all. Melanie felt she was trapped and couldn’t get out. The orderlies had help Melanie with almost everything, despite her opposition. The lab was at a lost on what was happening to Melanie this time, but they noticed something was in her system. Melanie’s feeding tube had to be altered to a gastrostomy, meaning a direct line to her stomach. Along with formula food, it was also a direct line for the medicine Melanie strictly doesn’t want but is forced. Arthur was planning on another video chat with Paul, allowing Melanie to give an update. This time, Geri was  considering joining in.

The camera crew asked what was going on, despite restricting the location to the criminal section. The nurses explained that they were at a lost but asked if they could help as they might have caught something. The camera went as normal, asking about the programs at the criminal section at the location. They mentioned about Melanie’s situation despite leaving out her name, which set off one man. Luckily, a guard was nearby. The guard looked at the man, waiting for a signal to deal with him as she thought that could be trouble. She wasn’t aware that the man had something to do with what was happening to Melanie, but the guard had a feeling it wasn’t good. A nurse being interviewed when he noticed the guard playing attention to the one man but didn’t say anything. The nurse giving the interview just brushed it off but allowed the guard to talk some notes as the complex was asking the wondering the same thing. Finally, the guard speaks with a fellow guard, requesting that a search be done of the man’s bedroom. The other guard agrees. That guard goes with the request, with the help of two more guards to check the room. 

“Okay, I know he has issues with supporters of rival football clubs, but not sure if he’s taking this too far.” Iris explained.

“Tell me about it. I mean, this is a first time a person from the Liverpool City Region. What’s his problem?” Diti asks.

“It’s unclear. He’s just a psychopath.” (A book falls out.) “What’s this?” Aisyt asks.

Aisyt shows others.

“Are they allowed?” Iris asks.

“Well, we need to know what it is. Books are allowed but have to be approved. When it comes to journals, it’s largely  discouraged .” Diti said.

“What’s that?” Iris asks.

“Sometimes it can hold secrets that few refused to speak honestly. The first steps are that they need to be open, secrets harm people. Many try to find a way to keep prying eyes out.” Diti said.

Aisyt opens the  journal . 

“What do many refused the come out?” Iris said.

“Shame, many tried to save face, but they must face reality. I read Orwell’s novel as a child.” Diti said.

“Say, what does this say?” Iris asks.

“It’s written in code. He forgets I can read Cyrillic.”  Aisyt said.

\---

At the same time

\---

“Any clue,” Abel said.

“Nope, still the same.” Alivn said.

“What’s Arthur up to?” Abel asks.

“Not sure, but none of my business.” (Melanie’s diary fells out.) “What’s this?” (He opens.) “It’s just blank.” (He puts the diary in the nightstand.) “Just leave, likely nothing. It’s hers, anyways.” Alvin said.

Arthur knocks on the door.

“Excuse me, are you lads done?” Arthur asks.

“We can’t find much.” Abel said.

“Any word,” Alivn said.

“Well, I need the room. Melanie has to have one on one care.” Arthur said, trying to cover for the actual reason.

“ Sure, no problem, say, do you have any idea on what was making her sicker?” Abel said.

“My department is still trying to put the pieces together. We’re in the dark on what kind of poison was put into her system.” Arthur said.

“Say, she often got upset about the medication.” Alvin said.

“She has  complained that it was making her sicker.” Arthur said.

“Well, there’s little that can be done. She’s on Section 3, just all the civil cases here.” Abel said.

“I see.” Arthur said.

“Say, this sounds ridiculous. Are diaries allowed?” Alvin asks.

“Not sure to be honest” Arthur said.

“I’ll check later, got rounds to do.”  Alvin said.

Abel and Alvin clear out so Arthur can set up another webcam meeting for Melanie with Paul, but Geri was participating in this. Back at Paul’s flat, Geri was speaking with Paul on what can they do to help Melanie. They knew trying to get her freed from her prison wasn’t going to be simple. Geri was writing down what she hopes to say but was told that it was better to  adlib . 

“Okay, I should be getting a call.” Paul said.

“After what has been going on, I’m still trying to put the puzzle together.” Geri said.

“What happened at the courtroom?” Paul asks.

“They were setting bond. Both me and Victoria gave our  testimony .” Geri said.

“I had a talk with mum last night. I heard it was intensive.” Paul said.

“Well, I was at that meeting with your mum. One of the folks who has Melanie explained there’s a chance it could be PTSD, but she needs to speak with the rest of the girls.” Geri said.

“For what” Paul said.

“Trying to get more answers” Geri said.

A ring is heard.

“Okay, this is it.” Paul said.

Geri and Paul got a webcam meeting going. Geri finally got to see Melanie for a long time and almost broke down the second she lay eyes on her. Geri couldn’t believe how close her claims were about Melanie being pretty much dead. Arthur didn’t want to get into the webcam because he was trying to hold back his emotions. Geri was at a loss for words but had to keep going as Melanie was trying to speak as much as she could. The medication had done a number on Melanie, to the point, who knows if she’s even in control. Geri was nervous about telling Melanie about what happened to Emma, which Melanie knew that question was coming. However, Geri was left in tears from seeing Melanie’s  condition .

At the same time, Emma was waking up and expecting some visitors. However, Eir had returned before any of the others did and was face to face with Emma. Emma wasn’t sure what Eir wanted, which caught her off-guard when asked some strange questions. Emma wasn’t aware that she was providing information about Melanie that was being withheld, which Eir had to base her questioning around. After about a few minutes, Eir left, leaving Emma to wonder what was that all about. Emma thought about what was that all about but felt it was likely nothing. Mel and Tionne finally arrived to see how Emma was doing. Mel had calmed down after to visit Emma while trying to work with on how they were going to force the hospital Melanie was at to let them see her. 

“I don’t know what that lady wanted.” Emma said.

“I was asking that myself.” Tionne said.

“What kind of questioning were they?” Mel asks.

“I think they were asking about Melanie.” Emma said.

“Did they ask why they wouldn’t let us see her?” Mel asks.

“I finally asked that one. The lady just stood there. I had to remind her how not allowing us to see what path she was going to make matters worse. I told her that she was in the middle of a court case.” Emma said.

“Did she say anything?” Mel asks.

“I finally got her to give me some kind of answer. She explained that wanted to get rid of any triggers. I asked why would we be a trigger, we found out about what she was doing. She was about to come forward with us. I even told her about taking Melanie to a spa before that got derailed.” Emma said.

Mel was just beside herself, while Tionne tried to comfort her. Emma knew no one else was going to stand up for Melanie, which was why she had to finally ask. Emma had to explain a medical condition that likely helped Melanie find some common ground but understood how far she can go. Emma had to explain about the choking incident but never more as she wasn’t sure if Melanie wanted anyone else to know or she knows. Emma had to let Eir know about Melanie’s allergies, as many are suggested Melanie should look into animal  therapy .

As the day went on, Melanie was starting to get some feeling in her hands back, to allow her to write in her diary. Melanie had never seen Geri cry over someone like her, knowing that she often didn’t want anyone’s pity. This had got Melanie to ask herself she had done but was still unable to put it into words. Melanie wondered if she was allowed to have any letters given to her, believing it could help her out. Yet, Melanie just went on writing, it was her helping her to express without having to be the judge. There was some talk about Melanie after Eir was able to obtain some information from Emma and looking at some recommendation to further her treatment. At the same time, Victoria was looking if she can be allowed to write a letter to Melanie, have some form of talking to her on a regular basis that doesn’t involve some kind of spying. Geri was trying to calm down after what had seen, still having a hard time accepting her theory on what was happening to Melanie? However, being flooded with so many emotions, Geri noticed that world just went black.


	17. Chapter 17

Geri wasn’t sure what happened until she came too. Geri looked around; it was clear that she was at the hospital. Fortunately, it was just to check to make sure she was all right. Geri was placed in the same room as Emma, likely to keep her company. Emma just had an examination to see how she was doing. Geri was told about the next court date, which she’ll likely be released by then, same goes with Emma. Geri wasn’t sure how she ended up in the hospital as a patient but needed to give a report. 

“What happened?” Geri asks. 

“You got hit by a bus. Luckily, you were just knocked out.” Emma said. 

“How bad” Geri said. 

“Just a few bumps and bruises, they needed to check.” Emma said. 

“How’re your injuries?” Geri asks. 

“Doing better, they explained by the end of the week I should be cleared. I heard about the breakdown. You need to tell me what happened.” Emma said. 

“Don’t get irate, but Melanie is pretty much on death’s door.” Geri said. 

“What?” Emma demanded. 

“Well, remember when she strictly said, no drugs. The first thing they did was drugged her, but they suspect she’s also being bullied.” Geri said. 

“I knew it. I knew that would happen.” Emma said. 

“She was a mess. Now, she’s has a halo brace. She’s pretty much trapped, similar to like a statue. I just broke down.” Geri said. 

“Fuck, they're finding her weakness, phobias. She has a fear of being trapped.” Emma said.

"I thought it was just being buried alive." Geri said.

"What did you when it comes to being buried alive?" Emma asks.

“Oh yeah... anyways. She’s clearly upset. They had to have found where she’s weak, which I have no fucking clue.” Geri said. 

“That’s what they want her in. It’s no wonder why they cut her off some of us.” Emma said. 

“I wished I... what...” Geri said. 

“After a series of silence, I had enough. I had to stand up for all of us." Emma said.

"They found out that you can go from Barbie to the Rabbit of Caerbannog when the need arises." Geri said.

"I finally asked. I could almost imagine what was on my mind. Ever seen the film _ A Few Good Men _?” Emma asks. 

“Are you talking about what that bloke raised his temperament because he had enough...” Geri said. 

“Yeah, that scene. It was almost like that. I was the Tom Cruise at that moment, looking at the Jack Nicholson in the face... eye to eye. She finally did what those scoundrels refused to do, tell us where Melanie was being kept and why.” Emma said. 

“Why did they?” Geri asks. 

“They were trying to cut off all supply routes. They felt we were feeding into the drama she was in despite the fact we were about to take the first step to help her. She calls it enabling.” Emma said. 

“What the fuck does that means?” Geri asks. 

“I asked that myself. I was able to obtain some information. I had explained to was starting to explain what was happening to her? I had known about the eating problems, of course... you ladies stumbled upon it. The folks holding Melanie are still looking for Mel and Victoria, trying to get more information.” Emma said. 

“Don’t they already have enough?” Geri asks. 

“Well, I explained to the lady about how Melanie doesn’t like any strangers looking at her while she was eating. She wanted to find someone she can trust, hence why she went to me first. I wanted her to come forward on her own terms, which that was she was starting.” Emma said. 

“Then, why they took her away without us knowing?” Geri asks. 

“I’m not sure. I had to ask. Didn’t get much of a fucking answer.” Emma said. 

“So, who’s at fault?” Geri asks. 

“I’m not sure, didn’t get an answer to that. They suspected that she’s suffering from something called post-traumatic stress disorder. They noticed it whenever Carol was mentioned.” Emma said. 

\--- 

“Well, I’m still not sure how Melanie got herself into this mess.” Carol explained. 

“I’m still at a lost.” Alan said. 

“Well, she’s your daughter.” Carol said. 

“Maybe, I should go see her alone. I think it would calm her down.” Alan said. 

“That’s a good idea. It could help us understand.” Carol said. 

“I hate to admit it, but I think it’s because she’s afraid of you.” Alan said. 

Carol stops for a moment. 

“Now, where did you get that idea?” Carol asks. 

“I’ve been speaking with one of the nurses overseeing Melanie’s situation. They believe she’s trapped reliving some trauma she hadn’t been able to get over.” Alan said. 

“I’m not sure that’s supposed to be mean, but you don’t reward behaviour. That’s what we’ll try to explain to both Liam and Declan.” Carol said. 

“I know that. I’m just asking myself what we did when Melanie was in a dangerous situation.” Alan said. 

“I remembered you tried to bond with her with a puppet after she was coughing while eating after a bang was heard.” Carol said. 

“That frightened her, almost causing her to choke. She was about 8.” Alan said. 

“She made a mess.” Carol said. 

“That did scare her when you yelled at her.” Alan said. 

A knock is heard on the door. 

“Who is it?” Alan said. 

Alan opens the door. 

“I’m just giving this notice. It’s from the courts.” The messenger explained. 

“Don’t tell me Joan found a loophole?” Alan asks. 

“No, it deals with a man named Trevor Bunton. I’m just doing my duty.” The messenger said. 

The messenger handed Alan the notice, who he read on the spot. 

“It’s meant for Carol. Trevor isn’t playing any games. Thanks for letting us know.” Alan said. 

“No problem,” The messenger said, then leaves. 

“What does Trevor want?” Carol asks. 

“It’s best you read it.” Alan said. 

Carol reads the letter that was addressed to her by Trevor. Trevor was taking Carol to court for what she did to Emma, Trevor’s daughter. Carol had known it was coming but the charges were out of the blue. Trevor likely had looked at what grounds he could get Carol for what she did before going forward with the court case. Carol just explains to Alan to go forward with visiting alone, as she’ll have to deal with the notice. 

Melanie was trying to get through any session with the group but was slowly starting to come forward, as Raven mentioned something about what Emma and Geri had said. Melanie wasn’t too surprised that they were tricked into talking about what they were looking at her. Melanie understood Emma wouldn’t tell anyone else unless they found out first or she lets her speak first. However, there wasn’t much she could do as she was getting sick a lot since her arrival but demanded to know what were they really doing to her. Raven tried to explain that Melanie was finally releasing the emotions she kept suppressed for so long, which it’s why she was getting sicker. Raven told Melanie that for her to heal, she needed to feel. Finally, Raven had Melanie alone along with two other members of the nursing team, including one of the security guards. They wanted to get a one on one with Melanie because they had noticed that she kept hoarding the pain that she had been dealt with. Melanie had told them that she was in an accident, hence the pain, only to be told it was long before that. One of them explained that Melanie likely had post-traumatic stress and depression, leading to her anorexia but understood they had to back off on some kinds of treatments due to her injuries. They tried to explain that she was dealt with a series of traumas that hadn’t got resolved, one even recommended animal treatment. This was rather difficult as Melanie’s allergies were known. Still, Melanie resisted the idea if she was suffering in such a matter, but it was pretty obvious that she was scared of someone. 

Once back in her room, Melanie checked on her diary, knowing someone had to look into it. Luckily, the ones who did couldn’t read it, even if there was a breach. Melanie continued to write in her diary in Klingon with the white pencil she had with her. Yet, she wasn’t aware that someone had a UV light and had peaked with such a device. Still, the Klingon would’ve thrown them off as she hoped, provided there wasn't anyone else who happened to know. However, Melanie was bothered with the news that her dad, and only her dad, was coming over for another family treatment. Alan had to go alone, in hopes of repairing some damages if Melanie was going to start recovering, even looking over if he should try that puppet method. Alan wasn’t sure as Melanie was an adult or could trigger a memory. Still, they had to move forward. Melanie was still in her room, finishing up her diary entry when an orderly was about to enter. Melanie quickly hid her diary before the orderly had a chance. The orderly was getting Melanie with the family treatment, but Grace had a different approach. As both Alan and Grace enter her room, Melanie was still fragile from the mediation that was put into her system. 

“How she’s feeling?” Alan asks. 

“Good luck with getting any answers” The orderly explained. 

“We know. We expected this.” Grace said. 

“Say, can I speak with you Grace, just you?” The orderly asks. 

“Sure” (She looks at Alan.) “One moment, I’ll be right back just in case.” Grace said. 

Grace leaves for a moment. 

“Are you feeling okay?” Alan asks. 

“No” Melanie bluntly said. 

Melanie was still upset with her dad. 

“Look, I’m sorry for what has to be done. Your life was endangered. I'm aware of your Taphophobia, you came close.” Alan said. 

Melanie refused to respond. 

“If they would allow it, I could see if I could get many of the others to come over. Your step-mum had gotten an order.” Alan said. 

It caught Melanie’s attention. 

“Who got her?” Melanie asks. 

“Emma’s dad, he was upset about what your step-mum did.” Alan said. 

“Then, why was she a prick?” Melanie asks. 

Alan was taken aback but understood. 

“It was the heat of the moment. None of us saw it coming. I'm sorry that for that happening.” Alan said. 

Grace returns. 

“Sorry about that, I had to answer a question. He wasn’t sure if it was relevant but allowed.” Grace said. 

“What was it about?” Alan asks. 

“I’m not sure but could provide a clue.” Grace said. 

“I see” Alan said. 

“I had got some questions to ask that could finally crack the case. Melanie, have you ever dealt with trauma?” Grace asks. 

“What” Melanie asks. 

“Honey, they need to understand the times you got upset.” Alan said. 

Melanie refused to answer. 

“Melanie” Alan said. 

“Don’t worry, I get that a lot.” Grace said. 

Alan wasn’t going to hold back. 

“Melanie, we know you’re having a hard time handling this. We know about the trauma we weren’t able to provide a shoulder to cry on.” Alan said. 

“What gives you that impression?” Melanie asks. 

“We had to speak with a few about what they saw. They were just as worried.” Grace said. 

“All they wanted was to help out, but you need to open up. I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to be there. Your step-mum was just trying to understand what motherhood was about.” Alan said. 

Melanie was still refusing to talk about it. Alan and Grace were trying to earn Melanie’s trust since it seems to be one of the few ways to help her. Finally, Alan brought up a random stuffed toy, which caught Melanie’s attention as it a method Alan had used when she was upset when she was a child. It was resembling a duck, Donald to be exact. Melanie tried to resist at first because it was reminding her of her past, but it wasn’t long before tears started to flow. Grace noticed this as she spotted the heart rate monitor, being a giveaway, and tried to get Melanie to speak up, knowing she had been suppressing her emotions for a long time. Grace explained that she needed to feel if she was going to heal from the trauma. It was a break that was needed, as Melanie could no longer hold back her tears. Alan hugged Melanie to calm her while still holding the toy, telling her how far she had gone. 

At the same time, Mel was at her flat, trying to rest for the day. Mel had got home from visiting Geri and Emma at the hospital. Mel was still upset over what she had to hear about what happened to Melanie. Mel was asking herself what can she do about what was happening. Mel had also spoken with Linn and Jenny about the matter, asking for advice as she knew they had to go through when Linn lost her original body. The meeting provided some comfort for Mel because she knew she needed some help. For the first time in a long time, Mel had felt all alone but was starting to calm down after that. A ring of the phone was heard, prompting Mel to answer. It was from Victoria. 

{Phone Call} 

“Hey, Tor” Mel said. 

“I heard about what happened to Geri.” Victoria said. 

“I know. She wasn’t paying attention. She’ll be all right. They said it was mainly bruising. She’s staying at the hospital for the rest of the week, just to be sure.” Mel said. 

“Did anyone hound you down on the matter?” Victoria asks. 

“What do you mean?” Mel asks. 

“Those few who took Melanie away are getting harsher, hunting down anyone who had contact with Melanie days prior.” Victoria said. 

“How are they doing that?” Mel asks. 

“They managed to find Emma and question her. I wouldn’t be shocked if either of us is next.” Victoria said. 

“How did you do that?” Mel asks. 

“I went over to check up on Emma before I got home. I had to ask about it. She told me what happened.” Victoria said. 

“Does she finally got what we demand?” Mel said. 

“She got some answers. I’m trying to place together what she meant but pretty clear on the thing. They’re going by any means to get her to crack.” Victoria said. 

“Don’t they know Melanie is already fucked up as it is? She could barely move.” Mel said. 

“I fucking know that shit. They’re treating her like she couldn’t be trusted with anything. It’s like... like... it’s rather hard to explain it. I heard Melanie had tried to start a secret journal. She has to be careful. You know what happened in that film when Wilson tries the same thing.” Victoria said. 

“It sounds like they don’t want anyone keeping a secret. It takes a lot to gain Melanie’s trust. From the looks of things, it’s going the wrong way. Why do they do that?” Mel asks. 

“It’s unclear. I know why most don’t want to talk about it. She also mentions there’s more to being buried alive, which we know Melanie is afraid of." Victoria said. 

“That’s not much of a secret. I know about that and don’t mind. It’s common. What I don’t get what else are they looking for to expose her? Even if she does recover, she’s long from that.” Mel said. 

“If you talking about her injuries, I can see why.” Victoria said. 

“Remember how she talked about being nervous about ducks?” Mel asks. 

“Yeah, she watched a shit load of Daffy and Donald Ducks cartoons to get over it. I can understand real ducks and geese in the area. You make one move...” Victoria said. 

“I remembered a group of wankers made that mistake, giving us a good laugh.” Mel said. 

“Still, I’m not...” [A knock is heard] “Gotta go, someone is at the door.” Victoria said. 

“All right, see yak in the morning?” Mel said. 

{A phone call Ends} 


	18. Chapter 18

The morning begins, Melanie was trying to wake up after she had to deal with. All she was able to do was just a vacant stare, not sure how to put herself together. Melanie was given her medicine without much of a struggle but eating was still a problem, as usual since there were too many looking at her. Alife was ready to berate Melanie for it but was told off by Arthur, who was present. Many of the others had come to expect Melanie was still refusing to eat in a group but don’t want to push it out of fear for her injury. However, someone noticed Melanie wasn’t moving at all and to get up to check on her. Melanie wasn’t moving at all and a blood test since they often suspected there has to be some kind of poisoning. The food was check to be sure, which came back clean. Still, Melanie needed to be checked out but noticed the same kind of substance was present. Now, there was a name for the problem, letting to one question... how. 

“Anything” Harriet asks. 

“I checked it out. Ever heard of _ Alice in Wonderland _?” Joyce asks. 

“Seriously...” Harriet said. 

“It’s an early sign of mercury poisoning.” Joyce said. 

“How is that getting into her system?” Harriet asks. 

“That’s why the problem... how?” Joyce asks. 

“I’m going to order a review of who was on staff during the hours when she’s to be monitored. There could be a way that someone got into her system.” Harriet said. 

Back at her room, Melanie was being fed alone while a small team is watching. 

“Does anyone have any clue what keeps happening?” Abel asks. 

“Both Harriet and Joyce are on the case, they’re going over who was where at what time.” Oliver explained. 

The two leave for a moment, leaving others like Alvin to continue was with Melanie, who requested some tea. 

“Bloody hell, who could be harming her?” Abel asks. 

“I’m not sure. I meant, who would have it out against her. I have noticed many kept looking at her, making her feel uncomfortable.” Oliver said. 

“She was resisting to join a board game the other day. I had heard some kind of a breakthrough.” Abel said. 

“Really, like what,” Oliver said. 

“The ladies that was with her the night before are still being interviewed. There are a few more left, one of them is also named Melanie. The team seem to notice a pattern, likely finding a possible clue. It seems like a control issue.” Abel said. 

“It could be... wait, I had heard somewhere something about Liverpool.” Oliver said. 

“I’m confused. I was thinking about her step-mum giving her a hard time. I doubt it has to do with the strict rules on banning outside food. Someone has to get access. If so, where or how?” Abel said. 

Alvin returns. 

“Excuse me,” Alvin said, before giving the Earl Grey Tea that Melanie requested. 

“I’m not sure. For now, we need to interview with a few more that was with Melanie in the last couple of days. They found out where one of them would be.” Abel said. 

Victoria was still at her home, drinking her morning tea. Luckily, it was an unrelated matter with another tenant on her floor the night before. Victoria was able to breathe a sigh of relief, but it left her on the edge. Victoria opted to call her boyfriend, David, letting him know what was happening. Despite his brute appearance, David was more of a gentleman and didn’t take threats towards women lightly. David was chilled that Victoria called and understood what was happening, knowing some steam needed to be released that. The couple spoke for about half an hour before a rather harsh knock was heard on her door. Believing it could be trouble, Victoria left the phone alone, leaving David on the line. Victoria demanded to know who was at the door, hoping she wasn’t going crazy. Just before she had the chance, the door flung open with two in police uniforms with another two people behind them. 

“Mugsy, we have a warrant. Should’ve let Ms Adams open up.” The smaller officer said. 

“Sorry, Rocky... too strong at times. Didn’t know I was able to unlock the doorknob with vibration.” Mugsy said. 

Rocky looks at one of the people behind them. 

“My fault, Idyia, we’re used to traffic stops... not welfare checks.” Rocky said. 

“It’s okay Inspector, we see this a lot.” Idyia said. 

“Welfare Check, what’s going on. Does it look like...” Victoria said. 

“Listen, we need to talk about the trials. It’s about the man behind the attacks.” Idyia said. 

“What happened?” Victoria asks. 

“We’ll explain it. Gotta warn ya, it’s going to trigger rage.” Rocky said. 

“What kind?” Victoria asks. 

“Is it called cowardice if the guy tried to...” Mugsy asks. 

“I’m not sure. It depends what the doctors at the A&E explain that one. They had ordered a protection order.” Rocky said. 

“What happened? Was that bugger trying to get out of this?” Victoria asks. 

“Well, sort of,” Idyia said. 

“Don’t worry. It was to protect Emma and Geri from Brutus from harming them. The amount Brutus took didn’t seem he didn’t know much about the vodka that can treat such.” Mugsy said. 

Idyia enters the flat, to speak with Victoria about the attempts to evade the justice system, while the two officers have a small conversation. 

“Say, doesn’t Brutus have a brother who has a hatred towards supporters of rival clubs?” Mugsy asks. 

“I think so. Brutus and his brothers do have a history. I remembered how one of them, who's currently sectioned at the centre. For some reason, he wants to deal with a Liverpool supporter.” Rocky said. 

“I don’t even want to know what he means by ‘deal with’, because it sounds something he’ll regret.” Mugsy said. 

“You got it. He wants to cleanse Merseyside of its wickedness. Of course, I mean... find a native and ‘set an example’. Look, I’ve been to Liverpool. They're no different. Many of them were the friendliest I ever met. If any, George is looking at a world of hurt if he goes through it.” Rocky said as he and Musgy enters. 

=== 

“Any word on that Scouser” Joyce said. 

“Her vitals are stabilizing,” Abel said. 

“Has anyone bother to look over the court case she was involved with?” Joyce asks. 

“Ursula is still going over it, but it looks there a major change in the case.” Abel said. 

“What was it?” Joyce asks. 

“I’m not sure. They’re trying to have a word with one other person involved.” Abel said. 

“Well, it would be helpful that she focuses on getting better. We all agree that to use little restraints because of her injuries. Just at a lost on what is going on. Harriet is going CCTV footage for any clues; Jessie is looking over any items at the prisoner ward gotten a hold of. Jessie was given a list of items that are normally forbidden, to double-check.” Joyce said. 

“Say, I had noticed a book by that the bedside of that Scouser. I couldn’t figure what was on it. Same goes with Alvin, Oliver, and Curtis. It looked blank.” Abel said. 

“Were any other items found?” Joyce said. 

“I hadn’t checked out because the room was often busy.” Abel said. 

A sound was heard. 

“What was that?” Abel asks. 

Joyce looks, first at Melanie, who was out cold, then to the ground, finding the book. 

“There’s no shame on being a Trekkie” Joyce just shrugged and placed the book back into the dresser. 

“Are books allowed in the patient’s room?” Abel asks. 

“Just as long as they’re softcovers, don’t worry too much.” Joyce said. 

Abel and Joyce just continued on, not knowing they just found Melanie’s secret diary. To be fair, they don’t have the request to do as they must go through with a review. Melanie was going in and out of consciousness but was getting treated for poisoning. Yet, for now on, someone has to be with her, at all times. Still, some questioned if this was making Melanie’s condition worse while trying to get her to comply with the treatment program. They also want to meet with the ladies that was with Melanie on the night of the incident, as they were trying to get closer to some answers. 

At the same time, Mel was at the bistro with some of the folks that helped out with trying to find from explanations on how Melanie was doing. Mel is still upset on how far downhill Melanie has gotten and had been looking for a way to get her out of the hellhole. Yet, it was becoming harder as time passes by. For now, Mel and the others needed a break as they try to plan their next move. 

“This is a living hell, as I see it.” Mel said. 

“It’s like they’re trying to make Melanie into a zombie.” Melissa said. 

“This is clearly a surreal feeling, much like attending Linn’s funeral.” (He looks.) “No offence” AJ said. 

“I heard them all.” Linn said. 

“Say, I hate to ask, but that has to be creepy.” AJ said. 

“Seeing my original body being given a funeral, I have seen worse. Yet, seeing our parents had got to be one of the worst I have ever seen, dead or alive.” Linn added in. 

“Not counting Jonas being a big mouth on what was done to Linn’s organs” Jenny said. 

“I remembered, I and the girls were there.” Mel said. 

“At least, he kept quiet about my brain transplant.” Linn said. 

“Did they find out?” AJ said. 

“Our mum asked after seeing my current body. She thought I was a someone’s lost pet dog at first until they saw the stitches and the collar.” Linn said. 

“I remember that. Both Emma and Melanie had to jump behind your mum before she could fall to the ground, acting as landing pads.” Mel said. 

“Thankfully, Geri made the save.” Linn said. 

“Say, I was thinking about that post warning others from Melanie’s homeland.” Jenny said. 

“I was thinking about that too. It got me asking.” Mel said. 

“Does anyone remember or know why?” Jenny asks. 

“What warning?” AJ asks. 

“Someone was trying to warn anyone who’s a fan of those sport teams mentioned.” Melissa said. 

“Wait a minute, if I’m not going crazy, I’m thinking someone must’ve found out about Melanie.” Mel said. 

“I was thinking that. I had to check out any record and noticed why few Scousers are even there, both civilian and penal.” Jenny said. 

“Penal...” AJ said. 

“They house sectioned patients, both criminal and civilian. They have to be kept apart.” Mel said. 

“Still, I might be getting closer to the reasons. It was acting like in the 1980s.” Jenny said. 

“Look, it wasn’t Melanie’s fault for her football club to cause us a five-year ban. It was a brunch of wankers who did. There always been bad apples.” Mel said. 

“That was what I was thinking because many in the penal wing are serious football supporters. While most just let it slide, after all, they’re humans, but there’s a small group who wants to punish Liverpool further.” Jenny said. 

“Have they gone through hell enough? I mean, look at Hillsborough. No Offense, Brown.” AJ said. 

“It’s all right. Leeds felt bad for Liverpool. It wasn’t their fault, either.” Mel said. 

“Wait a minute, what are you getting at?” Melissa asks. 

“If you ask me, someone believing Hillsborough towards Liverpool has another thing coming.” Mel said. 

“If I’m going with I could, I starting to believe someone wanted to send a message to Liverpool and going to take measures I don’t even want to think about.” Jenny said. 

“Like what, murder a Scouser” AJ said. 

Mel almost choked on the tea she was drinking upon hearing that. 

“MURDER” Mel said. 

“Has anyone been killed there before?” Melissa asks. 

“With that level of security, it has to take some serious amount of stealth. After all, how else would someone pull off such crime.” Jenny said. 

“One way has to do with food sources.” Melissa said. 

“That’s it! Somehow, someone has to find a way to get into someone system by food, much like what in Japan.” Jenny said. 

Mel’s mobile phone rings. 

“Ah fuck, I got this. It’s from Victoria.” Mel said. 

Mel checks the phone, it was Victoria. Mel answered the phone, but it went blank. Mel and the company had to go over to Victoria’s flat, fearing the worst. During the run, David had also shown up, telling them what was going on. It did little to calm anybody. All they could do was get to Victoria before the worst happens to anyone. Upon arrival, they all ran up the stairs to the floor Victoria was on, one of them cursed for having such, but the lift was too slow for them. It was like the sounds of a stampeding herd of wildebeest, which had Melanie been with them... it would be a nightmare due to her fear of a stampede. The noise could be heard, causing some residents to see what was going on. 


	19. Chapter 19

At the same time, Emma and Geri were getting their checkups to see if any process had been made. They haven’t been told about what happened to Victora and the others. Geri knew her mother, Ana, was on the way over to see how she was doing. Geri was slightly embarrassed to know her mum was going to see her but had to suck it up as Emma was used to her mum checking up on her. Before anyone came over to visit, the two had a moment to talk about what happened with Geri,  comforting Carol. 

“I’m still trying to figure out what was she still thinking.” Geri said.

Geri had gotten out of her bed to pace around, getting rid some soreness.

“Am I allowed to get up?” Geri asks.

“If they’re goal is to get you moving sooner...” Emma said.

“I don’t get what did Carol had against Melanie. It has to be more than that she’s just step-parent bullshit.” Geri said. 

“I have been asking myself that, too. It’s not like..., wait the fucking minute?” Emma asks.

“What is it?” Geri asks.

“Has anyone noticed how Mrs. O’Neil treats Melanie and Paul?” Emma asks.

“Sure, I mean, they’re her children.” Geri said.

“Okay, what about Melanie’s step-brothers?” Emma asks.

“Well, they seem like the guys who would meet up at a football game. It also took time for Mr O’Neil to gain Melanie’s trust.” Geri said. 

Geri starts to think.

“I was at the meeting. I didn’t bother asking if Melanie has any other siblings. She kept quiet about it.” Geri said.

"Or, she didn’t know either.” Emma said.

“She’s no Carol Brady that’s for sure.” Geri said.

“Look, you know Scouse women can be well-hard, just look at Melanie before all hell broke loose.” Emma said.

“I see. I’m guessing Mr. O’Neil was going to have it if he does something to Melanie when no one is looking. A lot of people see one way admit to being jerks. I remembered meeting with a teenager who explained how his dad was starting to understand when he was being an asshole and tried to atone for his actions before he was gunned down by a random stranger.” Geri said. 

“I get that. I was talking about... if her dad was ever there?” Emma asks.

“Well, Melanie did have to deal with Mr. O’Neil because her birth dad was often out of his life. I’m not talking about his line of work. I mean, any dad would’ve still  had time.” Geri said. 

“I’m not talking about that. I mean, whenever Melanie’s step-mum was nearby? Before any other siblings, if any. She didn’t tell me much about it.” Emma said.

“I don’t know. Melanie has always been quiet about her family. The only time we learn anything is whenever they ask if we saw what happened.” Geri said.

“If they could find a way, we wouldn’t hear the end of it.” Emma said.

===

At Olympus, Melanie was still resisting treatment and refusing to talk about what led to the events that got in her where she’s at. The team overseeing her treatment were getting worried about a long time, but they didn’t want to take an aggressive approach thanks to her injuries. Many were trying to ease up after the duck incident, but it wasn’t very enough. Finally, there was a method they could try if they couldn’t get her to speak up. One of the team members had recommended an fMRI to get an idea where they were at. Alan and Carol also at the hospital, despite Melanie’s disapproval in the matter. Melanie had to go through with the fMRI for her latest rounds of mandated treatments. Most of the team were in a separate room to monitor the fMRI exam, while Melanie was given a series of questions where we're meant to get a screening on what was going and could show how it was affecting her. Alan had to speak with one of the psychologists, trying to provide some insight on what was happening. 

“So, is this going to understand what’s going on?” Alan asks.

“It can help provide the degree of damages that Melanie was unknowingly done but won’t just be all.”  Epione said.

“I hope you know, your ex-wife on her way over.” Carol said.

“She’s her mum. She listed as family.” Alan said.

“I know. I would like to get some insight from me. Are there anyone else?” Epione asks.

“No, just her. The hunt for those girls is still ongoing.” Carol said.

“You sent one of them to the hospital.” Abel reminded, who was standing nearby. 

“I heard about that. Any idea when she’s release.” Epione said.

“By the end of the week, she along with Geri would be all right. I heard what happened to Geri. She’s lucky all she suffered were minor injuries.” Abel said.

“Didn’t her mum ever told her to look both ways?” Carol asks.

“She was upset when she learned about Melanie’s condition.” (He looks at Abel.) “Is it ever possible to have at least one of her friends come over?” Alan asks.

“I’m afraid I don’t have authority.” Abel said.

“You’ll need to check with the board. It’s mainly family members only.” Epione said.

“Besides, with those lasses, why would Melanie be with them?” Carol asks.

“Well, they were the ones who brought Melanie to the hospital. One of them was saved by Melanie, the same one you stabbed.” Alan said.

“Yeah, I was going over the medical records. She was the one who had saved Melanie’s life years prior.” Abel said.

“WHAT” Carol said.

“Remember she was rushed to the hospital for breathing problems.” Alan said.

Carol’s eyes opened wide.

“It was a foreign object that was trapped between the oesophagus and windpipe. Emma was one of the ladies who knew the abdominal thrusts to loosen the object, so it can be removed. Victoria punched Melanie in the back to get the object, a chicken bone, out of there. However, Melanie lost  consciousness, forcing Emma to perform chest CPR for a few minutes before EMTs arrived, giving her time. Melanie regained consciousness following day.”  Epione said.

“She was already scared of being buried alive. We knew that. I had no idea she was that close.” Alan said.

“She never told me about that. I thought she was just acting up when she was younger, finding her in containers... all soaking wet from her tantrum.” Carol said.

“She was crying, the poor thing was scared.” Alan said.

“Alan, I’m not going to go over this again.” Carol said.

Alan wasn’t sure what to say, but  Epione noticed.

“Hmm, I think some answers are best heard. Now, like Joan, you two want Melanie to get well.”  Epione said.

“More like grow up, I’m hard on the boys at times but are starting who are the adults.” Carol said.

There was a silence in the air.

“What’s going on?” Carol asks.

“Well, it’s good you’re there for the boys, not in most of Melanie’s life... to be fair.” Alan said.

“I know. Melanie gave me such a hard time.” Carol said.

“Motherhood was new to you when you met both Melanie and her sister, also named Emma.” Alan said.

“I know. You explained about Joan. I know was getting myself into when it came to your Emma. Yet, I had to deal with Melanie, most of the time.” Carol said.

“Well, my Emma’s mum mainly had custody of her, got remarried like Joan did, and moved away. Melanie was having a hard time with Dennis until late into her teens.” Alan said.

There was another air of  silence in the room.

“Sorry to bother, we got some of the results.” Abel said.

“Thanks, I’ll have the team take a look at them. Joan should get involved as well.” Epione said.

“Understood, she’s here if you want to speak with her.” Abel said.

“We’ll be over there shortly.”  Epione said.

Melanie was brought to her room after the fMRI scans, where Joan was waiting. Joan was upset with how Melanie was being treated and went to hug her before the orderlies could finish. The moment had gotten Carol to see where she likely fucked up when it came to Melanie. Carol wasn’t sure what was going on with her after hearing what had happened but tried to suppress it. Alan and Carol just watch on as the technicians going over the images that were taken, showing where the most activity was happening. During it, the couple heard Melanie calling Joan ‘mummy, I’m scared’ in a teary voice. Sure, Joan was indeed Melanie’s mum but being called mummy by her only daughter, that seems to catch both Alan and Carol off guard, never mind seeing Melanie crying. Carol wasn’t sure why would that be serious while pointing out that she ‘finally’ fessing up. Alan had to tell her; it wasn’t that she just admitted to being scared, it was that Melanie was calling Joan mummy, instead of mum, that did. Carol asked why, which Alan explained... ‘we messed up big time’.

At the same time, some noises were coming from the stairways of the block of flats Victoria was living. It sounded like a stampede giving the level. The rest of the crew made it to Victoria’s flat, where they were greeted by Rocky and  Mugsy . The officers tried to stop the crew from coming any closer due to fears for the health of folks nearby. 

“Okay, where’s the fire? Is it that  painting ?”  Mugsy asks. 

“What do think you’re doing to my beau?” David yelled.

David spotted Victoria had fainted, making him trying to wake her, holding her.

“Tor, are you all right?” David asks, with fear in his voice.

“First, Melanie, then Emma, and Victoria... what the fuck is with all you?” Mel asks.

“Nothing, Victora fainted. We were explaining how about there was a change in the court case. The defendant had an unrelated legal problem, forcing him to be placed behind bars without bail.” Idyia said.

“WHAT, he was willing to destroy our lives and won’t man up to face the results.” Mel said.

“What was it?” Jenny asks.

“I wasn’t given the full information. It was just the police went over to his place on a warrant.”  Idyia said.

“Then, how did Victoria  faint ?” Linn asks.

“We’re not sure. I had to leave for a moment to go fetch the first aid kit.” Rocky explained.

David had gotten a pillow for Victoria to lay her head-on.

“I’ll check her pulse. I asked for back-up just in case.” Rocky said.

“You’re not taking her to the factory.” Mel said.

“Don’t worry. She’ll likely stay for a day or recover here.” Rocky said.

“Look, we already had Melanie just taken against her will, we can’t another one.” AJ said.

Aj and the boys went to Victoria, helping up onto the sofa. 

“Need anything” Aj asks.

“What happened” Victoria asked, faintly.

“You fainted; I’ll need you some water.” David said.

David goes to the kitchen to get water, while Mel and Melissa just  look at each other.

“I can see what you mean, Mel.” Melissa said.

“Tell me about it” Mel said.

“Wait a minute, you’re named Melanie?” Mugsy asks.

“Yeah, but I often get called either Mel or Brown. Melanie doesn't mind being called Chisholm at times because of it. If our middle names are dropped, we know we have some explaining to do.” Mel said.

“The only exception is Emma because it almost sounds like a different name altogether. It got to the point that it just stuck and became part of her full name.” Melissa said.

Before anyone can  continue , EMTs arrives. 

“Sorry, we’re late. The lift was a nightmare.” EMT 1 said.

“Where’s Miss Adams?” EMT 2 asks.

“Over there”  Idyia said, pointing to the sofa.

The EMTs goes to Victoria. 

“Say, do you know anything about...”  Mugsy said.

“Hold your questions, we need to make sure Miss Adams is checked out. Besides, I’m not sure Miss Brown would want to comply or not. We can’t force either.” Rocky said.

“Then, why was she taken away? Why was she taken to the factory?” Mel said.

“Huh”  Mugsy said.

“She’s talking about Chisholm.” Rocky said.

“Oh, my bad. Say, why aren’t non-blooded visitors allowed but family members are fine?”  Mugsy asks.

“It’s just policy. I’m not sure how things work there either. Somewhat I know they’re doing what can be done to isolated anyone that could be toxic to the patient.” Rocky said.

“Would that include forcing to renouncing friends?”  Mugsy asks.

“By the looks of who is being met regarding that scouse woman, it doesn’t appear to be much of a threat. I was told they found out  themselves .” Rocky said.

The police had to allow the EMTs to work on Victora, while  Idyia was looking at Mel, as she was the one many were looking for. Mel demanded to know why was friends of the patients weren’t allowed to see Melanie. Mel pointed out it was only doing more harm than good.  Idyia wasn’t sure why was the case, as it was still ongoing. 


	20. Chapter 20

At the A&E, Victoria was still being examined with David by her side. Mel allowed the couple to have some privacy, not wanting to make things worse. Mel opted to use the time to check up on both Geri and Emma, trying to be careful of what to say about the matter. Mel was just going to focus on Victoria, with AJ offering some support. Mel wasn’t aware of the likely theory Emma had on Melanie and Carol. Both Geri and Emma were getting medical checkups, it was common.  Idyia was present, along with Rocky and  Mugsy as they were still trying to figure out a clue on what to do about Melanie with Emma having a piece of important information. With permission,  Idyia has obtained some information about Emma, looking for a clue and found something rather interesting.  Idyia had contacted Eir for some help, while on the way to the A&E for Victoria as she would like to have any idea on what to do about Melanie. They all met in a meeting room, as requested. 

“I had to come as soon as I heard about Adams.” Eir said.

“I know, yet I was going over the medical records of Ms. Bunton and got to get a look at this.”  Idyia said.

Eir looks at the file.

“Any word of an eating disorder?” Eir asks.

“No, She’s 8.2 stone (52kg), at the height of 157.5 cm. That’s normal for a person of her body-type, which was surprising the same as Chisholm... athletic. Just like She-Hulk,  minus the green skin. From what I’ve been told, Chisholm needs to be at least 8.5 to 9 stone before outpatient treatment.”  Idyia said.

“Athlete... Chisholm was a gymnast prodigy, according to her parents.” Eir said.

“Emma has a background in karate, that was why. Yet, that’s not what caught the attention. At least, she has been known to consume food in a certain matter.” Idyia said.

“We noticed that with Chisholm, forcing one of the orderlies to hold her down... at least, tried before he was pulled off.” Eir said.

“I’m guessing trying to force Chisholm to swallow without chewing first.”  Idyia said.

“Nope, it was already pureed. I’m talking about prying her mouth open and shoving it into the back of her throat. He was stopped before Chisholm’s jaw could be broken. She’s now put on a feeding tube via the stomach. It was getting dangerous to feed her orally like that.” Eir said.

“Well, I think I found something. Bunton has similar problems with swallowing, but there’s a medical reason... likely long before that stabbing. It has to do with the oesophagus. For Bunton, it’s her pharynx... it's not working correctly. I looked at some of the medication she’s on. I wasn’t sure with nicotine being prescribed though, in small doses, it’s for an unrelated condition. She was eventually given an inhaler as an alterative, a good thing. Still, this lady has problems with her oesophagus, even before she was given that. Her oesophagus is rather weak, eventually to a condition known as dysphagia. Not sure if nicotine as part of the treatment regime, but surgery doesn’t seem to be an option... at least, safety.” Idyia said.

“What does have to do with Chisholm? I mean, results found her oesophagus seems normal. There is still something about worms being found... they had to perform a colonoscopy.” Eir said.

“Well, no worms were found in Bunton. It’s just her oesophagus doesn’t work properly. She just has to be careful; one false move can cause her to choke. I was looking at Chisholm’s records, which discovered that choking case. It looks like her Chisholm; it appears to be psychosomatic.”  Idyia said.

“Is there a name?” Eir asks.

“Sure, it’s called pseudo dysphagia.”  Idyia said.

“Is it different from anorexia?” Eir asks.

“It’s hard to tell the difference because weight loss is common in both. One way has to do with if they’re willing to be with others at mealtime, few with pseudo dysphagia would often try but others would understand, even try to make the meal easier to swallow. I was told about how much she was restricting herself to eat a day, as oppose to Bunton, who consume four times the amount in calories but mostly in puree due to her condition." Idyia said.

“It seems like the answers on Chisholm could become closer. I have noticed she refused to eat with others, even if just alone in her room.” Eir said.

“It could be that when she was with these women, especially Bunton, she was likely put at ease... seeing someone who had a similar condition, despite hers being in her head.”  Idyia said.

Eir suddenly remembered a clue.

“Say, I kept hearing rumours about a diary was hidden.” Eir said.

“I thought diaries...”  Idyia said.

“Well, not sure if anyone is willing to confront her, after all, it’s her property. We don’t have the right to break in.” Eir said.

“I think it can be helpful to write down her feelings, though if it’s something to do with her health... we need to know about it.” Idyia said.

“Good luck, first it was written in white, making it hard for anyone to read without... say, has anyone check the pencil and crayons?” Eir asks.

“We often obtain ones that glow under UV light. It’s often given to the centre by the military. Why?” Idyia asks.

“Cause, Maxell, who oversees the supply lines, noticed many white pencils going missing. He mostly just brushed off and leave it be.” Eir said.

Pauses

“I think I have an idea.”  Idyia said.

===

“How’s Victoria doing?” Melissa asks.

“She’s waking up. They explained she’ll be released this afternoon. It was likely she just fainted from the shock. Nothing serious.” AJ said.

“How able Geri and Emma?” Melissa asks.

“They’re doing fine. They’re be cleared for release alongside Victoria. Geri’s mother is going to help bring them home, while Emma’s mum is going over to her flat to help.” Aj said.

“Man, not sure what they can do from here. Those assholes could’ve killed all three women at once.” Melissa said.

“It’s almost like they’re getting off on knowing what they’re doing to them.” AJ said.

A knock is heard.

“Sorry to bother, but there are a couple of women waiting for you.” Jenny said.

"Sure, we’ll be there.” AJ said.

AJ and Melissa along with many others arrive at where most of the folks were waiting. Geri, Emma, and Victoria were all being released, they were cleared to do so though Emma was given instruction on at-home care. AJ had to ask why they weren’t allowed to see Melanie at the hospital, and Emma explained the matter. Back at Emma’s flat, everyone had to get things set-up to safely allow Emma to recover at home. They stopped at a local food fast joint to get something to eat, being mindful of Emma’s unusual throat problems. Emma was peppered with questions about her body figure and wondered how come it hasn’t gotten to the level Melanie was at. Emma had to explain about her throat problems and attempts on treating them, including surgical option. Finally, one of them had to ask how come Melanie rather be with Emma during any eating out in a group, instead of with just anyone including her parents. Emma had to explain Melanie’s choking incident and the effects it had on her. It still didn’t explain why Melanie had resorted to eating cat food as part of her diet, which was slowing killing her. Emma explained that Melanie was just looking for something she can eat without chewing, it was just by chance herself that she discovered that eating habit. Then, Emma brought for the time that Melanie was checking out what appears to be breath mints and swallowed some. Emma was asked where the mints came from, which had been a store that was busted for health code violations. This catches the attention of many of her peers who were still asking themselves how Melanie ended up with worms in her system. 

At the same time, Melanie was back in her room, with Joan by her side, still in an emotional wreck. Carol and Alan were just trying to piece together on what they just saw. Carol was trying to figure out how seeing Melanie being reduced to a child-like stage in front of Joan being a sign that the situation had clearly gotten out of control. Joan was able to calm Melanie down, trying to figure out why was she subjected to such treatment against her will. The orderlies explained that they get an idea of what was going on in Melanie’s mind as they weren’t getting any answers... let alone, getting to her open up. Soon, fax was given to the team working on Melanie’s case along with the results of the fMRI. It wasn’t good. One of the neurologists enters the room, with Carol and Alan joining in despite Melanie’s protest. 

“Sorry for the delay. I had to obtain some of the results.” The neurologist explained.

“Can’t you what was done?” Joan demanded.

“What the hell that means?” Carol asks.

“We were informed about some of the sub-forms of claustrophobia.” The neurologist said.

“Oh” Carol said.

“Well, some of the results of confirming some form of post-traumatic stress, learned helplessness, and depression being a red flag.” The neurologist said.

The neurologist shows the scans that were given.

“What a mess” Carol said.

“It’s worse than I thought.” Alan said.

“Thankfully, it can be reversed with treatments, mostly with talking treatments. Still, it’s recommended to try a few anti-depressants.” The neurologist said.

“What? You all put in her this mess. That’s why she’s upset.” Joan said.

“No, it’s not that. It’s been going for a long time. It’s something else that those worms didn’t go as far as from the guts.” The neurologist explained. 

“Besides them exploding during surgery, that woke me up” Melanie said.

“What!” Joan said.

“That could’ve killed her” Alan said.

“It wasn’t a big explosion. It’s understood they didn’t have time to let her fart it out.” The neurologist said.

Carol had the look of disguised on her face.

“Well, if they put air into your colon via your bum, what did you expect.” Joan said.

“It explains why Melanie had to be placed on a diet, both to restore her weight to a safe range and recover from that. She’s also had mercury in her system, which could explain the recent health problems.” The neurologist said.

Joan had that furious look, while Alan and Carol just stunned.

“WHAT?” Alan asks.

“Look, I meant had been hard on my step-daughter for making a mess when she kept getting stuck inside of boxes. Yet, poisoning is a whole new level. WHO THE FUCK IS KILLING HER?” Carol demanded.

“The police are demanding that too. Keep in mind, there’s the criminal wing, which someone in for killing rival supporters of his football club. He wasn’t welcomed by Manchester United supporters also there because of it.” The neurologist said.

Alan, Carol, and Joan were all in the stage of shocked of the likely reason for Melanie to be attacked. The neurologist had to explain about the likelihood of dealing with the matters is unknown but willing to provide more protection for Melanie during her treatment as it was one of the only ways to help. Joan finally asked why was any of her mates shut out from seeing her, despite being the ones who got her to the hospital including staying with her. The neurologist wasn’t able to explain that. The neurologist also pointed out Melanie’s refusal to consume solid food, comparing her throat with Emma’s results though leaving out her name. They were explained that they finally just found the pinpoint on what was happening to Melanie despite attempts to deflect. Joan tried to calm Melanie, which she was able to do so. Alan and Carol just simply left as they needed to get Liam and Declan home, but they promised to bring the boys from the next family treatment. Joan opted to bring Paul with her along with Dennis, as she was going to be there for her daughter. 

The staff was still uncertain if they should allow non-family members into any of the meetings with Melanie, as they demanded to have some form of contact with them. Melanie had written letters for her mates, telling her what has been happening and had asked Joan to make a photocopy for them. As usual, it was written in Klingon, but Melanie wrote the letter in normal ink so they didn’t need to use any UV light to read. Joan knew she had to sneak the visible letters out before any of the orderlies could get their hands on them. The orderlies were on to Melanie if they could decode the letters she had written in white ink, not knowing it was UV type. 

Once home, Joan did what she promised Melanie and had the copies sent out though she knows it could take days before anyone could receive it. Still, Joan went forward for Melanie, not knowing she made a change in her only daughter. It would, however, take time before the next weekend visit, hopefully, she can at least sneak in one of Melanie’s mates. She’ll have to find someone that can be trusted to pass on the information and knows who can. 


End file.
